


The Courtship Of Harry Potter - Diana Williams (dkwilliams)

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, M/M, No Underage Sex, Romance, courtship rituals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Cortejo De Harry Potter / Autor original: Diana Williams (dkwilliams) / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: El interés de otro maestro en Harry Potter obliga a un reticente Snape a competir por el afecto del joven.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Harry y Severus





	1. Anuncios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Courtship of Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124859) by [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams), [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124859/chapters/6772181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Bueno, Severus, espero que hayas estado esperando que este término comience por mucho tiempo, ¿no? —.

Snape levantó la vista de su montón de papeles con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada se posó en el único otro ocupante de la Sala del Personal, no es que no hubiera preferido ver a nadie más, incluido el famoso Harry Potter. El actual instructor de DCAO estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de esa manera espantosa de “se algo que nadie más sabe”, que hizo que Snape quisiera hechizarlo hasta la próxima semana. Solo el saber que Albus Dumbledore estaría molesto con él, evitaba que sus dedos picantes alcanzaran su varita.

Maximillian “Max para los amigos” Spindley-Worme tenía el dudoso honor de ser el único maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la historia reciente, que sobrevivió a su primer año en el puesto y regresó por un segundo. También era, en opinión de Snape, apenas más competente que Lockhart y casi tan engreído, y fue un milagro que no hubiera logrado suicidarse ni matar a ninguno de sus estudiantes. Todavía. Aunque si seguía sonriendo de esa manera infernal, Snape podría solucionar ese problema por él.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Worme? —Preguntó, irritado por ser alejado de su trabajo. Había planeado terminar estos últimos conjuntos de ensayos antes de que el personal comenzara a regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad, y la sala del personal desierta parecía el lugar ideal. Pero si el instructor de DCAO iba a merodear por _hablar_ , pensó que sería mejor regresar a las mazmorras.

—Es _Max_ —Le recordó el profesor de DCAO con reproche, entrando más en la sala—Y el joven Malfoy es un séptimo año, ¿correcto? —.

—Sí—Dijo Snape, y se permitió saborear el pensamiento por un largo momento. Este era el último año que tendría que enseñarle a Malfoy, Potter, Granger y al chico Weasley. Seis meses más y se habrían ido. Un año más después de eso, y el último Weasley estaría fuera de su cabello, al menos, hasta que la generación más joven comenzara a reproducirse. Dada la forma en que Granger y el chico Weasley se miraban, eso no sería mucho—¿Y? —.

— _Tienes_ la intención de Cortejarlo, ¿verdad, viejo? —.

Snape parpadeó hacia él—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —.

Max sonrió cautivadoramente—No pretendo entrometerme, por supuesto, pero todos hemos asumido...—Ante la mirada perpleja y continua en el rostro de Snape, la sonrisa de Max se ensanchó—Por Júpiter, no tienes la menor idea de lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? —.

Snape lo miró enojado y espetó—Por lo general, no lo hago. Tampoco deseo que me ilumine. En caso de que haya escapado a su inteligencia limitada, estoy ocupado en este momento—.

Max lo ignoró, sentándose a horcajadas sobre una silla mientras se sentaba frente a Snape—¡Los Ritos Erastes, hombre! ¿No me digas que lo has olvidado? —.

Snape cerró los ojos. Había _olvidado_ la tradición, deliberadamente. Le trajo ciertos... recuerdos desagradables, los cuales preferiría mantener enterrados. Ausentemente se frotó el brazo izquierdo. Por el tiempo que se le permitiera, en cualquier caso.

>> No es sorprendente, supongo. Después de todo, hay muy pocos de nuestra posición social aquí, a diferencia de Beauxbatons—Max suspiró, sonando decididamente nostálgico, y Snape consideró vomitar. En Spindley-Worme, de ser posible—Y si el viejo Barty Crouch no nos enseñó nada más, fue la locura de enfrentarse a alguien fuera de nuestra clase. Escuché que en el funeral, el niño realmente se arrojó sobre la tumba, llorando y arrancándose el cabello—Se estremeció delicadamente—Lo que prueba que la familia Weasley puede ser vieja, pero definitivamente no son de nuestra clase—.

—No—Dijo Snape distraídamente.

—No es que tengas que preocuparte por cualquier emocionalismo excesivo con el joven Malfoy—Dijo Max enérgicamente—Garantizaré que el joven ha sido educado para conocer su lugar apropiado—.

—Sí—Dijo Snape, aún envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Luego se sacudió y miró al profesor de DCAO—No veo qué interés podrías tener en mi vida personal. ¿O es que estás interesado en perseguir a Draco? —.

Max se echó a reír y le dio una fuerte palmada, casi golpeando a Snape de bruces contra la mesa—¡Diablos, no! Tu camino está despejado, viejo—Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Snape—Tengo otro juego en mente—.

Snape parpadeó, examinando rápidamente la lista de Séptimo Años en su mente, tratando de determinar quién de su clase podría haber captado la imaginación del otro hombre. Ninguno de los chicos de Slytherin: con la excepción de Draco Malfoy, no había uno inteligente, de aspecto decente en el lote, aunque el chico de Nott era tolerable. Gryffindor: pérdida total allí, todos mestizos o clase media. Había un chico Ravenclaw y dos Hufflepuffs, pero apenas creía que fueran del tipo de Worme. La familia Entwhistle no tenía ni quinientos años, después de todo. A pesar de la opinión personal de Snape sobre el hombre, la familia Worme era casi tan vieja como los Snapes, Malfoy y Dumbledores, y no podía ver a “Max” conformarse con una de las nuevas familias mágicas. No, a menos que hubiera algo para él.

—El joven Potter, por supuesto—Dijo Max con impaciencia, cuando Snape no respondió lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Potter! —Snape exclamó—¿Has perdido la cabeza por completo? —.

—Todo lo contrario—Dijo Max, guiñándole un ojo a Snape—Espero que sea el favorito cuando salga de la escuela, y tengo la intención de reclamar antes de eso—Él arqueó una ceja hacia Snape—¿No me digas que tienes aspiraciones en esa área? —.

—No seas imbécil—Resopló Snape—Apenas puedo tolerar al pequeño mocoso—.

—Bueno, entonces—Dijo Max, sentándose con aire satisfecho, como si el asunto ya hubiera sido resuelto con el chico.

—No lo entiendes—Dijo Snape impaciente—El niño ha sido criado por muggles; no tendrá la menor idea de lo que estás sugiriendo. Y si _tuviera_ una idea, probablemente estaría disgustado—.

Max rechazó la sugerencia—Es un Potter, viejo. A la larga, la sangre lo dirá—.

—No fue así con su padre—Respondió Snape—El hombre se casó con una bruja nacida muggle directamente de la escuela. Lo cual es otra cosa, a pesar del nombre de Potter, Harry no es de sangre pura—.

Max se encogió de hombros—En su caso, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción—Se burló de Snape—¿Deberíamos apostar cuál de nosotros tiene a nuestro chico primero? —.

—No seas obsceno—Espetó Snape.

Max se levantó y se estiró—¿Empezando a desarrollar la moral de la clase media, Severus? Parece que has estado socializando con la gente equivocada. El joven Draco debería ser solo el boleto para arreglarlo—Le guiñó un ojo a Snape—Te diré cómo va mi progreso con el chico Potter, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Max caminó hacia la puerta, con un paso en alto, y solo las promesas de Snape a Dumbledore le impidieron lanzar un hechizo a la figura desaparecida. En cambio, insulto en voz alta y en tres idiomas, mientras su mente corría desesperadamente para encontrar una solución a esta nueva amenaza para el chico Potter.

Dumbledore, pensó. Por supuesto. Albus sería el único que evitaría que Worme le pusiera las manos encima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Esta historia se basa en un desafío de DarkLady, a saber: Supongamos que en la cultura mágica fuera algo habitual que un joven tomara a un hombre mayor como amante/mentor. Mezcle un rival llamativo y mal intencionado, y las maquinaciones de Snape para asegurarse de que él sea la elección de Harry. Trama extra: un período claro y ritual para el cortejo, con el rival manejándose perfectamente mientras que los gestos de Snape parecen fracasar. Por supuesto, nuestro Harry es un mejor juez de carácter que eso...
> 
> Mucha de la información que estoy usando aquí proviene de "Educación y Pederastia en la Antigua Grecia" que se puede encontrar en http://www.truthtree.com/pederasty.shtml. Elegí seguir las tradiciones atenienses, en lugar de las de Esparta o Creta, ya que sentí que funcionaban mejor para esta historia.
> 
> Esta historia fue escrita durante el Gran Hiato, es decir, antes de que tuviéramos confirmación sobre la casa de Lily, la familia de Snape, su amistad, la muerte de Sirius y muchas otras cosas. Así que puedes considerar esto como un desvío del canon justo antes de la Orden del Fénix.
> 
> **Nota del traductor:** Aunque en el fic a los ritos descritos se les considere pederastía, en el fic no hay relaciones debajo de la edad de consentimiento en Inglaterra, es decir, Harry tiene los 17 años cumplidos, lo que en el mundo mágico lo haría un adulto. Así que, y dado que siempre que se involucra la palabra con P hay problemas, es que no he colocado la etiqueta y espero que ustedes, amables lectores, no denuncien esta obra cuando en realidad, solo se menciona la palabra y no se hace ninguna descripción de sexo con menores.


	2. Maquinaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, Severus—.

Snape miró a Dumbledore, atónito por la declaración del Director—¿No entiendes nada de lo que acabo de decir, Albus? ¡Ese… ese viscoso Worme intenta seducir a Harry Potter! —.

—Spindley-Worme—Dijo Dumbledore distraídamente—Y entiendo muy bien lo que dijiste. Maximillian tiene la intención de invocar las tradiciones Erastes y cortejar al joven Harry. ¿Te gustaría un poco más de té, Severus? —

—¡No, no quiero té! —Dijo Snape, irritado—¡Me gustaría saber qué vas a hacer al respecto! —.

—¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera al respecto? —Preguntó Dumbledore, rellenando la taza de té de Snape de todos modos.

—Detenlo—La voz de Snape fueron tan cortada que apenas logro pasar de sus dientes.

—No puedo—Dijo Dumbledore simplemente—Los Ritos Erastes son más antiguos que Hogwarts, profundamente arraigados en nuestras comunidades mágicas más antiguas y una tradición sancionada por el propio Ministerio—.

—¿tradición? —Snape resopló—Pedofilia sancionada, quieres decir—.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja—Pederastia, que no es lo mismo. Yo mismo era eromenos y recuerdo con mucho cariño el tiempo que pasé con mi erastes. Me enseñó muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas no fueron en el dormitorio. Seguimos siendo amigos por muchos, muchos años después. Dudo que sería el mago que soy hoy sin su influencia—.

—Algunos de nosotros no tuvimos tanta suerte—.

Dumbledore debe haber visto algo en su rostro porque sus ojos se suavizaron y extendió la mano hacia él—Severus…—.

Snape rechazó su preocupación—Tenía una opción, Albus. El hecho de que tomé la equivocada no es de ni aquí ni allá. Potter también necesita tener opciones, y no lo hará con Worme respirando en su cuello—.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y juntó los dedos—Podría pedirle a Max que espere hasta que Harry termine la escuela, para que tenga una selección más amplia de candidatos para elegir—.

Snape se sintió aliviado—Si—.

—Por supuesto, él también estaría lejos de nuestros ojos vigilantes, y quién sabe qué tipo de... amistades indeseables forjaría. ¿No es mejor tenerlo aquí, donde podamos vigilarlo y asegurarnos de que no se presume demasiado o lo presiona para que lo acepte? —.

Snape podía sentir los ojos expertos de Dumbledore sobre él y gruñó—¡Potter no soy yo, Albus! —.

—Tienes razón. Harry es mucho más confiado de lo que tú fuiste y es mucho más probable que tomen con promesas en papel. ¿Ves por qué no puedo arriesgarme a que eso suceda? ¿Por qué debo dejar que Max, y cualquier otro pretendiente, cortejen a Harry aquí? —.

—¿Otros? Difícilmente puedes abrir las puertas de Hogwarts e invitar a otros pretendientes—Espetó Snape—Entonces, ¿cómo diablos estás planeando obtenerlos? Los únicos hombres con los antecedentes adecuados aquí en Hogwarts son tú y Worme y , como me informó hace veinte años, no sería apropiado que el Director muestre tal favoritismo hacia un estudiante—.

—También tienes los “antecedentes adecuados”, Severus—Le recordó Dumbledore, y sus ojos brillaron mientras veía los ojos de Snape ensancharse con horror.

—No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Potter y yo nos detestamos el uno al otro! Difícilmente podemos estar juntos en la misma habitación sin llegar a los golpes. Sugerir que yo... lo Corteje, que ofrezca ser su mentor, que intente acostarme...—Snape se interrumpió, un rubor desacostumbrado se extendió por sus mejillas—Albus, ¿has perdido la cabeza por completo? —.

Dumbledore lo consideró por un momento—No, no creo que lo haya hecho. ¿Caramelo de limón, Severus? —.

Snape se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse—¿Yo? ¿Guiar a Potter a la sociedad mágica? ¿Ofrecer enseñarle los puntos más delicados de la buena ciudadanía y la moralidad? Voldemort no tendría que matar a Potter, ¡se reiría hasta la muerte! —.

—Te subestimas, Severus. Creo que puedes enseñarle mucho a Harry—.

—¿Ciento un maldiciones para usar en tus amigos y enemigos? —Snape preguntó burlonamente.

—Estaba pensando más en la línea de integridad, lealtad y coraje—.

Snape hizo una pausa en su ritmo y le dio a Dumbledore una mirada incrédula—Me haces sonar como un sangriento Gryffindor. No admito nada más que un interés propio ilustrado—.

—Puedes mentirle a los demás, incluso puedes mentirte a ti mismo, querido muchacho, pero no puedes mentirme a mí—Dijo Dumbledore, sosteniendo los ojos de Snape con los suyos—¿No es hora de que te perdones? —.

La cara de Snape se ensombreció—Tal vez cuando sea tan viejo como tú, Albus—Tuvo un pensamiento repentino—Podrías hablar con Potter. Explícale la tradición pero recuérdale que no tiene que seguirla. De hecho, desaliéntalo de seguirla—.

—Severus, es un chico de diecisiete años. ¿Recuerdas lo que era tener diecisiete años? —.

Snape cerró los ojos, recordando muy bien lo que era ser una masa de hormonas hirviendo, listo para explotar en cualquier momento. También recordó cuán halagador se sentía ser el foco de atención de un hombre mayor, cuán tentador era el ofrecimiento de que alguien lo guiara a través del mundo fuera de estos muros. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era entregar su cuerpo...

—Su padre no siguió la tradición—Dijo Snape, haciendo retroceder los recuerdos nuevamente—Dile a Potter eso—.

—Su padre ya estaba enamorado de Lily Evans—Le recordó Dumbledore—No estaba interesado en nada… ni en nadie más—.

—Estabas…—Snape interrumpió lo que había estado a punto de preguntar, de repente, seguro de que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

Sintió una mano gentil agarrar su hombro—Solo he tenido la tentación de hacer una oferta una vez desde que me convertí en Director—Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—Y no fue para James Potter—.

Snape asintió, incapaz de decir nada a través de la tensión de su garganta. Dumbledore le apretó el hombro una vez más, luego regresó a su escritorio.

>> Bueno, no podemos hacer nada sobre el pasado, pero en cuanto al futuro, ¿no es hora de que te permitas disfrutar de la vida? —.

Snape lo miró sospechosamente—Si incluso insinúas que debería encontrar alguna bruja agradable y establecerme...—.

—¡Nada de ese tipo! —Dumbledore le aseguró alegremente—Sin embargo, te haría mucho bien salir de la mazmorra por un tiempo. Mezclarte con los jóvenes. ¿Más té, Severus? —.

—No voy a ir a Cortejar a Harry Potter—Dijo Snape, advirtiendo mientras volvía a su asiento y observaba a Dumbledore volver a llenar su taza—Entonces puedes dejar de tratar de manipularme para que haga lo que quieras… de nuevo—.

—No lo soñaría, querido muchacho—Dumbledore le tendió un plato—¿Scone? —.

Snape suspiró mientras tomaba uno. Algunos días se preguntaba por qué se molestaba.


	3. Peticiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry entró al Gran Comedor detrás de su amigo Ron, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Era bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, incluso si acababa de tener la mejor Navidad de su vida. Este año, Dumbledore finalmente había cedido a las súplicas de Arthur y Molly Weasley y Harry había podido pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Lo había pasado muy bien, pero Hogwarts era su hogar y estaba contento de haber vuelto. Ni siquiera quería pensar en irse de aquí para siempre en seis meses.

El salón estaba lleno de gente mientras los estudiantes entraban y salían, conversando con sus amigos y compañeros de clase sobre las vacaciones, comiendo los sándwiches y la fruta que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para una cena informal. Una mirada a la mesa principal confirmó que casi todos los maestros estaban allí, la mayoría de ellos conversando entre ellos. A excepción del maestro de Pociones, por supuesto, que estaba sentado en silencio mirando a los estudiantes. Harry sintió que los ojos de Snape se encontraban con los suyos por un minuto y rápidamente apartó la mirada.

—…Ahí está Hermione—Dijo Ron cuando Harry se encontró con su amigo—Seamus también está aquí, deben haber tomado el tren temprano. Sentémonos con ellos, oh, Dios, ¿Estás viendo eso? —.

Harry miró a su alrededor en la dirección indicada por Ron y no se sorprendió al ver que su amigo estaba mirando a Draco Malfoy. El rubio Slytherin estaba rodeado por un grupo de sus cohortes y les estaba mostrando un puñado de grandes tarjetas doradas.

—Debería haber sabido que _seguiría_ esa tradición—Dijo Ron con disgusto, dando la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione—Es obsceno—.

—No sé sobre eso—Dijo Seamus mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado y frente a Ron—Tengo un poco de envidia. No es probable que reciba ofertas, ya que papá es un muggle y todo eso—.

Ron hizo una mueca—¿Cómo puedes _pensar_ en hacer algo así? —.

Seamus se encogió de hombros—El abuelo lo hizo y dijo que no era tan malo. Le dio una ventaja en la política local—.

—Pero…—.

Seamus apuntó su tenedor hacia Ron—Mejor que trabajar durante años en un trabajo sin salida en el Ministerio, ¿no es así? Vale la pena soportar un poco de bofetadas y cosquillas por eso, ¿verdad? No es como si tuvieras que _casarte_ con el tío—.

—No hizo mucho por Percy al final, ¿verdad? —Ron replicó—Tuvo un ataque de nervios y pasó seis meses en San Mungo—.

—No esperaba que el viejo muriera por él, ¿verdad? —Seamus regresó—Se suponía que tampoco debía enamorarse de él—.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos? —Harry preguntó, desconcertado sobre lo que el correo de Draco Malfoy podría tener que ver con Percy Weasley.

—La tradición de Erastes—Dijo Ron con impaciencia.

—¡Oh, he leído sobre eso! —Dijo Hermione, y se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Harry—Se deriva de tradiciones atenienses, comenzó a fines del siglo VII a. C. y se consideraba una parte importante de la educación de un niño griego. Las familias mágicas mayores lo han practicado durante siglos...—.

—No todos ellos—Dijo Ron sombríamente.

—¡Silencio! —Seamus dijo de repente, y se volvieron para mirar en la dirección que él estaba mirando.

En la mesa principal, el profesor Spindley-Worme se levantó de su asiento y se alisó la túnica. Mientras observaban, recogió un gran cuadrado dorado y se dirigió hacia las mesas de los estudiantes.

Hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hacia _Harry._

Harry levantó la vista, estupefacto, cuando el profesor de DCAO se paró frente a él y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Sr. Potter… Harry—Dijo el hombre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en las mesas de alrededor lo escucharan—Me honraría si consideraras mi pobre petición cuando hagas tu elección—.

—¿Elección? —Harry dijo sin comprender.

El profesor Spindley-Worme le tendió el sobre dorado y le guiñó un ojo a Harry como si compartieran algún tipo de secreto. Automáticamente, Harry extendió la mano y tomó el sobre. El profesor lo retuvo por un momento, y mientras sus dedos se rozaban, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Luego, el maestro de DCAO soltó el sobre, le hizo una reverencia a Harry con un gesto y regresó a su asiento.

—¡Harry! —Seamus jadeó, mirando el sobre en las manos de Harry con una combinación de asombro y envidia—El profesor Worme, ¡Tienes tanta suerte! —.

—Yo…—.

Un movimiento repentino en la mesa principal interrumpió lo que Harry hubiera querido decir. El profesor Snape se levantó y, con un remolino de su túnica, se dirigió hacia las mesas de los estudiantes. Harry miró a Draco Malfoy y lo vio enderezarse, acomodándose mientras veía al Maestro de Pociones acercarse...

Y pasa junto a él.

Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en Snape. Rodeando las mesas como un gran pájaro depredador, se movió alrededor del final de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, luego alrededor de la parte posterior de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando se volvió hacia la mesa principal. No queriendo volver la cabeza para seguir el progreso de Snape, Harry no podía verlo, pero podía seguir su progreso observando los ojos de los otros estudiantes siguiendo al hombre. Y supo cuándo Snape se había detenido por el jadeo repentino de Ron y el ensanchamiento de los ojos de Hermione.

—Sr. Potter—.

La voz sedosa y mortal vino de detrás de él y Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente débil. La tela rozó su mejilla cuando se colocó algo sobre la mesa, luego la presencia abrumadora se alejó y Harry abrió los ojos a regañadientes.

Otro sobre dorado estaba sobre la mesa frente a él, su nombre garabateado en el frente con la letra distintiva de Snape. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco y levantó los ojos para ver las miradas afligidas en los rostros de sus dos amigos. Y, sobre sus hombros, pudo ver a Draco Malfoy mirándolo desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Con un pequeño gemido, se inclinó y golpeó su frente sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían cosas extrañas como esta? *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *¿Por qué eres Harry Potter? ¡Duh!


	4. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Ron, Hermione y Seamus sacaron a Harry del Gran Comedor y lo llevaron a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que alguien más pudiera recuperarse del doble impacto. No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la habitación de los niños de Séptimo Año con la puerta cerrada y protegida detrás de ellos, y luego los tres se giraron y miraron a Harry. Él gimió y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione, preocupada mirando el bulto en su frente.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Harry irritado—¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¡Acabo de hacer que dos de mis profesores se me propongan frente a _toda_ la escuela! —.

—Bueno, no fue exactamente una _propuesta_ —Comenzó Hermione.

Ron parecía tan sorprendido como Harry, sus piernas temblaban mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a la cama— _Snape_. Simplemente no puedo… es imposible… quiero decir… _Snape_ —.

—¿Dejarías de decir su nombre así una y otra vez? —Espetó Harry. Bajó la mirada a los sobres que todavía tenía en la mano y luego a Seamus—Parece que sabes mucho sobre esto, esto, lo que sea. ¿Qué son estas? —.

—Cartas de intenciones—Dijo Seamus, sentándose en el suelo junto a Ron.

—¿Intenciones de _qué_? —Harry preguntó sin comprender, mirando a su mejor amigo. Ron se sonrojó y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, y Harry miró los sobres en su regazo, horrorizado—No me _digas_ que es…—.

—Nada de eso—Dijo Seamus, impaciente—Por un lado, no se les permite hacer ningún avance sexual hasta que hayas aceptado sus regalos, y no pueden _hacerlo_ hasta la segunda oferta. Esos—Dijo, señalando los sobres—Son solo la _primera_ oferta. Continúa, ábrelos y mira lo que dicen—.

—No quiero saber lo que dicen. ¿No puedo simplemente quemarlos? ¿Pretender que nunca los vi? —.

—Puedes—Permitió Seamus— _Si_ quieres que los pobres idiotas te sigan por todo el lugar—.

Harry pareció horrorizado ante la idea de que dos profesores enamorados lo siguieran por Hogwarts, y Hermione dijo prácticamente—Lo estás confundiendo, Seamus. Mejor comienza desde el principio para que sepa lo que está pasando—.

—¿Y qué sabrías _tu_ al respecto? —Preguntó Seamus, un tono ligeramente beligerante en su voz—Las chicas no son parte de la tradición—.

—Lo que no significa que no haya _leído_ sobre eso—Dijo Hermione, impaciente. Ella volvió su atención a Harry—Técnicamente, se llama la pederastia, y había varias variantes practicadas en la antigua Grecia. La que sigue la sociedad mágica se basa en la variación Ateniense... Sí, Ron, _sé_ que no todas las familias de magos aprueban la práctica—.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunto Harry.

—Tiene que ver con la estructura social, las expectativas familiares y demás—Explicó Hermione—Las familias de élite social como los Malfoy siempre han seguido los Ritos Erastes. Tienen más tiempo libre para dedicarse a asumir un protegido, así como también tienen el prestigio y conexiones necesarias para ofrecer a los posibles eromenos. El padre de Draco indudablemente siguió las tradiciones, así que fue educado para esperarlo también. Las familias de clase media rara vez participan, y como el Sr. Weasley probablemente no...—.

—¡No es muy probable! —Gruñó Ron.

—…Ron tiene una cierta opinión desfavorable sobre la tradición—.

Ron le dio a Hermione una mirada incrédula—¿No me digas que _apruebas_ esto? —.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente—No sé si lo hago o no. Hay ciertos beneficios en el sistema de mentor/protegido, pero también hay oportunidad de abuso—.

Harry suspiro—Sería útil saber exactamente de qué se trata esta “tradición”—.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza—Bueno, para empezar, debes comprender las tradiciones atenienses. Las clases más altas enviaban a sus hijos a la escuela para estudiar matemáticas, teatro, música, historia y atletismo. Los espectadores iban a ver las competencias deportivas, que siempre fueron realizado al desnudo—.

—Podría darle un giro interesante al Quidditch—Dijo Seamus con una risita.

Hermione lo ignoró—Estos espectadores eran la joven élite ateniense, lo suficientemente rica como para tener tiempo libre y demasiado jóvenes para tener esposas. Si le gustaba uno de los muchachos, lo cortejaría, le enseñaría las cosas que necesitaba saber para ser un buen ciudadano, presentarlo en la sociedad superior y darle regalos caros. Se convirtió en el erastes del chico. En agradecimiento, el joven, el eromenos, permitiría que su erastes, um, se satisficiera a sí mismo—Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse ante eso.

Seamus puso los ojos en blanco—Oh, por... ella quiere decir que él permitiría que el tipo lo follara—.

Harry se sonrojó pero miró a Seamus—Lo había descubierto, gracias. Continúa, Hermione—.

—Sí, bueno, una vez que el chico se hacía hombre, el aspecto sexual de la relación generalmente terminaba. Los dos podían separarse, o podían seguir siendo amigos por el resto de sus vidas. El mayor generalmente se casaría y tendría una familia, mientras que a su vez, el joven podría convertirse en un erastes para otro chico—.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño—Está bien, creo que entiendo eso. Era una especie de... fase de experimentación en sus vidas—.

—Exactamente—Dijo Hermione—En la sociedad mágica, las cosas se desarrollaron de manera algo diferente. Había dos prioridades: la necesidad de permanecer ocultos del mundo muggle y la necesidad de transmitir el conocimiento y las tradiciones. Antes de que existieran lugares como Hogwarts, los padres enseñaban a sus hijos, lo que sabían era suficiente para la población en general. Sin embargo, los académicos necesitaban poder compartir sus conocimientos y los líderes necesitaban entrenar a los que liderarían cuando se fueran. El sistema de mentor/protegido era ideal para esto. Los más brillante y mejores entre los jóvenes los magos serían seleccionados por magos mayores que luego pasarían años enseñándoles todo lo que sabían—.

—Supongo—Dijo Harry lentamente—Que viviendo y trabajando juntos así, tenderían a ser... íntimos. No hay mucho tiempo para una esposa e hijos—.

—Exactamente—Dijo Hermione—Como puedes imaginar, hubo bastante competencia por los mejores mentores y los mejores estudiantes, y el Consejo Internacional de Magia de 483 estableció las primeras pautas, llamadas Los Ritos Erastes. A medida que se establecieron escuelas formales como Hogwarts, las pautas fueron modificadas hasta que alcanzaron su formato actual—.

—¿Y eso sería? —.

Hermione comenzó a marcar puntos en sus dedos—Los candidatos Eromenos deben tener al menos diecisiete años y no más de veinte. Los candidatos que todavía están en la escuela solo pueden ser Cortejados durante los meses entre las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua, para no interferir con sus EXTASIS. Los Pretendientes deben conocer a los candidatos, o ser presentados personalmente a los candidatos por alguien conocido por ellos—.

—Gracias a Dios—Murmuró Harry, habiendo imaginado una avalancha de ofertas descendiendo sobre él una vez que se corriera la voz.

—Todas las peticiones y obsequios deben presentarse en público. Los candidatos y pretendientes no pueden reunirse en privado hasta después de la etapa de obsequios, si se aceptan los obsequios. Un pretendiente no puede tener relaciones sexuales con un candidato hasta que haya sido aceptado como erastes. Un pretendiente no puede prometer nada al Candidato que no esté dentro de su capacidad de otorgar. Si un pretendiente viola esta regla, el contrato se declarará nulo y se impondrá una multa severa al pretendiente para compensar al candidato. Un pretendiente no puede prometer nada ilegal o inmoral, como las respuestas de los EXTASIS. Una vez que un Candidato ha seleccionado una erastes y se ha convertido en su eromenos, todos los demás pretendientes deben terminar su cortejo o enfrentar una multa severa. Un Candidato no está obligado a seleccionar ninguno de sus pretendientes...—.

—Así que _podría_ ignorarlos—Dijo Harry, señalando nuevamente los sobres.

Seamus resopló—Solo si quieres dos sombras, amigo. Mira, hasta que realmente _selecciones_ un erastes o cumplas veinte años, un pretendiente puede “acecharte”. No pueden hablarte en privado o tocarte, pero hasta que no les permitas pasar por el ritual de cortejo al menos, se les permite, um, adorar desde la distancia—.

Harry intentó y no pudo imaginar a Snape adorándolo de cerca _o_ de lejos.

—Tu mejor alternativa es dejar que te cortejen—Dijo Hermione con decisión—Una vez que hayan pasado por los pasos, si aún los rechazas, entonces tienen que dejarte solo—.

—Gracias a Dios—Dijo Harry fervientemente.

—Por supuesto, una vez que salgas de la escuela, otros serán libres para cortejarte hasta que cumplas veinte años o elijas un erastes—Le recordó Hermione.

Harry gimió y se cubrió la cara con la almohada—Tal vez solo encuentre una isla desierta durante los próximos tres años, o me uniré a un monasterio—.

—No es tan malo—Dijo Seamus alegremente—El mentor adecuado puede ayudarte con tu carrera—.

Ron resopló—Como si “Harry Potter” fuera a _necesitar_ ese tipo de ayuda—.

—Nunca se sabe—Dijo Seamus prácticamente—Harry podría deshacerse del viejo Quién-Tú-Sabes mañana, y luego ¿dónde estaría? Buscando una nueva línea de trabajo, creo, y no estaría de más tener a alguien facilitando el camino—.

Harry se quitó la almohada de la cara y dijo, con una sonrisa—Sin mencionar el buen sexo—Se hizo un silencio mortal y, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los tres lo miró a los ojos—¿Qué? —.

—Harry, el sexo es para el otro tipo—Dijo Seamus con franqueza—Su recompensa, por así decirlo—.

Harry frunció el ceño y se sentó—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Se supone que no debo disfrutarlo? —.

—Estoy segura de que tu pareja se aseguraría de que no fueras, uhm, lastimado—Dijo Hermione vacilante—Pero esta no es una relación romántica, Harry. Es, bueno, es un acuerdo de negocios—.

Harry se quedó aturdido por un momento, pensando que esto empeoraba cada vez más—Así que se espera que me prostituya por el bien de la tradición—.

Ron resopló—Ya lo tienes, amigo—.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron—No es así, Harry—Dijo con seriedad—La mayoría de las personas que han estado en este tipo de relación lo recuerdan con cariño y, a menudo, siguen siendo amigos de por vida—.

—Pero se supone que no debes enamorarte, y no te quedarás así de por vida, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —.

—También es bueno—Dijo Seamus con una sonrisa—¿Te imaginas tener sexo con _Snape_ para siempre? —.

Ron murmuró—No quiero ni imaginarme al bastardo grasiento _desnudo_ , si no te importa—.

—Harry—Dijo Hermione vacilante—No hay muchas parejas de magos homosexuales, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Con la población tan baja, se espera que un mago se case y tenga una familia. Todavía puede tener ocasionalmente eromenos, pero su primer compromiso es con su familia—.

—Mira, Ron, podría haber sido peor—Dijo Harry, intentando sonreír—Lucius Malfoy podría haber hecho una oferta—.

Ron hizo un sonido de náuseas—Gracias por _esa_ imagen mental, Harry—.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago con este lote? —Preguntó Harry, señalando los dos sobres.

—Bueno, a menos que quieras que el profesor Spindley-Worme y el profesor Snape te sigan—Dijo Hermione—Vas a tener que leer esas cartas y enviar una respuesta alentándolos a continuar su Cortejo—.

—Pero no los alientes demasiado—Advirtió Seamus—Hacerse el “difícil de conseguir” definitivamente es requisito en este juego. Haz que sea demasiado fácil para ellos, y se correrá la voz de que eres una puta y no quieres _ese_ tipo de reputación—Se puso de pie y se estiró—Lamento tener que correr, pero le prometí a Dean que lo vería después de la cena—.

—Y tengo que ir a la biblioteca, buscar algo para mi ensayo de historia—Dijo Hermione, levantándose también—Mientras esté allí, veré si puedo encontrar algo que te ayude con esto, Harry—.

Harry se sentó por un largo momento después de que se hubieran ido, mirando los sobres sin abrir, luego miró a Ron, todavía sentado en el suelo—¿Ron? —Preguntó, vacilante—¿Vas a estar bien con esto? —.

Ron se encogió de hombros—No es que tengas muchas opciones, ¿verdad? —.

—No—Dijo Harry, suspirando—Pero prefiero aguantar que me sigan si permitir que me Cortejen te hará sentir incómodo—.

Ron sonrió—No es como si Snape no te siguiera, de todos modos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué supones lo hizo hacer esto? —.

—Quién sabe por qué Snape hace _cualquier cosa_ —Replicó Harry.

Ron se rió—Tienes razón—Hizo un gesto a los sobres—Entonces, ¿vas a leer tus cartas de amor? —.

Harry golpeó a Ron en la cabeza con ellos—Prefiero ver si puedo vencerte en Ajedrez Mágico—.

—Sigue soñando—Se burló Ron, pero Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que estaba usando su sonrisa habitual cuando se puso de pie y fue a buscar su set. Harry miró los sobres una vez más y luego los metió debajo de la almohada. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para leerlos más tarde.


	5. Enfrentamientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Snape se recostó en su asiento en la mesa principal con un engreído sentimiento de satisfacción. Los Tres Gryffindor y uno de sus cohortes habían salido corriendo del Salón como si un Grim estuviera pisándoles los talones. El resto de los estudiantes estaban alborotados. Era una cuestión de quién le hechizaría al olvido primero: Draco o Worme. Los otros miembros del personal se dividieron en partes iguales entre la incredulidad aturdida y la ira horrorizada.

Su trabajo del día estaba casi completo.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al silencio de sus mazmorras. Como había medio esperado, no llegó muy lejos antes de que alguien gritara su nombre.

—¡Snape! —.

Se detuvo y se volvió, burlándose del instructor de DCAO mientras se acercaba en un remolino de túnicas escarlatas—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Max? —.

Max lo fulminó con la mirada cuando lo alcanzó—¡Dijiste que no estabas interesado en el chico Potter! —.

Snape levantó una ceja—¿Lo hice? Debo haber cambiado de opinión—.

—¡Maldita sea, Snape! ¡Eso no es jodidamente justo! —.

—¿Seguramente no dudas de tu habilidad para atraer y ganar al chico? —.

—Por supuesto que no—Dijo Max a la defensiva—Es solo... ¡maldición, hombre! Podrías haberme advertido primero—.

—Prefiero el elemento sorpresa—Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dio a Max una mirada de diversión sardónica—Debería hacer que la persecución sea más... interesante para ti. ¿A menos que no te sientas a la altura del desafío? —.

Max se erizó—¡No te interesa en lo más mínimo el chico! —.

Snape descubrió un trozo microscópico de pelusa en su manga y se lo quitó—En realidad, Harry Potter es bastante atractivo. Tengo que agradecerte por llamar ese hecho a mi atención—.

—¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? —.

El labio de Snape se curvó—Malfoy Senior y yo tenemos algunas... diferencias ideológicas que hacen que una relación con su hijo sea imprudente, por no mencionar que no es saludable para mi existencia continua. Además—Agregó con una sonrisa—Con todos los magos que compiten por el joven Malfoy, las probabilidades de obtener al joven Potter son mejores—.

Los ojos de Max brillaron—No estaría muy seguro de eso, viejo. Tengo la intención de ganar esta competencia—.

—¿Quizás te interesaría una pequeña apuesta? —.

Max sonrió ampliamente ante eso—¿Estás ansioso por deshacerte de tu dinero, verdad, Severus? —.

—O verte perder el tuyo—.

—Correcto. Cincuenta galeones quien gane, y otros cincuenta a que lo tengo en mi cama antes de las vacaciones de Pascua—.

La expresión de Snape se endureció pero él simplemente dijo—Aceptado—.

Max le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda—¡Por Júpiter, Severus, esto será divertido! Tienes razón, _hace_ que la persecución sea más interesante—Le guiñó un ojo a Snape y dijo—Será mejor que planee mi próxima Oferta, entonces. No quiero que me ganes—Silbando alegremente, se dirigió hacia el Salón.

Snape se quedó parado por un largo momento, apretando los puños, luego se apartó de la escalera de la mazmorra y se dirigió hacia arriba.

* * *

—¡Así que ayúdame, Albus, si me guiña un ojo una vez más, voy a sacar su ojo! —.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla, con los dedos entrelazados mientras observaba al maestro de Pociones avanzar y retroceder en su oficina—Oh cielos. Y aquí pensé que era _Harry_ quien te interesaba—.

Snape se giró para mirar a Dumbledore—No seas idiota, Albus. Sabes a lo que me refiero. El hombre insiste en actuar como si fuéramos amigos íntimos, cuando debe quedar claro que odio y desprecio al hombre—.

—Vamos, Severus; despreciarías a cualquiera en esa posición, y lo sabes—.

Snape frunció el ceño—Lo que desprecio son los métodos de enseñanza descuidados. El hombre mima a los estudiantes. Prefiere ser su amigo en lugar de prepararlos para lo que está ahí afuera, y algún día, eso matará a uno de ellos—.

—No creo que sea tan malo como eso—Dijo Dumbledore suavemente— _Existe_ el viejo adagio sobre la captura de más moscas con miel que con vinagre—.

—Gracias, Albus. Cuando quiera atrapar moscas, me aseguraré de tener eso en mente—Dijo Snape—En este momento, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo, cómo voy a persuadir a Potter para que me elija en lugar de ese imbécil—.

Dumbledore se rio entre dientes—Severus, sabes, no creo haberte visto tan alegre en mucho tiempo. Me alegra mucho verte tan interesado en algo más que tus pociones. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué este repentino deseo de ganar—.

El ceño de Snape se profundizó—Worme en realidad tuvo el descaro de apostar a que llevaría a Harry, el Sr. Potter, a su cama para las vacaciones de Pascua. Me dará mucho placer quitarle su dinero—.

—Así como al Sr. Potter—.

Snape suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas—Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de qué hacer con él una vez que lo tenga—.

Dumbledore levantó las cejas—Estas siendo un poco presuntuoso, ¿verdad, Severus? No sabes si vas a ganar—.

—Oh, voy a ganar—Dijo Snape—Sniggley-Worme* es demasiado honesto, y tengo la intención de... doblar un poco las reglas—.

—No serías un Slytherin si no lo fueras—Dijo Dumbledore con cariño—En cuanto a qué hacer con el chico, creo que eso sería obvio—.

Snape fulminó con la mirada al Director—Conoces mis sentimientos sobre ese tema, Albus. Desflorar inocentes no es de mi agrado—.

—¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de Harry? —.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Potter se sentirá aliviado al descubrir que no será necesario que caliente mi cama—.

—¿Y cómo, precisamente, pretendes explicar tu interés en él de otra manera? —Preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes—Su actitud hacia él hasta este punto ha sido completamente negativa, por lo que es dudoso que él crea que de repente estás interesado en ayudarlo en su carrera académica—.

—Albus, ¿estás sugiriendo que me meta con el mocoso? —Gruñó Snape.

—No exactamente en esos términos, pero te _sugiero_ que consideres que el Sr. Potter es un chico de diecisiete años que tendrá que hacer un compromiso exclusivo durante tres años. Si bien es posible que te sientas cómodo con el celibato, dudo que eso sea atractivo para él—.

Snape se frotó la cara con la mano—Esta situación se vuelve más terrible con cada momento—.

—Entonces tal vez deberías concedérselo a Max—.

Snape se puso rígido y lo miró de nuevo—¿Dejar que ese aburrido insufrible gane? ¡Creo que no! —.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que tienes algunas estrategias por hacer—Dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillaban hacia Snape—No te mantendré por más tiempo—.

Cuando Snape se encontró bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, se le ocurrió preguntarse cómo Dumbledore siempre lograba decir la última palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Sniggley-Worme es un juego de palabras con la palabra Sniggly, que se usa para definir a alguien egoísta, vanidoso y tacaño.


	6. El Primer Salvo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se quedó mirando el pergamino frente a él, en blanco, excepto por los garabatos nerviosos que había hecho en las esquinas, y su mente se sentía igualmente en blanco. La parte de su mente que no estaba tratando de escapar, balbuceaba. ¿Qué demonios le decías a dos profesores que se te acababan de proponer? ¡Y en público!

Un libro cayó sobre la mesa justo en frente de él y saltó, sobresaltado. Hermione se dejó caer en la silla frente a él, señalando el libro mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—La biblioteca no tenía nada; bueno, en realidad sí, pero no pensé que un tratado de cuatro volúmenes del Consejo de 483 con un análisis detallado de los Ritos y los cambios posteriores serían lo tuyo—.

Harry logró sonreír ante eso—No, no parece que lo fuera—.

—En realidad fue bastante fascinante. ¿Sabía que en 1193, se agregó un codicilo a las Reglas que describe qué tipo de mascotas eran permitidas como obsequios? Parece que el año anterior, uno de los Candidatos recibió una quimera joven y se lo comió—

—Encantador—Dijo Ron, sentándose junto a Harry. Cogió el libro—¿Qué es esto, entonces? —.

— _“Los Ritos Erastes, lo que todo Eromenos debería saber”_ —Dijo Hermione—Madame Pince lo ordenó especialmente, Harry. Dijo que ayudaría a resolver las cosas para ti—Se dio cuenta de las cartas sobre la mesa y señaló—¿Son esas, entonces? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry pesadamente—Adelante, échale un vistazo. No hay nada personal en ellas, solo una solicitud de permiso para cortejarme. Tal vez puedas ayudarme a encontrar una respuesta—.

—Whoa, mira esto, Harry—Dijo Ron, hojeando el libro—Tiene fotos y todo—Se quedó mirando una página, girando el libro en sus manos—No pensé que eso fuera _posible_ —.

Harry echó un vistazo y, vislumbrando, rápidamente sacó el libro de las manos de Ron y lo cerró. Las ilustraciones _serían_ imágenes mágicas—Pensé que ese tipo de cosas te disgustaban—.

—¿Qué, tipos con otros tipos? —Ron se encogió de hombros—Escuché que es una fase por la que pasan algunos muchachos. Ahora que lo pienso, los Gemelos todavía la están pasando. Supongo que está bien, pero no es lo mío—Hizo un gesto hacia las cartas que Hermione estaba examinando— _Eso_ es lo que me repugna. Toda la idea—.

—Y yo creo que es bastante intrigante—Dijo Hermione, dejando las cartas y mirando a Harry—¿Has decidido lo que vas a decir? —.

Hizo un gesto a su pergamino—¿ _Parece_ que sé lo que voy a decir? —.

—Supongo que “joder” no sería apropiado—Dijo Ron, recogiendo las cartas—Bueno, al menos el profesor Max suena humano. Snape se lee como si tuviera un atizador en el culo mientras lo escribía. Probablemente lo tenía, el idiota pervertido—.

—Creo que el profesor Snape es encantador—Objetó Hermione—Es digno y muestra una notable sensibilidad hacia la situación y los sentimientos de Harry—.

Ron resopló—Cierto. Como si Snape estuviera sintiéndose “sensible” por cualquier cosa, mucho menos por lo que Harry siente—.

—Debe importarle o no se habría acercado a Harry—Argumentó Hermione.

—Probablemente solo este cachondo—Respondió Ron—Apuesto a que han pasado décadas desde la última vez que tuvo algo. ¿Qué tiene de malo la nota del profesor Max, entonces? —.

—Es…—Hermione vaciló—Es demasiado _familiar_ , demasiado informal. Como si estuviera pidiendo un beso rápido en el armario de Encantamientos, en lugar de una decisión que cambia la vida—.

—Probablemente lo sea—Dijo Ron, sonriendo—Hablando de eso...—Sugestivamente, flexionó las cejas hacia Hermione.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! Harry necesita nuestra ayuda—.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry malhumorado—Estoy pensando en gatear de regreso a la cama y tirar las mantas sobre mi cabeza—.

—Eso no resolverá el problema en absoluto—Dijo Hermione prácticamente—Mira, por qué no dices algo así como que es un honor haber sido considerado y que necesitas más información porque no lo esperabas—.

—Me estás diciendo—Murmuró Harry, escribiendo obedientemente sobre el pergamino—¿Puedo enviar lo mismo a ambos? No podría encontrar una forma diferente de decir esto para cada uno de ellos—.

—Creo que es una buena idea—Dijo Hermione, asintiendo—Mantiene el campo de juego nivelado, por así decirlo—.

—¿ _Ahora_ podemos ir a darnos un besuqueo rápido? —Ron preguntó lastimeramente.

—Adelante—Dijo Harry, sin dejar de escribir—Solo voy a copiar esto, luego leeré un poco antes de acostarme—No miró el libro de referencia, pero el rubor en sus mejillas probablemente les dijo lo que tenía la intención de leer.

Hermione dejó que Ron la tomara de la mano y la llevara a un rincón sombreado de la Sala Común. Harry los observó con nostalgia durante unos minutos, deseando tener algo como lo que ellos tenían, y luego volvió resueltamente su atención al pergamino.

* * *

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Profesor Snape,_
> 
> _Me siento honrado de que piense que soy digno de su consideración. Admito que no había imaginado tal posibilidad para mi futuro, ni estoy seguro de que sería lo mejor para mí aceptar esa relación. Sin embargo, estoy intrigado por la idea y, si desea discutir este asunto más a fondo, estaría dispuesto a escuchar._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Harry Potter_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Snape estudió el pergamino entregado por la lechuza de Potter, con un rizo divertido en los labios. El chico debe haber conseguido que Granger lo ayudara a escribirlo. Era muy improbable, basado en su trabajo de clase anterior, que pudiera haber puesto pensamientos de cualquier complejidad en el papel. También había una manera rígida en la redacción, muy diferente de la franqueza insolente habitual del niño. Por extraño que parezca, se lo perdió. En cualquier caso, pensó, volviendo a mirar el pergamino, el niño tenía una mano decente cuando se lo proponía. Quizás sería útil copiando cosas para Snape. Tendría que usar _algo_ para mantener al chico ocupado durante tres años.

—¡Snape! Mira esto y prepárate para pagar—.

Snape levantó la vista cuando el profesor de DCAO entró en la sala de profesores y arrojó un pergamino sobre la mesa frente a él.

— _“Intrigado por la idea”_ , dice, aunque no lo había considerado antes. ¿Qué piensas de eso? —.

En silencio, Snape le entregó a Max su propio pergamino para leer. La expresión del hombre mientras leía las mismas palabras no tenía precio, y Snape estaba casi agradecido con Potter por eso.

—Bueno. Bueno, _por_ _supuesto_ , el chico tuvo que enviarnos el mismo mensaje a cada uno de nosotros, para que no supiéramos a cuál de nosotros favorece. Muy inteligente de su parte, en caso de que comparáramos notas—.

—Muy vago, es más probable—Dijo Snape, retirando su propia nota—Usó su cuota de palabras de múltiples sílabas para la semana y no podía molestarse en buscar otras—.

Max frunció el ceño—No piensas mucho sobre el chico, ¿verdad? —.

Snape contempló sus dedos entrelazados—Por el contrario. Creo que Potter tiene una inteligencia superior a la media, aunque elige no usar su cerebro más de una vez al año. Es poco probable que iguale su coraje, como lo es su imprudencia ciega. Si de alguna manera se las arregla para no matarse él mismo en una de sus aventuras idiotas, sin duda se convertirá en uno de los mejores magos de su generación—Tomo una pausa—No es que eso _sea mucho_ que decir—.

—¡Vaya Severus! —Dijo McGonagall, entrando a la habitación a tiempo para escuchar este discurso—Creo que es lo mejor que has dicho sobre el Sr. Potter—.

—Por favor, no lo repitas en su presencia, Minerva—Dijo Snape—No deseo inflar su autoimagen—.

McGonagall le dirigió una mirada que no pudo interpretar—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, Severus—.

—¡Minerva! —Dijo Max, cruzando la habitación para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—Querida señora, has venido en el momento más oportuno. Necesitaré un acompañante para mis reuniones con el joven Harry, y no puedo imaginar a nadie mejor que su Jefa de su casa. ¿Me harías el honor de favorecernos con tu presencia? —.

McGonagall miró a Snape inquisitivamente y él asintió—Muy bien—.

—Me has hecho sumamente feliz—Dijo mientras levantaba cada una de sus manos para besarlas—Adiós por ahora. Debo ir a exprimir mi cerebro y preparar mi estrategia—.

—Eso no llevará mucho tiempo—Murmuró Snape mientras el hombre se apresuraba, y levantó una ceja ante el resoplido divertido de McGonagall—Minerva, tengo la clara impresión de que no te importa nuestro estimado colega—.

—Es un maestro lo suficientemente decente, pero confío en él lo más lejos que puedo—.

—Tampoco confías en mí—Señaló Snape.

—Ah, pero te _conozco_ , Severus—Dijo tranquilamente. Ella se acomodó en la silla junto a él—¿Estás seguro de que estás cómodo conmigo acompañando su reunión con Harry? Las reglas también me prohíben acompañarte a ti—.

Snape le dio una media sonrisa divertida—He hecho arreglos previos. El Director estará acompañando mis reuniones con Potter—.

McGonagall se rió entre dientes—Había olvidado cuán astuto puedes ser, Severus—.

Él inclinó su cabeza gentilmente—Gracias—.

—Tengo una clase en unos minutos, pero quería darte esto—McGonagall le entregó un pequeño cuaderno—El diario de Transfiguración de Harry, de su Primer Año—.

Snape levantó una ceja—¿Por qué demonios querría su diario? —.

—Debido a que Harry escribió notas de Transfiguración terriblemente malas... pero escribió sobre muchas otras cosas, sin esperar que alguien leyera eso. Algunas de esas notas podrían darle a una persona, ideas sobre lo que el joven Potter quiere más en este mundo—McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Snape miró el pequeño diario y luego a la profesora de Transfiguración—Minerva, hubieras sido una excelente Slytherin—.

—No seas insultante, Severus—Dijo, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirarlo, con un brillo divertido en los ojos—Tengo diez galeones en el grupo de personal, y realmente odio perder—.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, cortando el sonido de la risa de Snape.


	7. Ajustes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Ron le susurró mientras se deslizaban en sus asientos en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—Te ves horrible—.

Harry se sintió horrible. Se había quedado despierto demasiado tarde leyendo la noche anterior, y luego se había quedado dormido y se había perdido el desayuno. Su estómago gruñó para recordarle ese descuido—Estoy bien. Sin embargo, alguien olvidó despertarme para el desayuno—.

Ron se sonrojó y de repente pareció tener problemas para encontrar los ojos de Harry—Yo… nosotros… es decir, no volví a la habitación anoche—.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que había echado de menos a los otros chicos cuando se iban a la cama, y había asumido que Ron había estado con ellos—Entonces, ¿dónde...? —Se interrumpió cuando vio que el sonrojo de Ron se profundizaba—Correcto—Hermione, como Premio Anual, tenía su propia habitación, aunque parecía que había tenido un compañero de cuarto la noche anterior. Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto y luego, curioso, preguntó suavemente—¿Cómo estuvo? —.

La cara de Ron se iluminó con una mirada que hizo que Harry se sintiera peculiar—Fue brillante—Respondió, bajando la voz para que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo—No es que estuviera todo bien, ya sabes, siendo nuestra primera vez, pero no parecía importar porque éramos... nosotros. Probablemente no tenga ningún sentido, eso—Agregó tímidamente.

—En realidad, sí—Dijo Harry y suspiró. Se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría algo así en su vida, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el nuevo giro que había tomado. Hubiera sido agradable pensar que su eventual compañero en estos Ritos también estaría interesado en su placer. Sin embargo, aunque la lectura de El Libro de la noche anterior, ciertamente había abierto sus ojos sobre lo que los magos hacían juntos, las descripciones del papel de los eromenos como un “recipiente pasivo” habían sido desalentadoras, por decir lo menos. Sus breves fantasías sobre un amante mayor y más experimentado que lo tomaba en sus manos y le enseñaba sobre los placeres de la carne, se habían disuelto a la luz de la realidad. Y luego se sintió cada vez más desanimado acerca de sus perspectivas, ya que la otra cosa que la lectura de la noche anterior había confirmado, era que estaba más atraído por los hombres que por las mujeres. No solo era un bicho raro en lo que respecta a los Dursley, sino que aparentemente también era uno en el mundo Mágico.

Se dio cuenta de que Ron lo estaba mirando con curiosidad y logró sonreír—Estoy feliz por los dos—Dijo Harry sinceramente. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego el profesor Spindley-Worme entró en la sala, por lo que centraron la atención en la lección.

—Durante los próximos seis meses, revisaremos todo lo que aprendieron en los últimos seis años y medio, en preparación para sus EXTASIS—Anunció el profesor de DCAO—Recomiendo que saquen todas sus notas anteriores y pasen al menos una hora cada noche revisándolas. Lo sé—Dijo mientras los estudiantes gruñían—Que no es “divertido”, pero tampoco lo sería fallar y repetir el año—.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos en su papel mientras anotaba las instrucciones del profesor Max, reacio a dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los del otro. Dadas las circunstancias, se sentía peculiar ir a sus clases como si todo fuera igual.

—Entonces, ¿quién puede hablarme de los Gorros Rojos? —Varias manos se dispararon al aire—¿Sr. Longbottom? —.

Neville palideció un poco, pero tartamudeó—Son pequeñas criaturas parecidas a duendes que… que golpean a sus víctimas y, y usan su sangre para teñir sus gorras—.

—Bien, señor Longbottom. Cinco puntos. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme dos cosas que los desalienten? ¿Señor Potter? —.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido al escuchar su nombre ya que no había estado prestando atención. Subrepticiamente colocó su mano sobre la imagen que había estado garabateando en el borde de su pergamino e intentó recordar la lección actual—Um...—.

—¿Señorita Granger? —.

—Cruces y espadas con asas cruzadas—Respondió ella rápidamente.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger, señor Potter. Cinco puntos cada uno—.

Harry parpadeó y su boca casi se abrió. Ni siquiera había respondido, solo tartamudeo estúpidamente, y el profesor le había dado puntos. Eso no parecía correcto, pero no podía acusar exactamente al hombre de favoritismo descarado, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no era como si otros maestros no tuvieran favoritos, pero esto se sentía diferente. No se trataba de Gryffindor; se trataba de Harry.

Sintiéndose más que un poco incómodo, Harry mantuvo los ojos bajos y la boca cerrada durante el resto de la clase.

* * *

Mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase, Harry lamentó haber abandonado Adivinación el año anterior. Agotado como se sentía, podría haber tenido una buena siesta. Se las arregló para permanecer despierto de _alguna manera_ durante Aritmancia, y se sintió aliviado de finalmente dirigirse al Comedor para el almuerzo. Lo único que redujo su apetito fue el conocimiento de que su próxima clase era Pociones Dobles.

Se aseguró de llegar con tiempo suficiente para la clase, tomando asiento al lado de Neville cuando Ron se deslizó junto a Hermione. El contingente de Slytherin llegó unos minutos más tarde, pero Harry los ignoró, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su pergamino nuevamente mientras copiaba las instrucciones del tablero.

—Bueno, bueno, si no es el pequeño catamita favorito de Hogwarts—Dijo una voz de arrastre familiar, y Harry podía sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado. Respiró hondo y continuó obstinadamente, ignorando a Draco. Sin embargo, pudo ver a Ron ponerse rígido en el banco frente a él.

—Deberías hablar, Malfoy—Espetó Ron—¿Cuántas cartas tenías? ¿Siete? ¿Diez? ¿Te estás prostituyendo a todo el Ministerio? —.

—No, se lo dejo a los Weasley—Dijo Draco dulcemente.

Ron se puso de pie, apretó los puños—Por qué tú…—.

Harry suspiró y se levantó también, extendiendo su brazo para evitar que Ron se lanzara hacia Draco—Gracias, Ron, pero puedo manejar esto yo mismo—.

—Oh, sí, imagino que eres muy bueno _manejándote_ a ti mismo—Dijo Draco, sonriendo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el maestro de Pociones hizo su entrada enérgica a la habitación.

—No habrá peleas en mi salón de clases, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley—Dijo Snape, dirigiéndose rápidamente al frente de la sala—Diez puntos de Gryffindor. Cada uno—.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a Snape pero se dejó caer en su asiento sin decir una palabra, después de haber aprendido la inutilidad de protestar en los últimos siete años. Harry también se sentó y reanudó su copia, extrañamente aliviado de que Snape no fuera diferente. Seguía siendo tan descaradamente injusto como siempre.

Snape llegó al frente del aula y se dio la vuelta, mirando a la sala en general—Sr. Malfoy, ¿necesita ayuda para ubicar su asiento? —.

Draco, que todavía estaba sonriendo a Harry, lo miró sorprendido—No, profesor—.

—Entonces le aconsejo que tome tu lugar _ahora_ , o le exigiré que se quede después de clase para reencontrarse con él—.

 _“Y, de nuevo”_ , pensó Harry, _“tal vez no”_. Sintió que Draco se alejaba y se atrevió a mirar a Snape por un breve momento antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Snape estaba mirando a toda la clase—Hoy trabajaremos en una de las pociones requeridas para que pasen sus EXTASIS al final del año. Como dudo que alguno de ustedes logre hacer la poción _correctamente_ , repetiremos esta lección varias veces durante el año. los próximos seis meses. Sugiero que se esfuercen por absorber _algo_ , ya que no deseo enseñarles a ninguno de ustedes imbéciles, nuevamente el próximo año—.

Harry pudo sentir los ojos de Snape en su rostro brevemente antes de alejarse—Señorita Granger, cambie de lugar con el Sr. Longbottom e intente mantener al Sr. Potter despierto. Odiaría que los lamentables intentos de esta clase sean arruinados por el Sr. Potter aterrizando de frente en un caldero. Una explosión por clase es mi límite. ¿Confío en que no me decepcionará en eso, señor Longbottom? —.

Harry levantó la vista brevemente cuando Hermione y Neville cambiaron de lugar, y captó la mirada de Snape sobre él. Por un breve instante, pensó que vio una pizca de preocupación y simpatía en esos ojos oscuros antes de que el hombre se volviera en un remolino de túnicas para comenzar a darles una conferencia sobre la poción que estaban a punto de hacer. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Harry se sintiera extrañamente cálido por dentro.


	8. Comunicaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sentó nerviosamente, hurgando en la comida en su plato. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había recibido las tarjetas, dos semanas desde que había respondido, y según Seamus, era hora de que sus posibles pretendientes hicieran su próximo movimiento. Seamus había sido impreciso en los detalles, pero El Libro había dicho que el siguiente paso tradicional era una declaración de que el pretendiente tenía la intención de continuar su búsqueda y una solicitud de una reunión privada, en presencia de un acompañante. La idea de una reunión íntima (está bien, semi-íntima) con los dos hombres mayores hizo que el estómago de Harry hiciera cosas divertidas, y no sabía si esperar que ambos hombres hubieran cambiado de opinión, o esperar que no lo hubieran hecho.

Draco Malfoy había estado recibiendo lechuzas desde que comenzó la cena, y cada vez que llegaba una nueva, apuntaba con aire de suficiencia en dirección a Harry. Las emocionadas exclamaciones de la mesa de Slytherin y las miradas expectantes a lo largo de su propia mesa mataron el poco apetito que Harry podría haber tenido. Cuando apareció el postre en la mesa, Harry estaba tan nervioso que cada movimiento en la mesa principal lo hizo saltar.

—Mira esa—Dijo Dean, señalando a una lechuza que acababa de entrar al Salón con un enorme ramo de flores en el pico. Él se rió—Me pregunto quién le envió _eso_ a Malfoy—.

—No creas que son para Malfoy—Dijo Seamus, mirando como la lechuza se dirigía en su dirección—Creo que son para Harry—.

—Eso va en contra de las Reglas—Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—No hay regalos hasta después de la segunda oferta y la reunión privada—.

La lechuza aterrizó en la mesa frente a Harry y dejó el ramo en su plato—Um, gracias—Dijo Harry, dándole a la lechuza unas cositas de su plato. Recogió las flores y buscó una nota o una tarjeta—No hay nada que diga de quién son—.

—Bueno, _definitivamente_ no son de Snape—Dijo Ron secamente.

Harry volvió a dejar las flores. Hubo un repentino ¡Pop! que los hizo saltar a todos, una nube de humo rojo brillante, y luego un sobre se sentó en lugar del ramo, con una sola rosa roja sobre él. Harry se sonrojó cuando todas las chicas en la mesa suspiraron soñadoramente sobre el gesto romántico, y de mala gana abrió el sobre. Había un solo trozo de papel dentro y lo sacó.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Harry,_
> 
> _Recibí tu misiva con deleite y humilde gratitud. Tu declaración de que no esperabas recibir tales atenciones me hizo sonreír. ¿Me atrevo a decir que tu modestia te da un gran crédito? Sin embargo, demasiada modestia puede ser un fracaso tan grande como demasiado orgullo, y espero con ansias el día en que me permitas ayudarte a tomar tu lugar en el Mundo Mágico, como una de sus luces brillantes. Perdona mi franqueza si presumo demasiado; tu dulce timidez me pone audaz._
> 
> _¿Me harías el gran honor de tener una conferencia privada conmigo el sábado por la tarde? La profesora McGonagall nos ha prestado gentilmente el uso de su oficina para la ocasión. Para que no te preocupes que se supere la propiedad, me apresuro a asegurarte que la profesora McGonagall estará presente para acompañar la reunión._
> 
> _Espero cada hora tu respuesta,_
> 
> _Tu siervo devoto_
> 
> _Maximillian Spindley-Worme_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry sintió un poco de náuseas, un sentimiento que no fue ayudado por Dean y Seamus sonriéndole al otro lado de la mesa. Podía sentir que Hermione se acercaba y la oyó preguntar suavemente si estaba bien, y logró asentir. De alguna manera, se había aferrado a la idea de que todo era una broma elaborada, una broma perpetrada por Malfoy e incitada (aunque poco probable) por sus amigos. Sin embargo, la carta era demasiado real. El profesor Spindley-Worme realmente, por imposible que pareciera, lo deseaba, y su propia Jefa de Casa obviamente esperaba que él continuara con estas tradiciones. Y el profesor Snape, ¿también estaba deseando a Harry? ¿O su parte en todo esto había sido simplemente otro intento de humillar a Harry? Después de todo, el profesor aún no le había enviado una segunda oferta, algo que estaba seguro de que Malfoy señalaría con mucha alegría.

Involuntariamente, sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa principal y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que Snape lo estaba mirando atentamente. El maestro de Pociones apartó la vista de inmediato, dirigiendo su atención a un elfo doméstico que estaba a su lado por un momento antes de que el elfo doméstico desapareciera...

...Y reapareció junto a Harry, sosteniendo un sobre—El profesor Snape le pide a Zepie que le dé esto a Harry Potter, señor—.

Harry tragó saliva y tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas—Gracias, Zepie—.

El elfo doméstico le sonrió encantado—De nada, Harry Potter, señor—Desapareció y Harry abrió lentamente el sobre.

Había un trozo de papel adentro, y algo más. Algo un poco más grueso y de forma rectangular. Aunque se moría por saber de qué se trataba, sacó primero el papel y lo abrió.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Sr. Potter_
> 
> _Me alivia descubrir que siete años en esta institución te han inculcado algo, incluso si es el arte de la diplomacia. O eso, o tus habilidades para disimular han mejorado considerablemente. Dudo que haya muchos en el mundo mágico, y ciertamente ninguno entre sus pares, que estaría de acuerdo en que lo honre de alguna manera a través de mi “consideración”._
> 
> _Sospecho que, a menos que seas considerablemente más denso de lo que pensaba, te has preguntado si esto es una broma elaborada. No lo es, porque desprecio las bromas y no participaría voluntariamente en una. Tampoco es un intento de humillarte para mi propio disfrute. Su desempeño en mi clase me ofrece una amplia oportunidad para eso. Soy sincero en mi deseo de ayudarlo a encontrar su lugar en el mundo mágico y de protegerlo de aquellos que lo usarían para sus propios fines. Si tiene dificultades para conciliar eso con lo que sabe de mí, dirija su atención al artículo adjunto. Creo que explicará mis motivaciones para su satisfacción._
> 
> _Como es habitual en esta situación, he dispuesto que nos reunamos en la oficina del Director, el domingo a las 8 p.m. No llegues tarde, ya que el Director y yo tenemos bastante que hacer sin esperar por ti. La contraseña es “tarta de melaza”._
> 
> _Respetuosamente,_
> 
> _Severus Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry no pudo evitar un resoplido divertido: era muy parecido a Snape insultarlo generosamente al mismo tiempo que lo perseguía. Sacó el objeto adjunto, lo miró y jadeó tan fuerte que todos en su extremo de la mesa se volvieron para mirar.

—¿Harry? —Ron preguntó, preocupado—¿Estás bien? —.

En respuesta, Harry se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del pasillo, con la carta de Snape en la mano y sin darse cuenta de que había dejado la carta del profesor Spindley-Worme sentada en la mesa.

Un silencio sorprendido cayó sobre el Comedor, y luego la charla emocionada llenó el aire. En la mesa principal, Max le dirigió a Snape una mirada presumida y triunfante, y McGonagall se inclinó para murmurar—Lo siento mucho, Severus. A Harry no parecía gustarle lo que sea que dijiste—.

Snape permitió que una leve sonrisa tocara sus labios y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—No importa, Minerva. Perseveraré—.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada—Mejor voy tras él—Dijo Ron, levantándose.

—Iré contigo—Dijo Hermione, recogiendo la otra carta y se levantó—Harry olvidó esto—.

Salieron del pasillo y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Gryffindor, donde encontraron a Harry sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente algo. Las huellas de lágrimas surcaron su rostro, pero cuando entraron, logró sonreír y se las secó con la manga.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione, sentándose al final de la cama.

—¿Qué demonios te dijo ese bastardo? —Ron exigió.

En respuesta, Harry le entregó una tarjeta rectangular. Ron lo miró sorprendido. Era una postal mágica, una imagen de algún tipo de ruina antigua. Mientras observaba, la imagen se movió para poder ver una ladera cubierta de hierba, luego agua azul brillante y finalmente el rostro risueño de una mujer joven con el cabello largo y rojo. Le dio la vuelta y leyó la escritura en el reverso, luego se la entregó a Hermione. Echó un vistazo a la imagen, le dio la vuelta y leyó en voz alta:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Sev_
> 
> _Tenías razón: Corfú es increíble. ¡El océano es tan azul y tan claro que puedes ver el fondo, y ayer nadé con **delfines**! ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Y estas ruinas… todavía puedo sentir el poder en ellas, y me hace sentir increíblemente humilde. No te rías… puede suceder._
> 
> _Me imagino que estás acurrucado sobre tus libros y tu caldero, sin apenas darte cuenta de que es verano. El año que viene, te **arrastraré** con nosotros, no importa cuánto protestes. Madre dice que visitaremos Egipto, solo para tentarte más, y me niego absolutamente a considerar ir sin ti, mi querido amigo._
> 
> _Lily_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—Esa es tu madre, ¿no es así, Harry? —Preguntó Ron, sentándose en la cama y señalando la tarjeta. Harry asintió con la cabeza—Entonces eran amigos. Extraño—.

—Me estás diciendo—Dijo Harry fervientemente.

— _Explica_ por qué siempre te ha cuidado, en cierto modo—Dijo Hermione lentamente—Pensamos que era porque Dumbledore lo quería, o porque tu padre le salvó la vida, pero tal vez es porque amaba a tu madre—.

Ron hizo una mueca—¡Ew! Querer follar a Harry porque él y la madre de Harry eran amigos… eso está mal en muchos sentidos—.

Hermione le dio a Ron una mirada exasperada—Ron, no quise decir ese tipo de amor. Incluso Snape no es tan retorcido—.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Murmuró Ron.

—¿Dijo algo sobre tu madre en su carta? —Hermione le preguntó a Harry.

Le entregó la carta de Snape—Solo que la tarjeta explicaría sus motivaciones—.

Hermione escaneó la carta, riéndose de parte de ella, luego se la entregó a Ron—No es exactamente una declaración romántica, ¿verdad? —.

—El Libro dice que no se les permite hacer propuestas románticas hasta después de la primera cita—Señaló Harry—Aunque la carta del profesor Max se acerca. ¡Oh, diablos! —Dijo, recordando su vuelo desde el Salón—La dejé sobre la mesa—.

Hermione levantó la carta y la rosa—Los traje para ti. ¿Debo poner la rosa en agua? —.

Harry se sonrojó y puso los ojos en blanco—Cierto. Soy un _chico_ , en caso de que no lo hayas notado. A continuación, estarás sugiriendo que lo presione en un libro como recuerdo—.

Ron, que había arrancado la carta del profesor de DCAO de la mano de Hermione para leerla, se la lanzó a Harry—No lo sé, Harry. Como una de las “luces brillantes” del mundo mágico, es posible que quieras ponerla en bronce o algo así. Podrías ponerlo en un museo algún día. Espera, tu “dulce timidez” no permitiría eso, ¿verdad? —.

Harry agarró su almohada y golpeó a Ron en la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Profesor Snape? —.

Snape levantó la vista de los ensayos que estaba calificando y frunció el ceño—Potter. No recuerdo haberte pedido que te quedaras después de clase, a pesar de tu pobre desempeño—.

—No lo hizo, señor. Quería... necesitaba hablar con usted—.

Snape se recostó en su silla y frunció el ceño—Supongo que eres consciente de que esto va expresamente en contra de las Reglas—.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, sonriendo—Bueno, me conoces y las reglas...—.

Snape resopló ante eso y se cruzó de brazos—Muy bien. Di lo que sea que tengas que decir y sal—.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose un poco, y dio un paso más cerca—Se trata de esa tarjeta. La de la carta. Solo quería decirte... decirte...—Renunciando a las palabras, se inclinó más cerca y rápidamente besó la mejilla de Snape—Gracias—Se apresuró a retirarse apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Potter! —.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta, tragó saliva y miró a Snape. El tono de voz había sido agudo, y el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Snape era aterrador, pero había algo... peculiar en sus ojos. Algo casi... suave—¿Señor? —.

—De nada. Ahora vete—.

Harry sonrió, aliviado—¡Sí señor! —Se apresuró a salir por la puerta y volvió a meter la cabeza—El domingo por la noche, a las 8 en punto, en la oficina del Director. Estaré allí, señor—.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio por un largo momento después de que Harry se fue, mirando la puerta vacía, luego lentamente levantó la mano y se tocó la mejilla—Albus—Murmuró—¿Qué demonios has comenzado? —.


	9. Momentos Privados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

McGonagall levantó la vista cuando Harry dudó en la puerta de su oficina—Sr. Potter, entre y cierre la puerta detrás de usted—.

Harry obedeció, aunque estaba perplejo—Pensé que debía encontrarme con el profesor Spindley-Worme—.

—Eso es correcto, pero primero quería reunirme con usted en privado, para asegurarme de que comprende lo que está sucediendo—Hizo un gesto hacia una silla y, cuando Harry se hubo sentado, se inclinó hacia delante—Harry, dado que fuiste criado por muggles, es posible que no estés familiarizado con las tradiciones invocadas a través de los Ritos Erastes. Quiero que entiendas que no estás obligado a aceptar a nadie que te Corteje, ahora o después de que dejes Hogwarts—.

Harry se sintió aliviado, pero no pudo evitar decir—Seamus dice que pueden acosarme y que las ofertas pueden continuar durante años—.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza—Eso es correcto. Hasta que acepte un contrato o cumplas veinte años, eres elegible para ser Cortejado—.

Harry suspiro—Entonces no veo que _no pueda_ aceptar a alguien, a menos que quiera esconderme por años—.

—La mayoría de los hombres jóvenes no tienen ese problema, pero debido a tu fama...—McGonagall suspiró—Lo siento, Harry. Ahora, ¿tienes alguna pregunta sobre tu reunión de hoy? —.

—En realidad no—Dijo Harry, sonrojándose mientras decía—Hermione me consiguió un libro—.

—Bien—Dijo McGonagall enérgicamente—Entonces te das cuenta de que Max no puede tocarte ni hacerte preguntas íntimas, y que estaré presente todo el tiempo—Harry asintió con la cabeza—Si te sientes incómodo en cualquier momento, avísame y finalizaré la reunión. De lo contrario, durará una hora—.

Harry sonrió levemente—Gracias—.

El rostro generalmente severo de McGonagall se suavizó ligeramente—Todo estará bien, Harry—Dijo en voz baja—Ya verás—Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta—Max, puedes entrar ahora—.

El profesor de DCAO entró rápidamente en la sala, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio a Harry. Harry tuvo que admitir que el hombre mayor era guapo. No tan llamativo como Lockhart, por supuesto, pero sí lo suficientemente atractivo como para llamar la atención. Por primera vez, se preguntó por qué el profesor estaba interesado en él. Ciertamente no era bello, no con sus gafas feas y su rebelde cabello. El profesor Spindley-Worme probablemente podría tener su selección de compañeros, entonces, ¿por qué querría un niño inexperto que estaría a su alrededor durante tres años? Snape podía entenderlo; el hombre lo había estado vigilando durante años y probablemente ya era una costumbre. ¿Pero el profesor Max?

—¡Harry! —Dijo Max encantado, cruzando la habitación con las manos extendidas. McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza hacia él, y él le hizo una mueca—¿Seguramente un breve abrazo? —.

—Está en contra de las reglas—Dijo McGonagall primordialmente.

Max suspiró dramáticamente y miró a Harry, rodando los ojos. Harry no pudo evitar reírse de eso, y Max pareció complacido con esa respuesta cuando se dejó caer en un asiento al lado de Harry—Harry, una vez más, quiero agradecerte por considerarme. Espero que todo esto haya sido un poco extraño, ¿sí? —.

—Solo un poco—Admitió Harry—En realidad, más que un poco. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que se supone que estemos hablando aquí, profesor—.

—Max, por favor—Corrigió el profesor de DCAO, sonriéndole de una manera que hizo que Harry se sonrojara—Después de todo, espero que seamos buenos amigos. Y lo que se supone que debemos hacer es conocernos un poco mejor. Entonces, sé que el Quidditch es tu juego, ¿qué piensas sobre el ¿Las posibilidades de los Richmond Raptors de ganar su división este año? —.

—¿Los Raptors? —Harry preguntó, resoplando con incredulidad—¡ _Debes_ estar bromeándome! ¡Su Buscador no podría atrapar la snitch si la dejas caer en sus manos! Ahora los Birmingham Blizzards...—.

Su discusión sobre los méritos de varios equipos derivaron en un debate sobre las nuevas reglas, y de allí a las mejoras en el equipo. Estuvieron en una discusión profunda sobre varios tipos de escobas de carreras cuando la profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta—Tiempo, caballeros—.

Harry parpadeó, incapaz de creer que hubiera pasado una hora tan rápido. Y también de una manera tan agradable, aunque el Profesor… _Max_ probablemente pensó que era un completo idiota, hablando sobre Quidditch cuando se suponía que debían conocerse mejor. Tartamudeó una disculpa, pero Max la rechazó.

—Está perfectamente bien, Harry—Le aseguró Max, guiñando un ojo mientras agregaba—Al menos no tengo dudas de cuáles son tus intereses—.

—Pero no discutimos _tus_ intereses—Protestó Harry.

Max se encogió de hombros—Podemos hacer eso en nuestra próxima reunión—McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y Max sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para decir en un susurro—Olvidé que se supone que no debo decir nada al respecto—Harry se rió de eso y Max, audazmente, agarró la mano de Harry y le dio un beso en el dorso antes de que McGonagall pudiera intervenir.

—¡Profesor Worme! —Dijo ella con frialdad.

Max dejó caer la mano de Harry y retrocedió, sonriendo mientras decía—¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! Hasta más tarde, Harry—Silbando alegremente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a Harry un poco aturdido detrás de él.

* * *

Esa noche, en el banquete, McGonagall se detuvo junto al asiento de Snape en la mesa principal para murmurar—Tienes tu trabajo hecho para ti—Antes de continuar a su propio asiento.

Snape echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Potter y sus secuaces tenían las cabezas juntas, obviamente discutiendo su reunión con Worme esa misma tarde. Volvió a mirar a Minerva, con los ojos entrecerrados en consideración. Técnicamente, se suponía que los chaperones no debían discutir lo que sucedió en privado con nadie fuera de la habitación, pero un verdadero Slytherin nunca dejó que un tecnicismo se interpusiera en el camino de una meta. Además, sabía que Minerva tenía una debilidad por el Schnapps de durazno...

* * *

Dumbledore levantó la vista con una cálida sonrisa cuando Harry entró en su oficina—¡Harry, mi querido muchacho! Por favor, siéntate. ¿Caramelo de limón? —.

Harry aceptó uno de los dulces, más por tener algo que hacer que por un deseo real de hacerlo—No llego tarde, ¿verdad? Pensé que el profesor Snape ya estaría aquí—.

—Oh, llegará pronto—Dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos centelleantes hacia Harry—Le pedí que me diera unos minutos contigo primero—.

Harry frunció el ceño—La profesora McGonagall ya repasó las reglas, señor. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —.

—No, no, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras cómodo con todo esto—.

—Francamente, señor—Dijo Harry—No lo estoy. Quiero decir, ni siquiera había pensado en salir con nadie, y de repente descubro que se supone que debo elegir a un tipo con el que pasar hasta tres años de mi vida. Es un poco demasiado difícil de aceptar—.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza—Estoy seguro de que lo es. Sin embargo, no debes detenerte en lo negativo, sino en lo positivo. No estás familiarizado con gran parte del mundo mágico, Harry. Tener a alguien que te muestre los alrededores, te ayudará a comenzar cualquier carrera que desees perseguir, puede ser un gran beneficio—.

Harry se miró las manos—La cuestión es que ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Además de sobrevivir a Voldemort, por supuesto. Hermione y Ron, tienen todo tipo de planes para después de su graduación: casarse, Hermione va tras su certificado de enseñanza mientras Ron quiere ingresar a la formación de Aurores. Incluso Neville consiguió un puesto en una compañía de investigación a base de hierbas—.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla, con los ojos fijos en Harry—La mayoría de las personas comienzan con lo que les gusta hacer, lo que hacen mejor—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No sé qué es lo que mejor hago. Jugar al Quidditch, supongo. Sin mencionar luchar contra Voldemort y sus amigos. Pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para jugar profesionalmente, y...—Miro a Dumbledore—No quiero lastimar a nadie. No a menos que no pueda evitarlo—.

—Entiendo—Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—Sin embargo, no es necesario que tomes ninguna decisión hoy—Dijo, con los ojos parpadeando hacia Harry nuevamente—Esta es solo una cita informal para conocerse—.

Harry parpadeó—¿ _Cita_ ? —.

—Por falta de una palabra mejor, sí—.

—Oh, Dios—Dijo Harry débilmente. Estaba en una cita con Severus Snape. Sirius lo iba a matar cuando se enterara de esto.

Dumbledore no pareció darse cuenta ya que había dirigido su atención a la puerta—¡Entra, Severus! Precisamente a tiempo, como siempre—.

—Director—Dijo Snape formalmente, inclinando su cabeza hacia Dumbledore. Se giró para mirar a Harry y vio que el joven lo estaba mirando con una expresión de venado atrapado en la luz de la varita, en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír—Potter—.

—P-profesor—Tartamudeó Harry, luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba.

—¿Vamos a tomar una taza de té? —Preguntó Dumbledore, aparentemente ignorando el hecho de que esta “cita” estaba teniendo un comienzo menos que perfecto.

Harry tomó su taza agradecido, contento de tener algo que hacer con sus manos mientras se reclinaba en su silla. Snape parecía igualmente aliviado de tener algo que lo distrajera, y durante varios largos minutos no hubo nada más que el sonido del té siendo bebido.

—¡Oh cielos, lo olvidé por completo! —Dumbledore dijo de repente—Minerva se sentía un poco deprimida antes, algo que comió o bebió, creo, y prometí revisarla—Se puso de pie y dijo—Usaré la otra chimenea para hablar con ella. Solo tardaré un momento—.

Bajo la mirada atónita de Harry, Dumbledore desapareció en la habitación contigua, dejando cuidadosamente la puerta abierta. Volvió a mirar a Snape—¿Se supone que debe hacer eso? —.

Snape resopló—He descubierto que Albus generalmente hace lo que desea, sin importar las reglas—Tomó un sorbo de té y no pudo evitar agregar— _Era_ un Gryffindor, después de todo—.

Harry rió por lo bajo—¿No puedes simplemente verlo, escabullirse por el castillo después del toque de queda, levantarse para hacer travesuras? —.

—Demasiado fácil—Dijo Snape secamente.

Compartir una risa conjunta sobre el Director hizo que Harry se sintiera mucho más a gusto y dijo tímidamente—Gracias de nuevo por la tarjeta. Significó mucho para mí. La traje hoy conmigo, si la desea de vuelta—.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Por qué lo querría de vuelta? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Bueno, obviamente era importante para usted, o no la hubiera guardado todo este tiempo. ¿Estaba enamorado de mi madre? —Espetó él. Cuando Snape levantó una ceja, Harry se sonrojó y dijo—Lo siento. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, bueno, me preguntaba—.

Snape suspiro—Sr. Potter...—.

—Harry—.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Qué? —.

—Si estamos teniendo citas, ¿no debería llamarme “Harry”? —Dijo pacientemente.

Snape consideró esto por un momento—Muy bien. Puedes llamarme “Severus”, cuando estamos en privado. _No_ “Sev” y _nunca_ “Sevvie”—.

Harry sonrió ante la idea de llamar al severo maestro de Pociones “Sevvie”—Mamá te llamó “Sev” en la postal—.

La cara de Snape se suavizó ligeramente—Tu madre era una persona muy especial—.

—Entonces, ¿estabas? —.

—¿Enamorado de Lily Evans? —Preguntó Snape—La amaba, sí. Difícilmente podría evitar amar a Lily. ¿Pero “enamorado” de ella? —Sacudió la cabeza—Incluso si mis preferencias corrieran en esa dirección, habría sido inútil. Ella estaba enamorada de tu padre desde el momento en que estuvimos en Quinto Año—.

—¿No te gustan las pelirrojas? —Pregunto Harry—¿Cuáles _son_ tus preferencias, entonces? ¿Rubias? ¿Morenas? —.

Snape sonrió de lado—Mis preferencias tienen poco que ver con el color y más con el género—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Snape y abrió mucho los ojos—¡Oh! ¿Pero eso no te hace anormal? —Él se sonrojó—No quise decir que _eras_ anormal, quise decir... oh, demonios—.

Snape levantó una ceja—Idioma, señor Potter—.

Harry suspiro—Seamus dijo que la mayoría de los magos se establecen con una esposa y una familia después de su fase de “experimentación”—.

—Aunque odio contradecir el vasto conocimiento del Sr. Finnigan sobre el tema, el hecho es que cierto porcentaje de magos continúan prefiriendo su propio género, aunque es cierto que existen muy pocos matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo—.

—Uf—Dijo Harry, exhalando un suspiro de alivio—Pensé que había algo mal conmigo—Vio la otra ceja de Snape levantarse y se echó a reír—Entré directamente en eso, ¿no? —.

—Demasiado fácil, señor Potter. Harry—Dijo Snape, con un brillo en sus ojos que Harry habría jurado que era una sonrisa. Se rió de nuevo—¿Supongo que quieres decir que sientes una preferencia fuera de la norma? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Nunca lo había pensado realmente. Cuando estaba en Cuarto Año, estaba enamorado de una chica. Cho Chang. Pero luego Voldemort regresó, y he estado tan ocupado tratando de mantenerme con vida que no he tenido tiempo de perseguir a nadie—.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro? —.

Harry se sonrojó y se miró las manos en el regazo—Hermione me consiguió un libro, para ayudar a resolver todo esto. Hay algunas... fotos en la parte de atrás—.

—Ah—Dijo Snape, asintiendo con la cabeza— _“Los Ritos Erastes, lo que todo Eromenos debería saber”_. Los dibujos _son_ bastante buenos—.

Harry parpadeó hacia él—¿Lo has leído? —Espetó.

Snape le dirigió una mirada exasperada—Harry, intenta usar tu cerebro por una vez. Yo mismo era eromenos, hace veinte años—.

—¿Eras? —Harry preguntó, sorprendido, luego se sonrojó—Oh, por supuesto que lo eras. Así es como sabes todo esto. Quién...—Se interrumpió, sonrojándose aún más, y murmuró—Lo siento, no es asunto mío—.

Snape se quedó callado por un momento—Pensé que uno de los miembros de la facultad aquí en Hogwarts me haría una oferta, pero no lo hizo. Entonces pensé que tal vez estaba esperando hasta que ya no fuera un estudiante. Estaba tan segur... El último día del año, fui a verlo. Él me dijo que debido a su posición particular aquí en Hogwarts, no tenía permitido tomar un eromenos. Nunca. Regresé a casa, sintiéndome enojado y rechazado, que me habían guiado. Mientras visitaba a familiares, Lucius Malfoy me presentó al hombre que acababa de terminar de servir como eromenos. Este hombre era increíble, atractivo, poderoso, inteligente y estaba muy interesado en mí. Nadie había estado tan concentrado en mi como él. Me prometió conocimiento y poder, y yo le creí—Cerró los ojos y suspiró—No había estado con Tom Riddle ni un mes cuando me di cuenta en que había mentido—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron—¿Voldemort? —.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—Estaba atrapado. Estaba demasiado intoxicado por sus atenciones como para cuidarme a mí mismo, algo que no era muy Slytherin… y cuando pensé en leer el contrato, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo siguió lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no pudiera disolver el contrato por incumplimiento de la promesa, e hizo los próximos tres años de mi vida... difíciles—.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. Odiaba pensar en alguien entre las garras de Voldemort así, especialmente Snape. Parpadeó y se preguntó de dónde había salido _ese_ pensamiento—¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —.

—El día que terminó el contrato, huí. No sabía a dónde ir y de alguna manera terminé aquí. Albus me acogió, me dio trabajo que hacer y un hogar—.

—Un hogar—Dijo Harry suavemente—Sé lo que es querer eso—.

—Espero que lo hagas—Dijo Snape en voz baja. Él arqueó su ceja hacia Harry—¿Te _das_ cuenta de que hemos discutido elementos que, técnicamente, están fuera de los límites en este momento? —.

Harry le sonrió—Entonces quizás es bueno que el Director tuviera que alejarse por unos minutos—.

Snape se rió entre dientes—No me sorprendería saber que había planeado esto—.

Harry no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Snape, atónito por cómo cambiaba su rostro cuando se reía. Era casi… atractivo, de una manera oscura y profundamente sexy. _“Oh sí”_ , pensó para sí mismo. _“Sirius me va a matar”._


	10. Padrinos Y Regalos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

De alguna manera, Harry no se sorprendió de recibir una lechuza de Sirius al día siguiente, pidiéndole que fuera a la cabaña de Hagrid después de clases. Suspiró, preguntándose cómo iba a explicar esta situación a su padrino, al mismo tiempo que esperaba que Sirius tuviera algún consejo práctico para él, por ejemplo. cómo salir de este lío.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y le sonrió—¡Harry! Entra, toma asiento. Tengo el té listo para ti y horneé algunos pasteles antes—En un susurro fuerte, dijo—Tengo algo que atender afuera, así que te dejaré a ti y a Black tener un poco de privacidad—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y agradeció, y se acercó vacilante a la chimenea. Sirius se levantó de su silla en un momento, cruzando los brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo, y Harry se aferró a su padrino por un largo momento. Se sentía tan bien tener a Sirius allí, y estaba tan listo para cambiar sus cargas a otra persona para variar.

—Déjame mirarte—Dijo Sirius, sosteniéndolo con el brazo extendido—Dios, Harry, has crecido tanto. Te pareces más a tu padre todos los días—.

—También te ves bien—Dijo Harry. Sabía por sus reuniones y cartas poco frecuentes que Sirius se quedaba con Remus Lupin cada vez que no estaba haciendo mandados para Dumbledore, y era evidente que su vida estaba de acuerdo con él. Se parecía más al hombre en la foto de la boda de sus padres y menos al desesperado criminal escapado—¿Cómo está el profesor Lupin? —.

—Muy bien. Envía su amor y le diré que preguntaste por él—Se volvió hacia la tetera, sirviéndoles una taza a cada uno, y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la chimenea—Bueno, Harry, este es un gran año para ti, ¿no? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Creo que pasaré mis EXTASIS sin ningún problema: Hermione nos obliga a estudiar a Ron y a mí todas las noches—.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza—No solo eso, sino que tienes que tomar una gran decisión sobre a quién tomar como tú Erastes—.

Harry arrojó su trago de té al otro lado de la habitación—¿Qué? ¿ _Sabes_ sobre eso? —.

Sirius lo miró perplejo—¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? Ha sido una tradición durante siglos, ¿verdad? Yo también fui Eromenos—.

—¿Tú _fuiste_? —Harry jadeó.

—Por supuesto. La mayoría de las familias mágicas antiguas siguen la práctica. Es _tradición_ , Harry—.

—¿Mi padre? —.

—Bueno, no—Admitió Sirius—Pero entonces, él tenía a Lily, ¿no es así? Siendo nacida muggle, ella no habría entendido que la hiciera esperar tres años para casarse. Y, por supuesto, Remus no podía, siendo un hombre lobo y todo eso. Pero Peter lo hizo—Su rostro se oscureció ante la mención de su traidor ex amigo—Fue a MacNair, en el Ministerio—.

—Probablemente así fue como conoció a Voldemort—Dijo Harry—MacNair es un Mortífago—.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido pero luego, después de pensarlo un momento, asintió—No me sorprendería. Siempre pensé que al hombre le gustaba demasiado su papel de verdugo—.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó la boca de Sirius—Ah, bueno, el mío era un Auror, uno que no sabrías. Me ayudó mucho con mi entrenamiento, cosas que me salvaron la vida un par de veces. Fueron buenos años—.

—Entonces no te importó el... ¿Tú sabes? —.

—¿El sexo? —Sirius le dirigió una mirada divertida—Harry, perdí mi virginidad a los quince años y prácticamente perseguí cualquier cosa con piernas. Geoff era un buen amigo y un buen maestro. No me arrepiento de ningún momento que pasé con él—.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Si era tan buen amigo, ¿por qué no trató de ayudarte cuando te arrestaron? —.

Sirius suspiró y se recostó en su silla—Lo mataron durante una redada de Mortífagos seis meses antes de que murieran tus padres—.

—Oh—Harry no sabía qué decir a eso.

—Todavía lo extraño—Dijo Sirius en voz baja, agregando enérgicamente—Suficiente sobre mí. Supongo que ya has aprendido algo sobre los Ritos Erastes—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Hermione me consiguió un libro—.

Sirius sonrió con cariño— _“Los Ritos Erastes, lo que todo Eromenos debería saber”_ —Dijo—Gran libro. Casi agote mi copia del mismo—.

Harry se sonrojó, sin estar seguro de querer imaginarse a su padrino vertiéndose sobre los dibujos sexualmente explícitos en la parte de atrás—Um, sí—.

Podía sentir los agudos ojos de Sirius sobre él—Harry, ¿eres virgen? —Harry asintió, demasiado avergonzado para responder—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, muchacho. Solo necesitamos asegurarnos de arreglarte con el tipo correcto de hombre, uno que sepa cómo cuidarte adecuadamente—.

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso, sin estar seguro de si le gustaba la idea de que alguien “lo cuidara”. Por un lado, sería bueno compartir algunas de sus cargas con otra persona. Por otro lado, se había estado cuidando desde que era un niño y le molestaba la idea de que alguien lo mandara—Ya he tenido dos ofertas—.

Sirius se iluminó ante eso—¿Dos ya? Sabía que serías popular, Harry. ¿De quién son? —.

—Um, bueno, el primero del profesor Spindley-Worme. ¿El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —.

Sirius frunció el ceño pensando—Hmm. Bueno, la familia Worme es lo suficientemente buena, es tan antigua como el Conquistador y todo eso. Sin embargo, no pienses mucho en este negocio de nombres con guiones. Se dice que su abuela, que sería Lucinda Spindley, tenía al viejo hombre tan apretado que el hombre no podía estornudar sin su permiso. ¿Cómo es el hombre? —.

Harry se encogió un poco de hombros—Es un maestro bastante decente, fue a Beauxbatons...—.

—Eso _no_ es lo que quise decir, Harry—.

—Oh. Bueno, supongo que es guapo y parece bastante agradable—Dijo Harry vagamente, luego agregó—Él sabe mucho sobre Quidditch. Tuvimos una buena conversación la otra noche—.

—¿Solos? —Sirius preguntó bruscamente.

—No, la profesora McGonagall nos acompañó—.

—Bien—Dijo Sirius—Tendré que revisar, ver qué puedo averiguar acerca de este tipo. Mientras tanto, asegúrate de que siga las reglas. Sin dedos viajeros ni besos hasta que veamos con qué tipo de compensación está dispuesto a enfrentarse—Harry se sonrojó un poco y Sirius dijo, con un gruñido—No has _dejado_ que te toque, ¿verdad? —

—No exactamente—Dijo Harry rápidamente—Me besó la mano, eso es todo. Y la profesora McGonagall lo regañó por eso—.

—De acuerdo entonces—.

Harry decidió _no decirle_ a Sirius sobre haber besado a Snape en la mejilla; De hecho, esperaba que su padrino se olvidara del otro pretendiente. Desafortunadamente para él, Sirius no lo hizo.

—¿Quién es el segundo pretendiente? —Sirius preguntó. Harry murmuró y Sirius frunció el ceño—Habla, Harry. No pude entender una palabra de lo que dijiste—.

Harry suspiro—Profesor Snape—.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sirius se levantó de su silla, su rostro lívido y sus manos apretadas—¡Cómo se _atrevió_ ese bastardo grasiento a ponerte una mano encima! —.

—Um, Sirius, no lo ha hecho—Señaló Harry—Me está cortejando, como Max—.

—Max—Dijo Sirius sospechosamente—¿Quién demonios es Max? Pensé que habías dicho que tenías _dos_ ofertas, no tres—.

—Profesor Spindley-Worme—Dijo Harry, rodando los ojos—Ese es su primer nombre—.

—¿Y quién dijo que podrías llamarlo por su nombre? —.

—Él mismo—Dijo Harry rápidamente—De hecho, _ambos_ dijeron que podía llamarlos por sus nombres—.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde Snape ha obtenido el pensamiento de que tiene derecho a Cortejarte, mucho menos pedirte que lo llames por su nombre—Espetó Sirius.

—Cumple con todos los requisitos—Dijo Harry—Él me conoce, solicitó permiso correctamente y fue un caballero perfecto durante nuestra reunión privada. El Director fue nuestro acompañante—Harry decidió no mencionar que Dumbledore había estado fuera de la habitación durante al menos quince minutos—Hermione dice que los Snapes son una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña—.

—Es un mago oscuro y un mortífago—.

— _Era_ un Mortífago—Dijo Harry pacientemente—Luego espió por Dumbledore. Y casi fue asesinado hace dos años cuando Quién-Tú- Sabes regresó. Ni siquiera puede salir de Hogwarts por eso—.

Sirius frunció el ceño—Harry, parece que te _gusta_ —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No sé sobre eso. Quiero decir, él no es muy amable y ciertamente no es justo. Pero es muy inteligente y creo que es una buena persona—Él dudó—Sirius, ¿sabías que era buen amigo de mi madre? —.

Sirius suspiro—No pude evitar saber eso. Ella era Ravenclaw, y tenían varias clases con Slytherin. Lily y Snape eran casi siempre compañeros de clase. Incluso después de que ella y James comenzaron a salir en Quinto Año, ella estudió con Snape casi todas las noches. Ella siempre se puso de su lado y no me habló durante un mes después de... um...—.

Con tacto, Harry ignoró la referencia al incidente de la Casa de los Gritos—Me dio una postal que ella le envió desde Corfú—.

Sirius sonrió un poco melancólico—Ese fue el verano después de nuestro Sexto Año—Recordó—Recuerdo las cartas que le envió a James y las fotos—.

Harry sintió una punzada de tristeza por Snape; si ese era el verano de Sexto Año, probablemente no pudo ver Egipto con Lily después de todo. Para el verano siguiente, hizo el contrato con Voldemort.

—Sirius, no me vas a prohibir que lo vea, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No puedo—Dijo Sirius con un suspiro—No significa que me tenga que gustar, sin embargo. Y quiero recordarte que solo porque estos dos te están Cortejando no significa que tengas que aceptarlos. Espero que puedas hacerlo mucho mejor si esperas hasta el verano cuando tendrás una mayor variedad de pretendientes—.

—De eso tengo miedo—Dijo Harry con un suspiro—Mucha gente me persigue por lo _que_ soy, El-Chico-Que-Vivió, y no por _quien_ soy—.

—Harry, no es como si estuviéramos hablando del amor de tu vida—Dijo Sirius, un poco sorprendido por la tristeza en la voz de Harry.

Harry bufó—Correcto. No es como si me permitieran enamorarme de quien yo elija, ¿verdad? —.

Sirius parpadeó hacia Harry y luego dijo, cuidadosamente—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry? —.

Harry lo miró con incertidumbre y luego suspiró—Creo que no…, quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que me gustan más los niños que las niñas—.

—¿Bastante seguro? Por lo que deduzco, tampoco lo has intentado hasta ahora, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? —.

—¿Porque mirar a los chicos me excita y mirar a las chicas no? —Harry dijo sarcásticamente.

—Harry, no es el fin del mundo—Dijo Sirius, extendiendo la mano para abrazar al joven—No hay tantos magos que prefieran otros tipos, pero hay _algunos_ , por no hablar de muggles. Eres joven y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien, así que piensa en todo esto como práctica—.

Harry enterró su rostro en la camisa de Sirius y dijo—No creo que haya una posibilidad de que pueda olvidar todo, ¿verdad? —

—No muchas—Dijo Sirius, de mala gana—Siendo quién eres. Pero si quieres hacer eso, encontraré una manera. Lo prometo—.

* * *

El sábado siguiente por la mañana, los regalos comienzan a llegar. Los regalos de Malfoy, en cualquier caso. Seamus los mantuvo informados de los artículos, así como de un total acumulado, para disgusto de Ron y la diversión del resto de los Gryffindor, a excepción de Harry. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no pensar en los regalos que enviarían sus propios pretendientes.

Fue durante la hora del almuerzo que Harry vio a una lechuza que se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, un bulto de aspecto extrañamente familiar aferrado a sus garras. Había visto uno así cuando era un primer año, de hecho. La lechuza lanzó el paquete sobre él y Harry lo atrapó, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿De quién es? —Preguntó Seamus, sus ojos escaneando a lo largo de la escoba envuelta.

Ron resopló—Como si Snape le enviara una escoba a Harry—.

Harry encontró la tarjeta adjunta y la leyó—Es del profesor Max. Te dije que hablamos sobre Quidditch y escobas y esas cosas, ¿recuerdas? Él dice que tiene un amigo que trabaja con uno de los fabricantes, y que pensó que disfrutaría esto—.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a abrirlo? —Dean preguntó con impaciencia.

Harry sonrió y metió la tarjeta en su bolsillo, luego abrió los envoltorios. Un silencio absoluto cayó sobre su extremo de la mesa mientras todos miraban la escoba que yacía allí.

—Nunca había visto algo así—Suspiró Ron, sus ojos recorrieron la escoba desde la punta de su mango hasta las cerdas de forma elegante.

—Yo si—Dijo Seamus con reverencia—Uno de los jugadores del equipo de Irlanda tiene una escoba personalizada, se ve así. Bueno, excepto por _eso_ —.

 _Eso_ era el lugar donde normalmente estaría el logotipo. En cambio, había un diseño de rayo como corchetes abrazando una “H” y una “P”.

—Whoa—Dijo Ron, tomando el efecto completo—Si hubiera sabido que el profesor tenía amigos así, le habría pedido que me Cortejara—.

Eso hizo reír a todos, rompiendo la asombrosa tensión—Harry, ¿vas a probarla? —Preguntó Neville.

—Ahora _esa_ es una maldita idea brillante—Dijo Ron—El campo de juego debería estar vacío ahora. ¿Harry? —.

Harry apenas podía quitar los ojos de la escoba, y de repente quería probarla más que cualquier otra cosa. Levantó la vista hacia Ron, sonriendo—Vamos a hacerlo—.

El grupo de Gryffindors se dirigió hacia las puertas, riendo y hablando con entusiasmo, dejando atrás los envoltorios... y a Hermione. Había estado en silencio durante el alboroto por el regalo del profesor, y había un ceño pensativo en su rostro mientras los veía irse.

—Señorita Granger—.

Sorprendida, Hermione levantó la vista para ver al profesor Snape de pie junto a la mesa, irritado, como si hubiera tenido que repetir su nombre más de una vez. O tal vez solo estaba de su mal humor habitual—¡Profesor Snape! Lo siento, estaba pensando—.

—Qué inusual—Dijo Snape secamente.

Hermione notó que el maestro de Pociones sostenía una caja en sus manos y tuvo una repentina y horrible sensación en la boca del estómago—¿Está buscando a Harry? Él se fue...—Su voz se apagó, no queriendo decirle a Snape que Harry acababa de apresurarse, agarrando el regalo de su rival.

Snape le levantó una ceja, y ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que debía haber visto toda la escena—Soy muy consciente de eso. Si no fuera demasiado problema, ¿le darías esto al Sr. Potter cuando regrese? —.

Hermione tomó cuidadosamente la caja y la miró con curiosidad. Parecía estar lleno de cartas, docenas de ellas, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que debían ser. Miró a Snape con sorpresa, extrañamente conmovida por el gesto—Señor, estoy seguro de que a Harry le encantará esto—Dijo cálidamente—Es muy amable de su parte—.

Snape se burló de ella—Realmente, señorita Granger, no hay necesidad de aplicar sentimientos tan desagradables. Simplemente estaban yaciendo alrededor de mis habitaciones. Estoy aliviado de librarme del desorden—.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Cada carta parecía estar perfectamente conservada y libre de polvo, lo que significaba que alguien había tenido mucho cuidado con ellas—Por supuesto, profesor—Dijo estoicamente—Me aseguraré de que Harry las reciba cuando regrese—.

Snape asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesa principal, con su túnica arremolinándose detrás de él. Hermione lo observó especulativamente durante unos minutos, luego llevó la preciosa caja a la seguridad de su habitación.

* * *

Harry entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, agradecido por el calor del fuego. Había pasado la mayor parte de tres horas en el campo, probando su nueva escoba y dejando que sus amigos también la probaran. Él sonrió al recordar la mirada incandescente en el rostro de Ron cuando le ofreció la primera vez, y su amigo había estado casi sin palabras cuando aterrizó de mala gana para pasarlo a la siguiente persona. Seamus y Dean habían estado igualmente emocionados, y aunque Neville había rechazado un viaje, claramente disfrutaba viendo a sus amigos pasearse. Madame Hooch se unió a ellos al final mientras se preparaba para supervisar la práctica de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, y también alabó la escoba.

Pensó que era realmente espléndido por parte de Max, el _profesor_ Max, tomarse tantas molestias por él. Harry solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que debía costar tal cosa, basado en el precio de sus dos escobas anteriores, pero Seamus había explicado que no era solo el costo. Conseguir que un fabricante de escobas construyera una escoba personalizada era casi imposible, a menos que uno fuera un jugador de Quidditch de renombre que pudiera obtener mucha prensa gratuita. Supuso, con un cinismo que había desarrollado lentamente durante los últimos seis años, que inventarían algo de eso al anunciar cómo habían suministrado al Niño-Que-Vivió una escoba personalizada, pero aun así era un buen gesto.

—¿Como estuvo? —.

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Hermione acurrucada en una de las sillas junto a la chimenea con una caja en su regazo. Él le sonrió—¡Fue brillante! Nunca he volado tan rápido, y la forma en que maniobra, juro que fue como si estuviera leyendo mi mente—.

—Suena maravilloso—Dijo Hermione—¿No volvieron los demás contigo? —

—Estaban completamente congelados, así que fueron al Comedor para ver si podían conseguir que uno de los elfos domésticos trajera un poco de chocolate caliente—Hizo un gesto hacia la caja en su regazo—¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra campaña de botones? —.

Ella le tendió la caja—El profesor Snape trajo esto para ti—.

Recordando a su otro pretendiente ahora, Harry tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Snape habría elegido como regalo para él. Harry apoyó cuidadosamente su escoba contra la pared y le quitó la caja a Hermione. Era una caja abierta, casi tan grande como una caja de zapatos doble, y parecía estar llena de sobres. Se sentó en el suelo, con la caja en su regazo, y sacó el primero. Había una sutil sensación de magia atada al pergamino y tuvo una repentina premonición sobre lo que estaba a punto de ver. Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, desplegó la carta y reconoció la letra que había visto en la postal. El encabezado de _“Querido Sev”_ y la firma confirmaron que la correspondencia era, de hecho, de su madre a Snape. Con cuidado, guardó la carta en el sobre, para leerla más tarde en privado, y vio que el exterior de cada sobre tenía una fecha perfectamente escrita en la letra distintiva de Snape. Una inspección más cercana confirmó que las fechas habían sido agregadas recientemente y, como estimó que había cerca de cincuenta cartas, la idea de cuánto tiempo había tomado ordenar y etiquetar cada una lo abrumaba.

>> Son de tu madre, ¿no? —Hermione preguntó en voz baja. Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio ante la repentina oleada de emoción—Debió de agradarle mucho, para tomarse la molestia de preservarlas y conservarlas por tanto tiempo—.

—Me dijo que la amaba, no de una manera romántica, sino como una mejor amiga—Dijo Harry en voz baja, sus dedos revolviendo los sobres. Vislumbró algo en el fondo de la caja y frunció el ceño—Espera; hay algo más aquí—Con cuidado, dejó las cartas en el suelo a su lado y miró, atónito, lo que había encontrado. Obviamente era una foto mágica de la boda de sus padres, está de su madre con su familia. Reconoció a tía Petunia, que estaba parada a un lado y frunciendo el ceño a la cámara, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de lo miserable que debía haber sido. Una pareja mayor estaba detrás de su madre, sonriendo primero a la cámara y luego a su madre, y se dio cuenta de que debían ser sus abuelos Evans, que habían muerto cuando era pequeño. Qué orgullosos y felices se veían, pensó, y deseó haberlos conocido.

Al otro lado de su madre estaba Snape, con la mano de Lily apretada en su brazo. Harry estaba asombrado de lo bien que se veía Snape, en lo más mínimo el feo y grasiento imbécil que su padrino había descrito. Claro, sus rasgos eran demasiado duros para ser considerados hermosos, pero había algo distintivo en esa cara. Y cuando miró a Lily, una mirada cariñosa suavizó sus rasgos y lo hizo casi accesible. Por supuesto, un momento después miró a Harry por la imagen, frunciendo el ceño como si dijera _“¿Qué estás mirando, Potter?”_ y Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Echó un vistazo al reverso de la fotografía y vio una inscripción—Para mi hermano honorario, Severus. Que algún día seas tan feliz como yo hoy—Parpadeando para contener las repentinas lágrimas, le pasó la foto a Hermione y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que todavía había algo más en la caja.

Obviamente era un manuscrito. _“Encantamientos a través de los siglos”_ escrito al frente con _“por Lily Evans Potter”_ escrito a continuación. Con cuidado, levantó las páginas encuadernadas y hojeó el manuscrito, notando las ocasionales correcciones y comentarios escritos por Snape con tinta roja. Volteó a la parte posterior del manuscrito y descubrió que Snape había garabateado _“En general, un trabajo bien elaborado, y uno que sin duda hará que tu nombre sea famoso en todo el mundo mágico. Felicitaciones, Lily”._

Las lágrimas con las que había estado luchando ya no se contenían y una salpicaba en la portada. Se frotó los ojos con la manga, luego se limpió cuidadosamente la lágrima antes de que pudiera manchar la tinta, aunque supuso que Snape también había puesto un hechizo para preservar esto.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione, con un tono preocupado en su voz.

—Desde que llegué a Hogwarts—Dijo Harry, su voz tensa por la emoción—Escuché cosas sobre mi padre. Qué buen jugador de Quidditch fue, qué tan bien lo hizo en sus clases, todo sobre ser Premio Anual. Sirius habla de él todo el tiempo, las cosas que hacían juntos, las bromas y los chistes que hicieron. Incluso el director me cuenta sobre él, pero nadie habla de mi madre, excepto que ella era la Premio Anual de las chicas y amaba a mi padre y a mí. Tía Petunia ni siquiera dice su nombre, y ni siquiera recuerdo a mis abuelos Evans. Solo... siempre quise... no, _necesitaba_ saber más sobre ella que era bonita e inteligente, y ahora Snape...—Hizo una pausa, arrastrando su manga sobre sus ojos nuevamente.

—Entiendo—Dijo Hermione en voz baja, devolviéndole la foto.

Harry la puso de nuevo en la caja, en la parte superior del manuscrito, luego cuidadosamente colocó las cartas en la parte superior—Yo... voy a subir a mi habitación, ahora. Si Ron y los demás regresan, ¿les harías saber que necesito un poco de tiempo privado? —.

Hermione asintió y Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Séptimo Año. Se metió en su cama, cerró las cortinas y estableció un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de la cama. Con cuidado, sacó la foto y la colocó en la cama delante de él, luego encontró la primera carta, fechada _“Vacaciones de Navidad, 1971”_ y comenzó a conocer a su madre.

Abajo, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione contempló la nueva escoba de carreras, apoyada contra la pared donde Harry la había dejado, y sonrió.


	11. Besos Robados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Entonces, Harry—Dijo Seamus, sonriéndole a través de la mesa del desayuno a la mañana siguiente—Espero que el profesor Max esté en la parte superior de tu lista ahora, ¿eh? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Fue un regalo agradable—.

— _¿Agradable?_ —Dijo Dean—Agradable es tu tía abuela dándote calcetines tejidos a mano para Navidad. ¡Esa escoba fue _increíble_! —.

—¿Estás planeando sacarla de nuevo hoy? —Ron preguntó entre un bocado de pan tostado.

—Quizás más tarde—Dijo Harry—Tengo algo de lectura que quiero terminar primero—Hubo un silencio absoluto en la mesa y levantó la vista para encontrar a todos los Gryffindors en su extremo de la mesa mirándolo—¿Qué? —.

—¿Prefieres estudiar que volar? —Ron preguntó, con una mirada atónita en su rostro.

Harry sonrió ante eso—Bueno, no, pero esto también es importante. Y tenemos práctica de Quidditch esta tarde, así que volaré con ella entonces—Al darse cuenta de la expresión abatida en el rostro de Ron, agregó generosamente—Puedes sacarla esta mañana, si quieres—.

La mirada que Ron le dirigió fue su propia recompensa—¿De verdad? —.

—Por supuesto—Miró a Seamus y Dean—También pueden usarla, pero Ron está a cargo—.

Los tres salieron disparados del salón, y Harry ni siquiera trató de reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió su atención a su desayuno, sus pensamientos sobre las cartas que había leído la noche anterior. Aunque se había quedado despierto la mitad de la noche leyéndolas, se sintió bastante bien esta mañana. Los escritos de su madre le habían revelado que era una amiga cálida, amable y generosa, con un ingenio agudo y un maravilloso sentido del humor. No era de extrañar que Snape la hubiera amado; lo extraño era que Snape estaba, de alguna manera, interesado en su hijo.

—Estuviste despierto hasta tarde anoche—.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido, al ver a Neville sentado frente a él—Um, sí. No quise mantenerte despierto—.

—No lo hiciste. Solo me di cuenta porque me desperté una vez y vi la luz. Sin embargo, no me mantuvo despierto—Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos, luego Neville dijo—¿Fue _su_ regalo? Supongo que te dio un libro de pociones o algo así—.

—No. Quiero decir, sí, fue un regalo del profesor Snape, pero no, no fue un libro de pociones. Fueron cartas de mi madre. Ah, y un libro también, uno que ella escribió. Supongo que nunca se publicó. Lo habría visto en la biblioteca—.

Neville asintió con la cabeza—¿Algo bueno? —.

—No sé, de verdad. Solo eché un vistazo a un par de páginas—.

—No, me refiero a las cartas—.

—Oh. Sí, lo son. Eran amigos, ya ves, y ella le escribió durante los descansos. No se fue a casa durante la Navidad—Harry hizo una pausa—Él no parecía ir a ningún lado. Quiero decir, uno pensaría que ella diría algo sobre lo que él dijo en _su_ carta de respuesta, pero ella solo habla de él estudiando detenidamente sus libros. Ella siempre estaba tratando de hacer que fuera con ellos en sus viajes de verano, pero la rechazó. Tenía la sensación de que sus padres no lo aprobaban cuando andaba con muggles, ¿sabes? Realmente me hace sentir un poco mal por él—Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Neville sobre el Terror de su existencia—Um, lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo. Podemos hablar de otra cosa, si quieres—.

—No, está bien—La boca de Neville se arqueó en una sonrisa en la esquina—En cualquier caso, me gusta pensar que alguna vez fue humano—.

Harry rió—No ha cambiado _tanto_ , según las cartas de mamá. Ella siempre se burlaba de él por su actitud, y la forma en que él criticaba a la gente. Dijo que la necesitaba cerca para mantenerlo medianamente civil—.

—No puedo imaginar hablar con Snape así—Dijo Neville con un ligero estremecimiento.

—Yo tampoco puedo—.

—Pero lo haces, Harry—Dijo Neville, y miró directamente a Harry—Lo has hecho desde el primer día de clase. No tienes miedo de hacerle frente, y creo que es por eso por lo que le gustas—.

Harry parpadeó—Debes ser tonto. A Snape no le gusto. Me detesta—.

—¿Te detesta tanto que te está Cortejando, sin mencionar que te está dando un regalo como ese? —Neville preguntó intencionadamente. Con un suspiro melancólico, dijo—Daría cualquier cosa por tener algo así de _mis_ padres—Pensó por un minuto y luego agregó—Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. No saldría con Snape—.

—No estoy saliendo…—.

—Sr. Potter—.

Harry se interrumpió, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que el hombre del que habían estado hablando, estaba detrás de él—¿Señor? —.

Snape levantó una ceja mientras los miraba a ambos—¿De qué han estado hablando ustedes dos, para parecer tan culpables? —Dirigió su atención exclusivamente a Harry y dijo—El director y yo le esperamos en su oficina esta noche a las ocho, para nuestra segunda reunión. ¿Asumo que no tiene planes previos? —Sin decir palabra, Harry sacudió la cabeza—Muy bien—Comenzó a darse la vuelta, luego los miró y dijo—¿Confío en que lo que sea que esté tramando no implicará ninguna ruptura de las reglas de la escuela? No me gustaría tener que reorganizar mi horario en torno a sus detenciones, Potter—.

Hace una semana, ese comentario habría hecho que Harry soltara una réplica acalorada, pero eso fue antes de las cartas. Ahora, no pudo evitar notar que el sarcasmo era realmente divertido, y le sonrió a Snape—Me esforzaré para que no me atrapen, señor, para no arruinar sus planes—.

Snape levantó la otra ceja ante eso, y Harry podría haber jurado que los labios se torcieron en algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa. Era eso o indigestión—Vea que lo haga, Sr. Potter—Miró a Neville—Sr. Longbottom—.

Vieron como él se dirigía hacia la mesa principal con sus túnicas ondeando, y Harry se preguntó distraídamente si Snape podría enseñarle ese truco. Era impresionante como el infierno. O tal vez tenías que ser tan alto como Snape para lograrlo con éxito.

—¿Harry? —.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Neville había estado repitiendo su nombre y gimió mientras se cubría la cara con las manos—Oh, Dios, Neville… estoy saliendo con el profesor Snape—.

Neville le dio una sonrisa torcida—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta—.

* * *

Harry, irritado, pensó que todos parecían decididos a evitar que volviera a su habitación para terminar de leer. Una lechuza había llegado de Sirius, llena de consejos contradictorios sobre cómo tratar con sus pretendientes, así como una oferta para obtener “algunos de la Orden del Fénix” para presentar a Harry a otros pretendientes. Harry tuvo que desviarse hacia la lechucería para enviarle una respuesta rápida pidiéndole que _no lo hiciera_. El profesor Spindley-Worme lo había alcanzado cuando regresaba de enviar la lechuza, y lo había solicitado para una reunión esa noche a las siete y media. Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces habían bloqueado su escape por las escaleras principales para burlarse de sus pretendientes, y solo la llegada de la profesora McGonagall los había alejado. Sin embargo, su Jefa de Casa había querido hablar con él sobre sus planes para el futuro, y fue solo prometiendo fielmente informar a su oficina a las siete de la noche para una discusión que pudo escapar.

Una vez de vuelta en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, sacó el manuscrito de su madre y se sentó a mirarlo por un largo momento. Parte de él quería guardarlo para sí mismo, para apreciar egoístamente a este remanente de su madre, y parte de él quería asegurarse de que su trabajo recibiera el reconocimiento que merecía. Dudaba que Snape hubiera escrito ese comentario sobre el manuscrito si no hubiera sido realmente bueno, amigos o no, pero el hecho era, que el trabajo tenía casi veinte años. No tenía forma de saber si el material estaba desactualizado o no, pero conocía a alguien _que lo sabría_. Alguien a quien había visto trabajando en un rincón tranquilo de la sala común mientras la atravesaba. Con cuidado, volvió a guardar las cartas en su baúl y llevó el manuscrito a la sala común.

Hermione lo miró mientras él se acercaba y sonrió—Hola, Harry. Pensé que estarías con los demás—.

Harry se sentó a la mesa—Necesito pedir tu opinión sobre algo—Puso el manuscrito sobre la mesa y se lo acercó—Estaba en la caja. Mi madre lo escribió—.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y luego miró el manuscrito—El profesor Flitwick me dijo una vez que Lily Evans era una de sus mejores estudiantes. ¿Quieres que lo lea y te diga lo que pienso? —.

—Sí por favor—Cuando acercó el manuscrito, Harry sintió un impulso irracional de alejarlo de ella, y apretó las manos con fuerza sobre su regazo para resistir el impulso—Me gustaría ver que se publique, aunque podría necesitar un poco de revisión si el material está desactualizado. ¿Considerarías ayudarme a editarlo? Me aseguraría de que recibas crédito de co-fautoría, y puedo pagarte...—.

—Harry—Dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndolo—Sería un honor. Gracias por preguntar—Con cuidado, recogió el manuscrito y comenzó a hojear las páginas—Se le ha lanzado un hechizo de preservación. Eso debería protegerlo contra cualquier daño, pero tendré mucho cuidado con el—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry. Se puso de pie, reacio a dejar esta parte de su madre con nadie, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerse—Tengo que practicar ahora—.

Hermione asintió, ya absorta en el manuscrito. Harry corrió escaleras arriba para agarrar su túnica de invierno, luego se apresuró a salir para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta de su oficina y le sonrió a Harry, haciendo un gesto para que entrara—Gracias por venir, señor Potter—Dijo, haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de sentarse en su silla habitual detrás de su escritorio, ella se sentó a su lado. Él la miró inquisitivamente.

—Sr. Potter—Comenzó, luego sonrió levemente—Harry. Probablemente deberíamos haber tenido esta discusión hace un tiempo, pero...—.

Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica—Pero no estábamos seguros de sí sobreviviría a Quién-Usted-Sabe, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido mirar hacia el futuro. De todas formas, podría no serlo—.

—Bueno, difícilmente puede desplazarse por su vida, por corta o larga que sea—Dijo enérgicamente—¿Has pensado en lo que te gustaría hacer una vez que salgas de la escuela? —.

Harry suspiro—El Director también me preguntó eso, y no tengo un deseo ardiente de hacer nada en particular. Me gusta el Quidditch pero no sé si quiero pasar años como un Buscador de segunda en un equipo de ligas menores hasta que se abra lugar en un equipo nacional. Soy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no quiero ser un Auror, matar gente. Tampoco tengo un deseo ardiente de enseñar—Él se encogió de hombros—Supongo que solo estoy... esperando que llegue lo correcto—.

—¿Lo correcto… o la persona adecuada? —.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido, para ver que McGonagall lo estaba estudiando atentamente—No espero que algún caballero con una armadura brillante venga y me haga todo más fácil—.

—Harry, has tenido dificultades para lidiar con las expectativas de todos sobre derrotar a Quién-Tú-Sabes. No sería sorprendente si quisieras que alguien se encargara de todo lo demás por ti—.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Entonces cree que estoy comprando todo esto de Erastes porque estoy buscando a alguien que me cuide? —.

Con cuidado, McGonagall dijo—No te culparía si lo fueras, Harry. Todos necesitan saber que alguien se preocupa por él o ella. Solo quiero que estés seguro de que estás pensando con la cabeza, no con otras partes de tu anatomía—Él bajó los ojos, sonrojándose un poco por eso, y ella se rió entre dientes—Me refería a su _corazón_ , señor Potter, pero sí, tampoco debería pensar con esa otra parte de su anatomía, no importa cuán tentador pueda ser—.

Él levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en ella—¿Qué _cree_ que debería hacer, profesora? —.

McGonagall suspiró—Me temo que no puedo tomar esa decisión por ti, Harry. Sin embargo, no dejes que nada ni nadie, incluidos tus amigos, te apresuren a decidir. Cuando la elección sea correcta, lo sabrás—.

Harry asintió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, pero también un poco decepcionado. Parecía que nadie, incluidos el Director, Sirius y la Profesora McGonagall, lo ayudarían en esta situación. Estaba solo… otra vez.

Llamaron a la puerta y McGonagall le dirigió una leve sonrisa—Ese debe ser el profesor Spindley-Worme. ¿Estás listo? *—Harry asintió nuevamente y ella fue a la puerta para dejar entrar al instructor de DCAO.

Harry pudo ver que el profesor Max estaba de buen humor esta noche. Saludó a McGonagall con entusiasmo, yendo tan lejos como para darle un beso en la mejilla, que Harry se divirtió al verla sonrojarse. Luego se volvió hacia Harry con igual entusiasmo y, por un horrible momento, Harry temió que Max también le besara la mejilla. Sin embargo, Max se contuvo para agarrar la mano de Harry y besarle el dorso, con una mirada pícara a McGonagall mientras lo hacía.

—Bueno, Harry—Dijo Max, tomando asiento al lado de Harry pero sin soltar su mano—¿Te gustó mi regalo? —.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo con entusiasmo—Es increíble… nunca había visto algo así. ¡Y cómo vuela! —.

—No verás nada igual—Dijo Max, guiñándole un ojo—Lo hice a medida con las últimas innovaciones, algunas que no estarán en el mercado por años. Podrás volar en círculos alrededor de cualquier otro Buscador—.

—Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Potter no podrá usar esa escoba como Buscador de Gryffindor—Dijo McGonagall—Sería completamente injusto para los otros equipos, ya que no pueden esperar igualar su rendimiento—.

—Por supuesto que no, pero eso no importará en las ligas profesionales—Dijo Max, agitando la mano que no sostenía a Harry despectivamente. Se inclinó un poco más cerca de Harry—Eso es lo que quería discutir contigo esta noche. Tengo varios contactos dentro de las ligas de Quidditch, y he alineado dos ofertas potenciales. Una es con los Cheshire Comets: su Buscadora se retira este año y, desde que quieren mantener su lugar en la cima de su liga, están buscando un talento superior para reemplazarla. La otra es con el equipo nacional de Inglaterra. Serías un buscador de reserva, pero tendrías muchas oportunidades para rellenar, por no mencionar lo que aprenderías de jugar con jugadores de alto nivel. Y por la forma en que juega Inglaterra, no me sorprendería si están en la Copa del Mundo el próximo año—.

Harry parpadeó, aturdido por lo inesperado de las ofertas—¿Jugando al Quidditch profesional? ¿Un equipo de la Copa Mundial? ¿Yo? —.

Max se rió y le apretó la mano—¡Oh, Harry! Esta modestia tuya es realmente encantadora. ¿Realmente no sabes lo excelente que eres como jugador? —.

Harry se sonrojó y suavemente sacó su mano—Pensé que podría obtener un lugar como segundo en una liga menor, pero no en ninguno de los mejores equipos—.

—Eso no es todo—Dijo Max, radiante ante el desconcertado deleite de Harry—Como tú manager, podré conseguirte los mejores artículos deportivos disponibles: túnicas, almohadillas, prácticas, cualquier cosa que necesites. Los avales te harán un nombre familiar en todo el mundo mágico—.

—Harry ya es bastante conocido—Le recordó McGonagall.

—Por algo que hizo cuando era bebé, Minerva. Harry será famoso _ahora_ por lo que hace como adulto—.

Harry parpadeó. Eso siempre lo había molestado, ser famoso por simplemente sobrevivir al ataque de Voldemort. Se había sentido como un fraude, casi tan malo como Lockhart, como si en cualquier momento alguien revelara que no merecía su fama. Ganar una reputación real por algo que hizo, algo que no requería matar a nadie, era muy tentador.

—¿Y dónde viviría el Sr. Potter? —McGonagall preguntó.

—Conmigo, por supuesto—Dijo Max rápidamente—Tendría que renunciar a mi posición aquí en Hogwarts, como manager de Harry, estaría demasiado ocupado. Pensé que tal vez un piso en Londres—Dijo, volviendo su atención a Harry y sonriendo—Por supuesto, estará en el camino con el equipo una buena parte del tiempo, pero todos necesitan una base de operaciones a la que volver—.

Harry pensó que “base de operaciones” sonaba menos satisfactorio que “hogar” pero nunca había conocido un hogar verdadero y cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que los Dursley. Eso le recordó algo más—¿Y te gustaría una relación tradicional de Erastes/Eromenos? —.

Max pareció un poco sorprendido por la pregunta—Por supuesto. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos una vez que finalice el contrato, pero eso dependerá totalmente de ti—.

—Quise decir sexualmente—Dijo Harry sin rodeos.

Max se rió entre dientes—Eres _directo_ , ¿verdad, Harry? Muy bien. Sí, tendríamos la relación sexual habitual. ¿Asumo que has leído sobre eso? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—Bien. Como _viajarás_ un poco, creo que mis requisitos para ti serán ligeros. Y, por supuesto, no requeriré tu fidelidad mientras seas discreto—.

—Y tampoco serías fiel a mí—Max miró a Harry, sorprendido, y Harry hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano—Lo sé… eso está en el manual, ¿verdad? —.

Max le sonrió a Harry, luciendo aliviado—¡Ah, me estás tomando el pelo! —Él movió un dedo hacia Harry—Tienes un sentido del humor perverso, muchacho. Me gusta un poco de espíritu, pero tendrás que cuidarte en público. No te gustaría tener fama de comportarte de manera inadecuada, ¿verdad? —.

—No, supongo que no—Murmuró Harry.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que todo está arreglado—Dijo Max, frotándose las manos encantado.

Harry levantó la vista en pánico, preguntándose si de alguna manera se había comprometido con el profesor Max sin darse cuenta, y miró implorante a la profesora McGonagall.

—Ahora, Max—Dijo con reproche.

—Lo sé, Minerva, lo sé—Respondió, y luego le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Hizo eso mucho, pensó Harry, y se preguntó si el hombre tenía algún tipo de problema con los músculos de sus ojos—Las formalidades deben ser observadas—.

—Harry—Dijo McGonagall, enfocando su atención de nuevo en ella—El profesor Spindley-Worme redactará un contrato indicando los detalles de su oferta. Tendrán un mes para negociar los términos del contrato, durante el cual serviré como facilitador. Pueden continuar viéndose fuera de estas habitaciones, pero solo en público. Las reuniones privadas están absolutamente prohibidas, al igual que el contacto sexual explícito. Al final del mes, justo antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, debes aceptar o rechazar el contrato. ¿Entiendes? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—Muy bien, entonces. Creo que esta reunión ha terminado. Harry, tienes una reunión con el Director ahora, ¿no? —.

Harry asintió y se levantó rápidamente—Gracias profesor—Le dio a Max una sonrisa tímida—Profesor… Max. Gracias por tu tiempo y problemas—.

—No hay problema, Harry—Dijo Max amablemente—¿Quizás me dejarás acompañarte a la oficina del Director? —Guió a Harry fuera de la oficina de McGonagall y, cuando entraron en el tranquilo pasillo, exhaló un suspiro exagerado de alivio—¡Por Júpiter, me alegro de que esa parte haya terminado! Esa mujer me intimida muchísimo. Siempre me siento como un Primer Año con mal comportamiento cuando estoy en su oficina—.

Harry rió ante eso—Sé lo que quieres decir. También me hace sentir un poco incómodo—.

—Ciertamente no me sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacer esto—.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo más que chillar de sorpresa, Max lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó. Harry estaba más que un poco aturdido al recibir su primer beso de un hombre, pero antes de que pudiera decidir si estaba enojado o excitado, Max lo había soltado y le sonreía pícaramente.

—Lo siento, Harry, no pude resistir otro momento—Dijo Max, sin parecer en lo más mínimo arrepentido.

—Podrías haber preguntado—Señaló Harry, un poco sin aliento.

—Puede que tenga—Max extendió la mano para pasar un dedo por los labios de Harry y Harry tuvo la absurda necesidad de lamerlo—¿Puedo besarte, Harry? —.

—Las reglas...—.

—…prohíben las relaciones sexuales, pero no besar o tocar—Max levantó las manos a la defensiva—Prometo no molestarte indebidamente—.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de eso—Muy bien, entonces. Un beso, sin tanteos ni nada de eso—.

—Eres un mojigato—Bromeó Max, pero tomó cuidadosamente a Harry en sus brazos y lo besó.

La segunda vez fue mejor que la primera, al menos esta vez estaba preparado, y nada como la vez que besó a una chica. Por un lado, el cuerpo contra el que estaba presionado era aproximadamente de su propia altura y no tenía ninguna parte blanda para aplastarlo. Por otro lado, el ligero rastro de barba contra su barbilla y mejilla no se parecía en nada a la piel suave de una niña. Decidió que le gustaba ser besado por un hombre, que le gustaba mucho, y se preguntó distraídamente si sentiría lo mismo al besar a Snape o si le gustaba _porque_ era Max.

—Ahí—Dijo Max, sonriendo mientras soltaba lentamente a Harry—¿Mejor? —.

—Si—Parecía que a Max le gustaría besarlo nuevamente, y aunque parte de Harry decidió que sonaba bien, el resto de él sabía que iba a llegar tarde a su reunión con el Director... y Snape—Um, me tengo que ir—.

Max lo dejó ir a regañadientes—Te veré mañana, Harry—.

Harry asintió y corrió hacia la oficina del Director. Tenía la sensación de que lucía como si hubiera estado besuqueándose y apresuradamente intentó alisarse el cabello rebelde mientras subía las escaleras hasta la puerta. Tanto Snape como Dumbledore estaban allí cuando entró. Se sonrojó y tartamudeó una disculpa por hacerlos esperar a los dos.

—Está bastante bien, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore amablemente—Soy consciente de que has tenido una tarde ocupada. De hecho, Severus me estaba diciendo que te perdiste la cena en el Salón, así que hice que los elfos domésticos trajeran unos bocadillos—.

Harry miró al maestro de Pociones, sorprendido de que Snape se hubiera dado cuenta y aún más sorprendido de que se haya preocupado lo suficiente como para mencionarlo al Director—Gracias Señor—.

Snape agitó una mano despectivamente, una mirada irritada en su rostro—Interrumpiría las cosas considerablemente si se desmayara de hambre—.

Harry se sirvió un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de calabaza—Está muy bueno—Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco—Realmente eres un mocoso terrible, Potter—.

Harry sonrió—Sí. Y es Harry, ¿recuerda? —.

Snape notó que Dumbledore los estaba mirando con interés y dijo apresuradamente—Creo que eres consciente del propósito detrás de esta segunda reunión—.

Harry asintió y trago el sándwich antes de responder—Se supone que debe decirme, en términos generales, cuál será su oferta formal—.

—Exactamente—Snape juntó los dedos, mirándolos en lugar de Potter o Dumbledore—Soy consciente de que aún no has determinado qué hacer con tu futuro, en el improbable caso de que debas tener uno más allá de la muerte de Voldemort—.

Harry parpadeó—Eso es muy frío—.

—Es la verdad—Dijo Snape—Tan mal preparado como estés, Voldemort te golpeará tan fácilmente como una ramita—.

—Lo he hecho bien hasta ahora—Dijo Harry, erizado.

—Has tenido suerte hasta ahora—Dijo Snape bruscamente—No se puede contar con tal “suerte” para aguantar en el futuro—.

—¿Y por qué es su maldito asunto? —Harry replicó.

Snape levantó una ceja—Si aceptas un contrato conmigo, creo que se convierte en mi negocio. No me gustaría quedar atrapado en las consecuencias si las cosas se ponen en forma de pera—.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso—No esperaría que lo hiciera—.

—Por lo tanto, ofrezco enseñarte todo lo que sé, todo lo que te ayudará a derrotar a Voldemort. Y dado que tengo un conocimiento íntimo de tres años con el Señor Oscuro como sus eromenos, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que sé una cantidad considerable—.

Harry miró rápidamente a Dumbledore, preguntándose si sabía el alcance de la participación de Snape con Voldemort. Al captar la mirada triste en el rostro del Director, algunas de las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar. No es de extrañar que Dumbledore confiara explícitamente en Snape. No es de extrañar que Snape terminara haciendo su oferta, sin importar cuánto se quejara de eso. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Sintió un toque de celos ante ese pensamiento y miró a Snape—Bueno, eso podría ayudarme a sobrevivir a Voldemort, pero no me ayuda a decidir qué hacer con mi futuro, ¿verdad? —.

—Te da más tiempo para decidir y un lugar para quedarte durante todo ese tiempo—.

Harry se quedó quieto de repente—¿Quiere decir que podría quedarme aquí en Hogwarts? —.

Snape le dirigió una mirada que era en parte divertida, en parte desprecio—Aquí _es_ donde vivo, ¿no es así? Sería muy inconveniente para mí si vivieras en otro lugar—.

—¿Viviría aquí con usted? ¿Esta sería mi casa? —.

—Vivirías aquí, sí. Las mazmorras son lo suficientemente grandes como para acomodarte también o, si lo prefieres, estoy seguro de que Albus puede organizar alojamiento en otro lugar del castillo—.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —.

Snape levantó una ceja—¿Nosotros, señor Potter? —.

—La relación Erastes/Eromenos suele ser sexual—Señaló Harry.

Con sequedad, Snape dijo—No necesitaría que sacrificaras tu virginidad en el altar de la tradición, Potter—.

Harry se sonrojó, preguntándose cómo Snape había adivinado que era virgen, pero levantó la barbilla desafiante—¿Y si elijo hacer tal sacrificio? —.

Evadiendo el tema, Snape dijo—Hay otro asunto, el del manuscrito de tu madre—Harry había abierto la boca para continuar discutiendo sobre su relación sexual, pero ahora la cerró con un chasquido audible—Aunque el texto está algo anticuado, la ejecución es sólida. Tomará muy poco actualizarlo—Snape inclinó levemente la cabeza, estudiando a Harry mientras agregaba—Creo que la Srta. Granger estaría dispuesta a ayudar en el esfuerzo. Una vez que esté listo, tengo conexiones en el mundo editorial que estaría dispuesto a usar para asegurarme sea publicado—.

—¿Lo harías? —Pregunto Harry. Sabía que su voz sonaba inestable, pero no le importaba.

—Si—Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry—Es hora de que el trabajo de Lily Evans reciba el crédito que se merece. Debería ser recordada por algo más que el sacrificio de su vida—.

Harry hizo una mueca ante ese recordatorio, pero por primera vez desde que se enteró de la muerte de su madre mientras lo protegía, sintió que tenía una forma de pagarle en parte.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por esta noche—Dijo Dumbledore rápidamente—Severus, si elaboras la oferta de contrato para Harry, veré que la reciba. Harry, ¿Estás al tanto de los parámetros de conducta de ambas partes desde ahora hasta que el contrato sea aceptado o rechazado? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—Muy bien, entonces. Como se está acercando el toque de queda, ¿tal vez serías lo suficientemente bueno como para escoltar al Sr. Potter a la torre de Gryffindor, Severus? —.

Snape se puso de pie—Ciertamente, Albus. ¿Harry? —.

Harry comenzó a protestar sobre qué podía encontrar su propio camino al dormitorio, pero lo reconsideró. Dudaba de que Snape quisiera un poco de tiempo para besarse, como lo había hecho Max, pero Harry quería una oportunidad para discutir su relación potencial, a pesar de la obvia reticencia de Snape.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dijo, con una voz aparentemente inocente—Max me besó esta noche—.

A punto de bajar a las escaleras móviles, Snape se congeló de repente—¿Lo hizo? —.

—Dos veces—Dijo Harry alegremente—Tampoco fue tan malo, creo—.

Subió las escaleras y se sorprendió cuando Snape repentinamente se abalanzó sobre él. Se encontró abruptamente presionado contra la pared por un cuerpo alto y delgado, con la cara de Snape cerca de la suya y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, “Max” te besó? —Murmuró Snape, su voz baja y sensual mientras miraba a Harry. El mago más joven estaba aterrorizado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, incapaz de responder, pero no parecía que Snape requiriera una respuesta—¿Te besó suavemente, gentilmente, casualmente, saboreando así la incandescencia de tu inocencia? —.

Snape rozó besos ligeros sobre los labios de Harry, moviéndose tan rápido que fue como ser besado por alas de mariposa. Una lengua ágil barrió sus labios y se sumergió dentro de su boca, luego otra vez, tan rápido como un colibrí sorbiendo néctar. Era embriagador, emocionante, y Harry trató de seguir esa boca tentadora mientras se alejaba, pero Snape lo tenía inmovilizado contra la pared y no podía moverse.

>> ¿O te besó como un amante impaciente, ansioso por el sabor de tu boca y tu piel? —.

La boca de Snape estaba de vuelta otra vez, esta vez besándolo con la facilidad de un amante experimentado, seduciendo su boca con pellizcos y chupadas inteligentes. Incluso cuando Harry respondió, abriendo la boca para recibir más de estos besos embriagadores, un rincón de su mente se preguntó cuántos hombres había besado, había poseído Snape, y por qué estaba tan decidido a rechazar a Harry. Una chispa de ira estalló dentro de él. Cuando Snape finalmente lo liberó, dijo, un poco sin aliento—Max dijo que no requeriría mi fidelidad mientras fuera discreto. ¿Serías tan liberal? —.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron y presionó a Harry aún más fuerte contra la pared—Creo que encontrará que no estoy dispuesto a compartir, Sr. Potter. Lo que _tomo_ lo _conservo_ —Una vez más, la boca de Snape poseía la suya, pero esta vez con una intensidad que encendió un fuego profundo dentro del vientre de Harry. Una rodilla se insinuó entre sus piernas y Harry no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió que se frotaba contra su erección. _“¿Y cuándo había sucedido eso?”_ se preguntó aturdido, incluso cuando se presionó más cerca del cuerpo ondulando contra él. La boca de Snape lo estaba devorando desde afuera hacia adentro, sus manos estaban en todas partes, la tierra se movía a su alrededor y Harry quiso que nunca se detuviera.

El repentino clímax de su cuerpo lo tomó por sorpresa, y se hundió en los brazos de Snape, sintiéndose deshuesado. Esa voz profunda murmuraba en su oído y quería ahogarse en sus tonos aterciopelados—¿Ahora entiendes los peligros de jugar con fuego, pequeño? —.

Antes de que Harry pudiera obtener una respuesta de las células cerebrales restantes, Snape se alejaba en una ráfaga de negro, dejando a Harry apoyado contra la gárgola sin recordar claramente cómo había llegado al pie de las escaleras. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, tenía la boca magullada, los pantalones estaban incómodamente pegajosos y nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *En este fragmento, McGonagall tiene este momento de hablar con Harry de forma impersonal, pero el contexto de Harry sigue siendo formal, entonces, es algo curioso de leer. Luego, casi al final, McGonagall usa otra vez un habla formal y vuelve a lo informal. Lo cheque varias veces y el contexto no quedaba si dejaba todo formal o informal, así que, no es un error de traducción, el contexto es así.
> 
> Respecto al beso de Severus solo diré: ¡Que sabrosirigillo!


	12. Enturbiando El Agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sintió aliviado de que la túnica que llevaba ocultara varios pecados. Estaba aún más aliviado de que los pasillos estaban desiertos, ya que tenía la sensación de que parecía decididamente desaliñado, algo que su túnica no podía ocultar. Por el momento no le importaba en particular, siempre y cuando pudiera acurrucarse de forma segura en su cama antes de que alguien viera la sonrisa en su rostro. Acurrucado en su cama donde podía revivir esos pocos momentos en las escaleras.

Por supuesto, nada en su vida había sido _tan_ fácil, y esto no fue una excepción. Aunque la sala común estaba casi vacía, sus compañeros de Gryffindor obviamente esperaban hasta el último momento para hacer el toque de queda, debería haber sabido que _una_ persona ya estaría allí. Una persona con ojos notoriamente agudos para arrancar. Harry suspiro.

—Hola, Hermione—Dijo con resignación.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron—¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que has estado...—Su voz se quebró—¿Cuál de ellos lo hizo? —Dijo ella, un tono ominoso en su voz.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras se sentaba en el sofá—Ambos—.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron—¿Ambos? ¿Me estás diciendo que _tanto_ el profesor Spindley-Worme _como_ el profesor Snape te _atacaron_? —.

—Nadie me agredió—Dijo Harry—Max me besó y yo besé a Severus. Y luego él me devolvió el beso—.

Hermione frunció el ceño—¿Snape te besó? Eso parece muy diferente a él—.

—Bueno, le estaba _molestando_ , sobre qué Max me besó. Supongo que era venganza—.

—Ahora, _eso_ puedo creerlo—Murmuró—¿Por qué lo molestabas? —.

—Porque dijo que no tendría sexo conmigo—Dijo Harry, como si fuera lo más razonable del universo.

Hermione lo miró sin habla por un largo momento—Déjame ver si entiendo esto. El profesor Snape estaba discutiendo los términos de su contrato propuesto contigo, ¿correcto? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—Y él dijo que no tendrías que tener sexo con él—Harry asintió nuevamente—¿Entonces le saltaste porque _querías_ tener sexo con _él_? —.

Harry lo consideró por un momento—No sé si quiero tener sexo con alguien. Solo quería ver si besar a Severus sería lo mismo que besar a Max—.

—¿Y lo fue? —Hermione preguntó, curiosamente, luego se estremeció ante la imagen mental de Snape en un clinch con cualquiera, especialmente Harry—No importa, no creo que quiera saber—Hizo un gesto hacia el libro que yacía sobre la mesa frente a ella—Terminé el libro de tu madre, Harry. De hecho, es muy bueno. Aunque necesitará un poco de actualización—Ella hizo una pausa—¿Sabías que el profesor Snape hizo algunos comentarios de edición? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Hay una nota en la parte posterior de él. Dijo que me ayudaría a publicarla—.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos ensombrecidos por la preocupación—Harry, no estás pensando en aceptarlo solo para publicar el libro de tu madre, ¿verdad? —Harry guardó silencio y ella suspiró—Oh, Harry. Eres un Gryffindor—.

Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica—El Sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin, en realidad. Dijo que me iría bien allí—.

Hermione pareció sorprendida por un momento, luego divertida—El pobre profesor Snape no se da cuenta de cuán estrecho fue su escape—.

Harry puso una mirada de burlona molestia—¿Estás insinuando que soy un problema? —

—¿Implicando? No. Lo digo de plano—Se rieron y luego Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras lo estudiaba con la intensidad que solía reservar para sus libros—Harry, ¿has pensado seriamente en lo que quieres hacer después de terminar la escuela? —.

Harry gimió—No tú también. Todos me preguntan eso: la profesora McGonagall, el director, Sirius. No sé qué _quiero_ hacer. Eso es parte del problema—.

—No puedes resolver tus problemas dejando que alguien más decida por ti—Dijo Hermione prácticamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Harry preguntó, irritado—¿No es ese el objetivo de esto de Erastes: encontrar un mentor que me guíe a la profesión correcta? —.

—Tal vez, pero ayudaría si tuvieras una idea de lo que quieres hacer primero—Respondió Hermione, luego suspiró—Harry, esto simplemente _no es como tú_ , dejando que alguien más te diga qué hacer con tu vida—.

—Mucho sabrías al respecto—Dijo Harry, y se sorprendió de la amargura en su voz—Nunca he tenido muchas opciones, ¿verdad? Primero los Dursley, tratando de mantenerme oculto y ordenándome hacer cosas. Luego vengo aquí y todos esperan que me enfrente a Voldemort. ¿Por qué debería molestarme en _intentar_ hacer algunas decisiones cuando el Ministerio o alguien como Dumbledore solo va a elegir por mí? —.

—Porque lo odiarás—Dijo Hermione bruscamente—Sabes que lo harás, Harry. Dentro de un año, te despertarás y te encontrarás atrapado en algo que odias hacer, y te destruirá—.

—Y tal vez me guste. Todos me siguen diciendo qué maravillosa tradición es esta, cuánto bien me hará—.

—¿Cuándo _te has_ preocupado tanto por la tradición? —Hermione respondió.

—¡Tal vez solo quiero que alguien se preocupe por _mí_! —Harry regresó acalorado, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Sus palabras sonaron en el aire, y ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos largos momentos—Oh, Harry—Dijo Hermione con tristeza—No tenía ni idea—.

Harry miró a la mesa, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos—¿Por qué no querría que alguien me amara? Me lo merezco tanto como cualquiera—.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, pero...—Ella extendió la mano para tocar su hombro— _Sabes_ que no se trata de amor, Harry. Si te pones a buscar el romance de tu vida, podrías lastimarte mucho—.

—Está bien, así que me conformaré con el mejor sexo de mi vida—Dijo Harry, tratando de obtener un tono alegre.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—Como si alguna vez pudieras _conformarte_ con algo. Ten mucho, mucho cuidado, amigo mío. No quiero ver que tu corazón se rompa—.

Harry se sonrojó y, alegando la necesidad de una ducha y ropa limpia, escapó a su habitación. Finalmente encerrado en el tranquilo santuario de su cama, se quedó mirando el dosel e intentó recuperar esa embriagadora sensación de ser besado hasta el olvido, de ser deseado, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos de lujuria desenfrenada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se negó a cooperar y, con un gruñido frustrado, se dio la vuelta, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada e intentó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Quien haya dicho que las cosas se verían mejor después de una buena noche de sueño debe haber sido un maldito idiota, pensó Harry malhumorado mientras desayunaba. Ya era de mañana y nada parecía más claro en su mente. Todavía se enfrentaba a dos pretendientes y todavía no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida. ¿Y su lenguaje no había dado un giro abismal para peor?

No pudo evitar una carcajada ante la idea de que se estaba regañando a sí mismo por el mal lenguaje, y Ron le sonrió al otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso está mejor, amigo. Pensé que iba a tener que practicar Hechizos de Alegría contigo—.

—Lo siento, Ron—Dijo Harry, suspirando mientras volvía a jugar con sus huevos—Tengo muchas cosas en mente esta mañana—.

—¿Entonces las reuniones no fueron bien? —Preguntó Ron, luciendo un poco aliviado ante ese pensamiento.

—No, fueron bien—Dijo Harry—Realmente mejor de lo que pensaba, en realidad. No puedo decirte los detalles hasta que obtenga los contratos oficiales, por supuesto, pero son bastante interesantes. No significa que vaya a aceptar—Agregó apresuradamente, al ver el fruncir el ceño en la cara de Ron.

—Harry—Dijo Ron con un suspiro—Está bien. No voy a tirarte si aceptas a uno de ellos. Es un poco extraño pensar en ti de esa manera con un tío, pero eres mi amigo—Él pensó por un momento—Bueno, es más que un _poco extraño_ pensar en ti con _Snape_ —.

Harry sonrió—Cuéntame sobre eso—Pensó en decirle a Ron cuán bien besaba a Snape, luego decidió que su amigo no apreciaría _esa_ información. Se sentía bien sentarse aquí, hablar con Ron como en los viejos tiempos, y no estaba dispuesto a estropearlo. Últimamente, su amigo había estado tan absorto con su nueva relación con Hermione que Harry se había sentido excluido. Echaba de menos la vieja camaradería y se dio cuenta con una punzada, de que en unos pocos meses todos irían por caminos separados. Hermione iba a la universidad, Ron tenía el ojo puesto en el entrenamiento de Auror, y Harry...

Una lechuza de aspecto desconocido dejó caer un sobre en la mesa frente a él y lo miró con inquietud. ¿Seguramente era demasiado pronto para que llegaran los contratos? La lechuza lo abucheó con impaciencia y, con una disculpa murmurada, le dio algunos trozos de su desayuno y luego abrió la carta.

Era de Sirius, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Harry,_
> 
> _Investigué un poco a tu nuevo amigo, y parece estar en alza. Familia conocida y respetada, finanzas sólidas, algunos amigos influyentes pero ninguno de la variedad Oscura. Parece haber ido a la deriva desde que dejó la escuela, pero también lo hice yo mismo. Un poco llamativo, según algunos, y le gusta la vida rápida. Lo que me tiene un poco desconcertado de por qué terminó enseñando en Hogwarts, pero han sucedido cosas más extrañas. No digo que no puedas hacerlo mejor, pero arriesgarte con él no sería el peor error que podrías cometer._
> 
> _Hablando de eso, tu otro amigo es definitivamente uno. Un error. Se dice en la calle que tiene la esperanza de vida de un mosquito, ahora que Quién-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto. Parece que no estaba contento de descubrir que su pequeño espía lo estaba traicionando. Sigue mi consejo y aléjate de él._
> 
> _¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vea a quién más puedo desenterrar? Un amigo de un amigo dice que puede conectarte con algunos de los magos más populares de Londres, si solo puedes esperar hasta el verano._
> 
> _Todo mi amor,_
> 
> _S._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry gimió y consideró golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Sirius lo iba a volver loco antes de que esto terminara; era casi suficiente para hacerle agarrar a uno de sus pretendientes y acabar de una vez.

—¿Todo está bien? —Ron preguntó ansioso.

—Bien—Dijo Harry, consciente de escuchar los oídos a su alrededor—¿Es solo ese amigo mío, el que tiene el perro? Él habla sobre mis dos nuevos amigos, quiere que espere hasta el verano cuando pueda hacer otros amigos—Deslizó la carta hacia Ron para que la leyera—Todo esto me está volviendo loco—.

—Lo que necesitas es un descanso—Dijo Ron con firmeza—Olvida todo este asunto por un par de días. Ven a Hogsmeade con nosotros este fin de semana. Y mamá quiere que vengas a casa conmigo para las vacaciones de Pascua, si el Director te lo permite—.

Harry sonrió. No tenía la menor idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo que le quedaba con sus amigos deprimiéndose por el lugar—Suena maravilloso. Cuenta conmigo—.


	13. Negociaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, todavía riéndose por la broma que Ron acababa de decirles. Había sido un día maravilloso. La primavera había llegado a principios de este año, y el aire había estado vivo con el aroma de las cosas en crecimiento. Ron había estado de muy buen humor, ya que había gastado más dinero de lo habitual, cortesía de su regalo de cumpleaños de los gemelos cuyo negocio se estaba disparando. Habían visitado todas las tiendas en Hogsmeade y luego se detuvieron en Las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y Harry se sentía más contento con su vida que en toda la semana.

Había sido una semana particularmente dura. Malfoy ya había recibido sus ofertas de contrato y se regodeaba sobre ellas, en voz alta y en público, especialmente cuando Harry o Ron estaban cerca. Harry aún no había recibido el suyo y no sabía si ser feliz o no. Cada vez que una lechuza entraba al Gran Comedor, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraban con avidez para ver si era para Harry, y sentía que vivía en una pecera, incluso más de lo habitual. El favoritismo del profesor Max hacia él en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue más descarado que nunca, y Harry quería esconderse debajo de su escritorio avergonzado. El hecho de que sus compañeros Gryffindors se estuvieran cansando de su trato especial y mirándolo cuando Max le otorgó alegremente puntos de la casa lo hizo aún peor.

Por malo que fuera, la clase de Pociones era aún más miserable. Snape ya no lo atacó, pero luego no le habló ni lo _miró_. Incluso cuando Harry había explotado accidentalmente su caldero y bañado a la mitad de los Gryffindors con una poción que les daba colmenas moradas, Snape no había reaccionado gritando o quitando puntos de la casa. El maestro de Pociones lo ignoró, completa y totalmente, como si estuviera sentado bajo su capa de invisibilidad, sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera. Y como Harry todavía soñaba todas las noches con ese beso en las escaleras, la actitud de Snape lo estaba volviendo loco.

No ayudó que Ron ignorara por completo la situación, ni que Hermione estuviera mirando a Harry como si temiera que en algún momento pudiera romperse en pedazos. Hoy, ambos se habían relajado y se habían comportado como solían hacerlo, burlándose unos de otros y de Harry, y él había estado agradecido por el aplazamiento. Esta excursión en Hogsmeade había sido algo que todos necesitaban.

—Ron, eres _tan_ idiota—Dijo Hermione con afecto divertido.

—Y aun así amas… ¡Profesora McGonagall! —.

Harry y Hermione se volvieron sorprendidos ante la exclamación de sorpresa de Ron al ver a su Jefa de Casa de pie en la sala común, aparentemente esperándolos. Ella levantó una ceja divertida.

—Estoy encantada de saber eso, Sr. Weasley—Dijo secamente y Ron se puso escarlata al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado eso—Sin embargo, no debe preocuparse; mis afectos ya están hechos—Se volvió hacia Harry sosteniendo un pergamino y pudo ver un gran sello de cera asegurado—Sr. Potter, esto es para usted—.

Harry tragó saliva y buscó el pergamino—¿Del Profesor Spindley-Worme? —.

Ella asintió—Tienes tres semanas antes de las vacaciones de Pascua para considerar sus términos. Si desea hablar sobre cualquier parte de este contrato, venga a verme—.

Harry asintió y se quedó mirando el pergamino enrollado en su mano por un largo momento después de que ella se fuera.

—¿Harry? —Levantó la vista para ver a Hermione mirándolo con preocupación—¿Quieres algo de tiempo a solas? —Él asintió, agradecido por su sensibilidad, y Hermione agarró la mano de Ron—Vamos, Ron—Ron parecía que estaba a punto de protestar, y ella lo besó y luego tiró de él hacia las escaleras— _Vamos_ —.

—¡Oh! —Dijo Ron, comprendiendo de repente, y dejó que su novia lo subiera por las escaleras detrás de ella—Hasta luego, Harry—.

Harry volvió a mirar el pergamino y pensó en ir a su dormitorio para leerlo, pero de alguna manera eso se sintió... mal. La sala común estaba desierta, el resto de sus compañeros de casa aún disfrutaban del día, así que se sentó en el sofá y rompió el sello.

Una hora después, después de leerlo tres veces, supo que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Hermione terminó de leer el pergamino por segunda vez y silenciosamente se lo entregó a Ron. Harry, que había estado yendo y viniendo frente a la chimenea durante la última media hora, se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Bien? —.

Hermione respiró hondo y soltó el aire—Es un contrato bastante bueno—Admitió.

—¡Bastante bueno! —Ron soltó, sus ojos rápidamente corriendo por los términos—¡Es increíble! —.

—Casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad—Agregó Hermione.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello y se sumó a su estado desaliñado habitual—Viste la carta de Sirius. Revisó a Max y dice que está en el nivel—.

—Una prueba con el equipo nacional de Inglaterra para un puesto como buscador de reserva—Leyó Ron—O un puesto con los Cheshire Comets como su buscador inicial _sin_ una prueba. Un piso amueblado en Londres en la red Flu con un elfo doméstico en el personal—Ron miró de reojo a Hermione por ese objeto, sonriendo mientras fruncía el ceño—Un automóvil Muggle, su elección de estilo. Guardaespaldas. Nuevas túnicas de Quidditch cada año, cortesía de Quiggles Quidditch Supplies. Una casa en el campo, completa con un campo de práctica de Quidditch, para la temporada baja. Organizando un talk show semanal en Red Mágica Inalámbrica, entrevistando a otros jugadores, seguro que será un éxito sangriento. Parece que está dispuesto a ser razonable con respecto a... otras cosas también. Dormitorios separados, libertad para tomar amantes como lo desees, sin vínculos al final—.

—Quiere quince por ciento—Le recordó Hermione a Ron.

—Solo del lado de la comercialización—Señaló Ron—Eso es más que razonable, ya que está pagando por las casas y el personal. El paquete de pago de Harry es suyo—Dejo el contrato sobre la mesa—Toma el quince por ciento, Harry, pero asegúrate de estipular que tienes el veto final sobre cualquier mercadería. No querrás que tu nombre aparezca en algo horrible. Ah, y esto de que lo acompañes a las funciones de entretenimiento, necesitas que especifique _qué tipo_ de funciones. Galas del ministerio, por supuesto, pero ¿espera que lo lleves a la ciudad todas las noches? Eso sería un infierno con tu horario de entrenamiento, y no quieres arriesgarte a un lugar en la lista del equipo porque a Max le gusta ir de fiesta. Y no hay apariciones cursis, como aperturas de tiendas. Eso es de aficionados—.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír—Tal vez debería _hacerte_ mi manager—Bromeó con Ron—Parece que manejas mejor las negociaciones contractuales que yo—.

Ron se encogió de hombros—Es solo estrategia, amigo—.

—¿Vas a tomarlo, Harry? —Hermione preguntó con ansiedad.

—No lo sé—Dijo Harry, mirando hacia la chimenea para ocultar el repentino sonrojo en sus mejillas—Snape aún no me ha enviado su propuesta de contrato—.

Ron resopló—Me gustaría ver al Maldito-Profesor-Snape llegar con algo la mitad de decente—Ron enrolló el contrato y se lo entregó a Harry—Todavía no sé si apruebo todo este negocio, pero _suena_ como una buena oferta. Te gusta el Quidditch, eres bueno en eso, y si puede conseguirte un lugar en el equipo nacional...—Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No te apresures a nada—Advirtió Hermione—Si quieres jugar Quidditch profesional, puedes conseguir un equipo por tu cuenta—.

—Un segundo lugar, sí—Señaló Ron— _No_ los nacionales. Lleva _años_ llegar a uno de esos—.

—Y tal vez sea bueno que tarde tanto—Dijo Hermione—El Quidditch profesional es _mucho más duro_ que el Quidditch de la escuela. ¿Qué pasa si Harry se lesiona en su primer año? —.

—Todavía habrá podido jugar con un equipo profesional—.

—No debería tener que acostarse con alguien solo para jugar Quidditch—Objetó Hermione.

—Oye, pensé que eras tú quien dijo que esta era una tradición maravillosa—Señaló Ron—¿ _Ahora_ te estás oponiendo a la parte fastidiosa? —.

Hermione se sonrojó—Creo que Harry debería pensar cuidadosamente antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión. Después de todo, tiene tres semanas—.

—Hermione tiene razón—Dijo Harry apresuradamente antes de que pudieran escalar en una de sus famosas peleas—Tengo tiempo. Lo pensaré detenidamente, y pediré los cambios que sugeriste, Ron, antes de tomar una decisión final—.

 _“Y esperaré la oferta de Snape”_ , pensó Harry. Se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y sonrió mientras miraba el fuego.

* * *

Harry se sentó en la biblioteca, garabateando en los márgenes del pergamino frente a él. Se suponía que debía estar trabajando en su trabajo final para Herbología… que debía entregarse hace dos días, pero no había podido concentrarse en ello. De hecho, no había podido concentrarse en _ninguna_ de sus clases esta semana. Sus maestros estaban uniformemente enfadados con él, a excepción de Max, que actuaba como si fuera Merlín renacido y Snape, que todavía lo ignoraba, e incluso había logrado molestar a Flitwick lo suficiente como para obtener una detención. Si solo hubiera sido con Snape en lugar de Filch, pensó con nostalgia. Tal vez _entonces_ el hombre realmente lo mirara y lo viera, en lugar de mirarlo como lo había hecho últimamente. Estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

Y Snape aún no le había enviado un contrato.

Había pasado una semana desde que había recibido la oferta de Max, y ni siquiera había tenido la menor idea de que la oferta de Snape estuviera en camino. Harry miraba expectante cada vez que una lechuza volaba hacia el Comedor y saltaba cada vez que Snape hacía un movimiento repentino en la mesa principal. Si esto duraba mucho más, sería un candidato para San Mungo.

Al menos eso resolvería el dilema de qué hacer con su futuro.

—Harry, se supone que debes _escribir_ , no _dibujar_ —Dijo Hermione exasperada mientras arrojaba sus libros sobre la mesa junto a él—¡Honestamente! ¿Cómo esperas aprobar tus EXTASIS si no vas a estudiar? —Ella miró el pergamino—¿No era para ayer? —.

—Hace dos días—Dijo Harry distraídamente—La profesora Sprout me dio una extensión—Tocó el dibujo con su varita y sonrió cuando el dibujo del Sauce Boxeador comenzó a sacudir sus extremidades, al igual que el real.

—Dos días, ¿qué estás _pensando_? ¡ Sabes que estamos en un horario apretado! Apártate de eso, y eso retrasa tu trabajo de Historia, lo que retrasa...—.

—Estará bien—Dijo Harry, suspirando—Tendré mucho tiempo para ponerme al día durante las vacaciones de Pascua—.

Hermione captó el tono sombrío en su voz—¡Oh, Harry! ¿No puedes ir a lo de Ron después de todo? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—El Director piensa que es demasiado peligroso. Sabes que Voldemort siempre está haciendo algo al final del año escolar. No me importa arriesgarme, pero no arriesgare a la familia de Ron—Tocó el pergamino otra vez y el dibujo dejó de moverse, luego le dio a Hermione una sonrisa torcida—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado—.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le tocó el brazo amigablemente. Por un momento se sentaron allí en silencio, luego Hermione dijo—¿Quieres ayuda en esa tarea? Solo estoy un poco atrasada—.

Harry sonrió levemente. “Solo un poco atrasada” para Hermione se tradujo en solo una semana por delante de todos los demás en lugar de dos—En su mayoría está hecho; solo tengo que hacer un poco de edición y resolver los detalles—.

—Y repítelo—Dijo Hermione críticamente, notando los garabatos que decoraban liberalmente el papel—Honestamente, Harry. Pierdes más pergamino con estas cosas—.

—Creo que deberías dejarlos adentro—Dijo Ron, uniéndose a ellos y sentándose al otro lado de Harry—Son bastante buenos, mucho mejores que la basura que has escrito—.

—¡Oye! —Harry le dio un codazo amistoso a un lado—¡Muchas gracias! —.

—¿Para qué están los amigos? —Ron preguntó, sonriendo—Ese es nuevo. ¿El Sauce Boxeador? —Harry asintió y lo animó nuevamente—Bien—.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—¿ Dejarían de _jugar_ ustedes dos? Tenemos trabajo que hacer—.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada divertida, y Harry obedientemente sacó un pergamino nuevo para volver a copiar su trabajo. Con la ayuda de Hermione, lo terminó antes de que tuvieran que regresar al dormitorio por la noche e incluso empezar a escribir su ensayo de Historia. Mientras empacaban sus maletas, Harry se sintió mucho más tranquilo que antes. En algún momento durante la noche, había decidido acorralar a Snape la noche siguiente y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Arrugó el borrador y lo arrojó a la basura, luego metió el resto de sus papeles en su mochila y siguió a sus amigos fuera de la biblioteca.

Desde las sombras de los estantes de la biblioteca, una figura silenciosa se deslizó hacia adelante. Una mano sacó un pedazo de pergamino arrugado de la basura, lo metió en una manga y desapareció de nuevo en las sombras.

* * *

Snape entró a su oficina, murmurando imprecaciones en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Había sido otro día horrible en una serie de días horribles, el tipo de día que llevaba incluso a un abstemio a beber. Estudiantes imbéciles mirándolo con ojos vacíos, pidiendo que se los alimente con cuchara. Miembros problemáticos de la Casa, decididos a correr directamente hacia los brazos de la Oscuridad sin pensarlo un momento. Los ojos de Potter siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, haciéndole querer sacar al niño de su asiento y tomarlo allí mismo en su escritorio.

Abruptamente terminó ese pensamiento y arrojó los pergaminos en sus brazos sobre su escritorio. Otra noche más calificando los escritos febriles de un grupo de Quintos Años singularmente poco imaginativos, que no pudieron encontrar un pensamiento original entre todos ellos.

Varios pergaminos cayeron al suelo y él gruñó mientras se inclinaba para recuperarlos. Había otro pedazo de pergamino en el piso debajo de su escritorio y él también lo recogió, luego frunció el ceño al mirarlo. Otro ensayo singularmente poco imaginativo en una letra demasiado familiar, y realmente, ¿por qué Potter debe garabatear así cuando Snape tenía evidencia de que el niño tenía una mano lo suficientemente decente cuando lo intentaba? Tenía que ser un complot del mocoso para conducir a todos sus maestros a la locura ciega. No solo eso, sino que el cachorro había dibujado en los márgenes, abarrotando lo que deberían ser filas ordenadas de escritura. Él resopló. Ni siquiera Sprout permitía este tipo de trabajo flojo, pensó, y comenzó a alisarlo de nuevo.

Uno de los dibujos le llamó la atención y alisó la página para poder ver más de cerca. Era una imagen muy creíble del Sauce Boxeador (no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco mientras lo miraba) y había _algo_ muy realista en el boceto, por duro que fuera. Por impulso, tocó el dibujo con su varita y sonrió cuando cobró vida, dando vueltas como el verdadero. Detuvo la animación y se sentó lentamente en su silla, sosteniendo el papel en sus manos mientras su ceño se fruncía al pensar.

_“Entonces Potter tiene otro don, además de su habilidad de Quidditch y su extraña habilidad para meterse en problemas”._

Se dio cuenta de que su mente había comenzado inmediatamente a formular formas de usar esta nueva información y, con un gruñido mental, también obligó a esos pensamientos a alejarse. Ya no era de su incumbencia. Había tomado su decisión y, por todos los pequeños dioses, se apegaría a ella.

Doblando el dibujo, lo arrojó a su cajón, sacó su tinta roja y comenzó a corregir los pergaminos.

* * *

La noche siguiente encontró a Snape una vez más evaluando ensayos, esta vez de Segundo Año, y estaba a punto de arrancarse el pelo cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina. Ausentemente, gritó a quien fuera que entrara. Un momento después, cuando escuchó una voz suave que decía—¿Profesor? —Deseó haberla cerrado y protegido en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —Preguntó sin levantar la vista de los ensayos.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto? —.

—En caso de que haya pasado su aviso, me _estás_ hablando. Y tú minuto ha expirado, así que amablemente vete—.

Oyó al joven acercarse en su lugar—Han pasado dos semanas y no he recibido un contrato tuyo—.

—Como no he enviado uno, no estoy sorprendido. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas—.

—¿Eso significa que no tiene intención de enviar uno? —.

Snape levantó la cabeza y se burló del joven—Me alivia saber que tienes alguno de cerebro. Por favor, llévatelo a otro lado; estoy bastante ocupado en este momento—.

—¿Por qué? —Harry preguntó sin rodeos.

Snape parpadeó—¿Por qué, qué? —.

—¿Por qué no me enviaste un contrato? —.

Snape frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a su calificación—Porque no lo deseo. ¿Seguramente eso es lo suficientemente simple para que incluso _usted_ lo entienda? —.

—Querías hacerlo antes—.

Snape suspiro—Potter, _has escuchado_ que es posible que una persona cambie de opinión, ¿verdad? —.

—¿Fue por ese beso? —Pregunto Harry.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Snape sarcásticamente—Tenía que haber sido. Un beso del famoso Harry Potter es suficiente para mover montañas, mucho menos cambiar de opinión y aterrorizar a los mortales menores—.

—Creo que te _aterrorizó_ —Insistió Harry, con un tono determinado en su voz—Creo que sintió lo mismo que yo y se asustó—.

Snape arrojó su pluma y miró a Harry—Lo que sentí, Sr. Potter, fue hormonal. Hubiera sentido lo mismo si hubiera besado a Neville Longbottom—.

Una esquina de la boca de Harry se arqueó—No lo creo. Neville no es su tipo—.

Snape levantó una ceja—¿Y usted es? —Preguntó, dejando que su voz transmitiera su incredulidad divertida—Yo creo que no—.

Harry se acercó, sus ojos fuertemente enfocados en la cara de Snape—Creo que sintió algo entre nosotros, igual que yo—.

—Una vez más, Sr. Potter, ha demostrado que no ha hecho su tarea. Si hubiera estudiado su manual, habría aprendido que esta es una _relación comercial_ , no un romance entre dos amantes con ojos estrellados—.

—Y creo que se asustó porque tiene miedo de arriesgar su corazón, miedo de volver a lastimarse—.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de su silla, envolviendo su túnica negra a la defensiva alrededor de su cuerpo—¿No ha oído? _No tengo corazón_ —.

—No lo creo—.

Snape gruñó y caminó hacia Harry, adoptando su expresión más amenazante—¿Se ha convencido de que soy un receptor digno de sus anhelos inocentes? Entonces es aún más tonto de lo que pensaba. No soy ni un buen hombre ni uno agradable. He hecho cosas que le darían pesadillas para el resto de su vida si le dijera incluso una décima parte de ellas—Se alzó sobre el hombre más joven, observando los ojos verdes ensancharse mientras lo miraba—El amor no es una palabra en mi vocabulario, señor Potter. Si tuviera que _ofrecérsela_ , sería porque tenía un uso para usted, y por ninguna otra razón—.

Harry levantó la barbilla desafiante, cerrando los ojos con Snape—No lo creo. ¿Qué posible uso podría tener para usted? —.

Snape sonrió mientras miraba lentamente el cuerpo de Harry y volvía a subir—Además de tus encantos físicos obvios, seguramente sabes que tienes el potencial de ser un mago poderoso, ¿posiblemente más poderoso que Dumbledore? ¿Quién no querría ese poder bajo su control? —.

Harry bufó—Si estuviera interesado en el poder, no hubiera dejado a Voldemort. Y en cuanto a mis “encantos físicos obvios”, ya me dijo que no estaba interesado—.

—Tal vez he cambiado de opinión—Ronroneó Snape, acercándose a Harry. El mago más joven retrocedió automáticamente y Snape lo presionó contra una pared por segunda vez en un mes—Quizás me gusta la idea de tener al famoso Harry Potter como mi juguete personal. El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, atado a mi cama, comprometido a satisfacer mi placer—.

Snape tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y se inclinó más cerca, casi susurrándole al oído—Y tomaría mi placer de ti, chico. Te usaría de todas las formas posibles, tan fuerte como quisiera, sin el menor respeto por tu propia comodidad o placer. Y si te dañara... bueno, _hay_ pociones curativas y hechizos. _Tres_ _años_ , Potter, gastado en tu espalda, tu vientre, tus rodillas—.

Los ojos de Harry se habían cerrado y Snape podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente. En cualquier momento, Harry lo empujaría y correría, correría como si el mismo diablo estuviera pisándole los talones. Como, en verdad, lo era. Pero una vez más, el niño lo sorprendió.

—Sí—Suspiró Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios contra los de Snape—Por favor—.

Snape retrocedió sorprendido y observó la expresión sonrojada en el rostro de Harry, el deseo escrito en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El impulso repentino de presionar hacia adelante nuevamente, tomar esa boca y probar su dulzura nuevamente, tomar el cuerpo joven temblando contra el suyo, fue tan fuerte que tuvo que obligarse a retirarse al otro lado de la habitación. Escuchó un suspiro decepcionado y colocó el escritorio entre ellos para que no se sintiera tentado a terminar lo que había comenzado.

—Eres un tonto, Potter—Dijo, tratando de burlarse del chico pero dolorosamente consciente de que su voz temblaba—No quieres esto; no me _quieres_. Te manipulé para que confiaras en mí, y el resto son hormonas adolescentes—.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente—¿Manipulado? —.

Snape abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el diario que Minerva le había dado. Regresó con Harry, dándole una palmada en el pecho con el libro—Te sugiero que seas más exigente con lo que escribas en el futuro. Las personas sin escrúpulos encontrarán la manera de poner sus propios pensamientos y deseos en su contra—.

Harry automáticamente tomó el libro y lo miró. Una leve sonrisa tocó sus labios—¿Mi primer diario de Transfiguración? —.

—En el que patéticamente se quejó de no tener un hogar real, por no hablar de gemir por no conocer a su madre—Se burló Snape.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió en una sonrisa completa—Estoy impresionado, señor. Debe preocuparse mucho para luchar contra esta tontería. No podría soportar leerlo de nuevo, aunque sea yo mismo—.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron—¡No me _importa_! ¡Dumbledore me _ordenó_ hacer esto! —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Y hace todo lo que Albus Dumbledore le dice que haga. ¿Sabe cuánto lo ama? Es obvio, por supuesto, cuánto se preocupa por usted—.

—¡Esto _no se trata_ de mí o de Albus! —Snape le espetó—¡Se trata de _nosotros_! —.

—Ah, ¿entonces admite que _hay_ un “nosotros”? —.

Snape no sabía si golpear su propia cabeza o la de Potter contra la pared con frustración—¡Idiota! ¡ _Usé_ tus propias palabras, tus deseos escritos, para manipularte para que me aceptaras! —.

Harry seguía sonriendo—Qué Slytherin de su parte, señor—.

La cabeza de Potter seguro. Y _luego_ la suya—¡Eres un imbécil Gryffindor! ¡Eres un tonto tan ingenuo y confiado ciegamente que _cualquiera_ puede aprovecharse de ti! —.

Harry inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras lo consideraba y luego asintió—En ese caso, señor, podría ser una buena idea encontrar alguna forma de protegerme de mí mismo—Se presionó brevemente contra Snape, dejando un ligero beso en sus labios y el diario en las manos de Snape, y luego se fue.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba esperando con el contrato cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.


	14. ¿El Ganador?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Seamus casi se abalanzó sobre él cuando volvieron a la sala común—Ese es el contrato de Snape, ¿no? ¿Cómo conseguiste que lo enviara? ¿Qué dice? —.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Seamus—Deja a Harry solo. Ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo todavía—.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, notando que sus ojos estaban preocupados cuando se encontraron con los suyos—Gracias—Dijo—Yo, um, solo llevaré esto arriba y lo leeré—.

Harry subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, se encerró en su cama y rompió el sello del contrato. Un trozo de pergamino más pequeño cayó sobre su regazo y, soltando el contrato, lo recogió.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Sr. Potter_
> 
> _Si esperaba una efusión de sentimiento romántico, está condenado a la decepción. Como le dije, no tengo corazón para ser cortejado y ganado, y soy indiferente a las conmociones suyas. Mi consejo para usted sería ignorar esa parte particular de su anatomía y usar su cabeza para variar, aunque espero que mis palabras caigan en oídos sordos. Es demasiado propenso a seguir su corazón y, más recientemente, su miembro._
> 
> _Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía la breve nota. Qué divertido que Severus necesitara tener la última palabra en una discusión, pensó con diversión. Dejó la nota y tomo el contrato, lo escaneó rápidamente y luego volvió a leerlo lentamente, palabra por palabra.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Yo, Severus Snape, por la presente ofrezco tomar a Harry James Potter como mi eromenos, y me comprometo a proporcionar lo siguiente:_
> 
> _1) Residencia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante la duración del contrato, en habitaciones contiguas a las mías, con la excepción de los meses de verano, durante los cuales el Sr. Potter se liberará de sus obligaciones contractuales para pasar tiempo con amigos y familia._
> 
> _2) Una cabaña, en un lugar de elección del Sr. Potter, para ser utilizada durante el año a su discreción. Tras la terminación satisfactoria del contrato, la cabaña se convertirá a la propiedad del Sr. Potter en su totalidad._
> 
> _3) Entrenamiento en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tal entrenamiento será administrado por mí y otros maestros que considero competentes._
> 
> _4) Ropa, suministros y otros artículos personales durante la duración del contrato. Además, se pagará un estipendio mensual al Sr. Potter para cubrir cualquier necesidad personal._
> 
> _5) Edición y publicación de “Encantamientos A Través De Los Siglos” por Lily Evans Potter._
> 
> _6) Capacitación en el uso de sus talentos artísticos por artistas profesionales, para que en el futuro, el Sr. Potter pueda ganarse la vida con sus dibujos, si así lo decide._
> 
> _Como compensación por mi tiempo y finanzas, requeriré lo siguiente:_
> 
> _1) Que el Sr. Potter se esfuerce por no matarse a través de sus acciones bien intencionadas pero desconsideradas mientras este bajo mi protección_
> 
> _2) No se requerirán servicios sexuales del Sr. Potter. Sin embargo, mientras el Sr. Potter resida en Hogwarts, no se pueden realizar otras relaciones sexuales._
> 
> _3) Al final del contrato, habrá una disolución completa de los lazos entre nosotros y nunca más nos volveremos a ver. El Sr. Potter prestará juramento para nunca intentar contactarme de ninguna manera. Si el Sr. Potter consigue empleo en Hogwarts, presentaré mi renuncia y me mudaré a otro lugar._
> 
> _Reconozco que todas las ofertas hechas aquí son de buena fe y están dentro de mi capacidad de proporcionar. Si no entrego algún artículo descrito aquí, aceptaré las penalizaciones que se me impongan._
> 
> _Severus Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry bajó lentamente el contrato y miró sin ver las cortinas que rodeaban su cama. No se había sorprendido por ninguno de los artículos iniciales enumerados, aunque la mención de sus “talentos artísticos” lo había sorprendido. ¿Seguramente Snape no se refería a su garabato? Solo eran garabatos, para divertirse mientras intentaba pensar, nada más. Incluso sus mejores amigos no estaban impresionados con ellos. ¿Cómo demonios pensó Snape que se suponía que Harry se ganaría la vida con sus garabatos?

La cabaña fue una agradable sorpresa, y le dio a Harry una cálida sensación al saber que tendría un lugar diferente a Hogwarts para llamarlo suyo, y en un lugar de su elección. Pensó que le gustaría vivir cerca de los Weasley, especialmente si Ron y Hermione también se establecían en el área.

No estaba particularmente preocupado por la regla de “no sexo”. Sabía que Snape lo quería y no tenía dudas de que sería capaz de derribar al hombre en los próximos tres años. También decía que Snape no quería que se involucrara con nadie más mientras estaba en Hogwarts, aunque había tenido cuidado de dejar una escapatoria que le permitiera a Harry encontrar un compañero durante esos veranos libres. El aire posesivo de Snape debía _significar algo_ , pero ¿por qué el hombre estaba tan decidido a mantener a Harry a distancia?

Lo que lo perturbó fue que Snape no parecía querer nada de él a cambio. Y hubo ese último elemento, sobre los dos separándose por completo una vez que el contrato terminó. Snape obviamente estaba tan determinado en ese artículo que incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar el propio Hogwarts. ¿Pero por qué? Todo lo que Harry había escuchado y leído indicaba que los Erastes y Eromenos generalmente permanecían cerca, amigos de por vida, excepto en circunstancias excepcionales. ¿Por qué Snape querría ir en contra de esa tradición en particular? Si le desagradara tanto Harry, no querría que estuviera cerca durante tres años, no es que Harry pensara que a Snape no le gustaba. Ya no.

Frunció el ceño, mirando el contrato como si revelara sus secretos ocultos. _Dumbledore_ , pensó con un decidido asentimiento. Dumbledore podría saberlo.

Harry bajó las escaleras y descubrió que Seamus y los demás se habían marchado, pero Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando. Quería ir directamente a Dumbledore y hablar de esto con él, pero sus amigos habían estado allí para ayudarlo durante todo este asunto y sintió que no podía ignorarlos. En silencio, le tendió el pergamino para que Hermione lo leyera. Sus ojos lo miraron rápidamente y frunció el ceño cuando se lo entregó a Ron.

—¿Por qué está tan interesado en tus bocetos? —Ella preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No lo sé. No es que sean algo especial—.

—No conozco a nadie que pueda dibujar así—Dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—Podría ser algo necesario, ilustrando libros de texto y cosas así. ¿Qué es esto al final, acerca de no volver a verse nunca más? Un poco fuerte, eso—.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza—Y muy inusual. La mayoría de los magos siguen siendo amigos de sus erastes—.

—Snape no lo hizo—Dijo Harry a regañadientes—Tal vez por eso—

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? —Hermione preguntó sin rodeos.

—Pensé en hablar con el Director al respecto, ya que él es el representante de Snape—Dijo Harry—Escuchen, no le digan a nadie más sobre los detalles, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que a Snape le guste que se hable de esto—.

Ron le dio a Harry una mirada desconcertada—Harry, ¿te _gusta_ ? Quiero decir, ¿te gusta, gusta? —.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—¿Qué, estamos en Cuarto Año otra vez? —.

—Si quieres decir si lo amo, no lo sé—Dijo Harry lentamente—Lo encuentro atractivo e interesante, me gusta estar con él, incluso cuando es un bastardo. Sé que me gustaría estar con él de _esa manera_. Entonces… tal vez—.

—Bueno, obviamente está loco—Dijo Ron, devolviendo el pergamino—Dice que no quiere tener sexo contigo, pero no quiere que tengas sexo con nadie más. Debería tomar una maldita decisión. Probablemente le haga un mundo de bien tener sexo—.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse ante el tono realista de la voz de Ron. Sintiéndose un poco mejor después de haber hablado con sus amigos, Harry fue en busca de Dumbledore.

* * *

La contraseña seguía siendo la misma, y el Director no parecía sorprendido de ver a Harry cuando entró a la oficina—No quiero molestarlo, señor—Dijo Harry—Pero acabo de leer el contrato y, bueno, estoy un poco confundido—.

Dumbledore asintió e hizo un gesto hacia una silla—¿Puedo ver el contrato? —Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, sonrió y dijo—Severus no está obligado a mostrármelo y ha decidido no hacerlo—.

Harry le entregó el contrato e intentó no inquietarse mientras el Director lo leía lentamente—Sí, puedo ver dónde podrías estar un poco confundido—.

—¿Un poco? —Harry dijo con un resoplido—El profesor Snape me está dando todo eso, y no quiere nada de mí a cambio, ¿ni siquiera mi amistad? ¡Hay algo realmente mal! —.

Dumbledore miró a Harry por encima de sus lentes—¿El profesor Snape te contó sobre su propia experiencia como eromenos? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Un poco. Me dijo que Voldemort era su erastes, y que no fue un recuerdo agradable—.

Dumbledore suspiro—Siempre el maestro del eufemismo—Dijo—Le fallé, Harry. Primero, hubo un incidente con tu padrino. Traté de compensarlo, ya sabes. Charlas privadas, tutorías, cenas. Severus entendió mal mis intenciones, creyó que lo estaba Cortejando. Cuando no me acerque formalmente a él, vino a mí y le fallé nuevamente. Traté de decepcionarlo fácilmente pero...—Suspiró—Cuando regresó a mí, estaba tan terriblemente cambiado. Pensó que lo entregaría a los Aurores, pero no pude fallarle por tercera vez. Nunca le pregunté sobre su tiempo con Voldemort; no creo que pueda soportar saberlo—.

>> Sin embargo—y Dumbledore levantó la vista, sus ojos penetraron los de Harry—Nunca ha tomado un eromenos. No hasta ahora—.

—Hasta que lo presiono para que me tomara—Dijo Harry, con un toque de amargura en su voz.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza—Severus habla de un buen juego, muchacho, pero la verdad es que tomó poco convencerlo. Siempre se ha tomado en serio tus intereses, pero últimamente se ha convertido en algo más que eso—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está haciendo esto tan sangrientamente difícil? —Harry preguntó, exasperado.

Dumbledore rió suavemente—No sería Severus Snape si no tomara el camino más difícil—.

Harry suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, agitado—¡No puedo aceptar esos términos! ¡No puedo pasar tres años con él y luego marcharme como si nunca hubieran sucedido! —.

Un pensamiento repentino lo golpeó, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró a Dumbledore—Eso es lo que él esperaba que hiciera, ¿no? Cree que lo que siento por él es solo lujuria, y cuando lo saque de mi sistema, estaré feliz de seguir mi camino y encontrar a alguien más. Así que me está alejando, rechazándome antes de que _pueda rechazarlo_ —Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza—¿Entonces qué hago ahora? —.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron hacia él—Bueno, haces lo que haces mejor, Sr. Potter. Escucha tus instintos y sigue a tu corazón—.

* * *

Harry no regresó a la torre de Gryffindor de inmediato. En cambio, salió y caminó por los jardines, pensando mientras caminaba. Hagrid y Fang se unieron a él en algún momento de su caminata; no estaba realmente seguro de cuándo, solo que gradualmente se dio cuenta de la presencia silenciosa y de apoyo a su lado.

Cuando se acercaron al castillo, Hagrid dijo de repente—Sabes, Harry, las criaturas tienen una forma divertida de comportarse con otros de su clase. Hay algunos que se vuelven suaves y amigables, y hay algunos que te arrancarían la cabeza si te acercas demasiado pronto. Sin decir que uno de ellos es mejor que el otro, solo a veces, como tomarse el tiempo para conocerlos, vale la pena hacerlo. Tienden a ser los que se adhieren a ti cuando las cosas no están bien. Solo pensé que deberías saber eso—.

Se detuvieron frente a la lechucería y Harry le sonrió, la gratitud y el afecto brotaban de su interior. Hagrid había sido su primer amigo real y todavía estaba allí para Harry cuando lo necesitaba—Gracias, Hagrid. Lo tendré en cuenta—Él suspiró—Creo que será mejor que le envíe una lechuza a Sirius y terminemos con esto—.

* * *

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querido Sirius_
> 
> _Quería que supieras que he tomado mi decisión. Todavía no puedo decirte qué es, no hasta que las otras personas involucradas lo sepan y tengan la oportunidad de responder. Espero que estés feliz por mí y aceptes que esta es mi decisión, porque te quiero en mi vida sin importar qué._
> 
> _Amor,_
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Snape le había dado el contrato a Dumbledore, y casi había esperado que Potter se acercara a él nuevamente, con la intención de discutirlo a pesar de las reglas. Se había sorprendido escuchando los pasos en el pasillo fuera de su oficina más de una vez, y en las comidas se encontró mirando al joven. Afortunadamente, nadie pareció darse cuenta, o si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada. Desafortunadamente, mirar a Potter no parecía hacer ningún bien ya que el maldito mocoso estaba actuando como siempre, sin dar indicios de su decisión.

A medida que se acercaba la última semana de Elección, otra cosa llamó la atención de Snape. Draco Malfoy estaba inusualmente silencioso, obviamente distraído por sus reflexiones internas, y solo la fuerza de voluntad evitó que Snape le quitara puntos a Slytherin cuando Malfoy explotó un caldero en clase por primera vez. El niño estaba preocupado por algo y Snape tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que era. Tendría que actuar, y actuar rápidamente, decidió.

Cuando los estudiantes de Slytherin se dirigieron a su dormitorio después de cenar esa noche, Snape decidió que ahora era el momento.

—Sr. Malfoy, ¿un momento de su tiempo? —.

Snape observó cómo el rubio Slytherin se separaba lentamente de sus siempre presentes guardaespaldas y se acercaba a él. Se giró y se dirigió a su oficina, cerrando la puerta mientras le hacía un gesto a Draco para que tomara asiento. El joven pareció acomodarse a regañadientes en la silla, y Snape frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en su propia silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Sr. Malfoy, cualesquiera que sean las transgresiones por las que se esté atormentando, puede estar seguro de que no las he descubierto. Todavía—Draco se relajó un poco, aunque su expresión aún era cautelosa—Le he llamado para hablar de la situación en la que se encuentra actualmente, con respecto a los Ritos Erastes—.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente—No veo qué preocupación tiene usted, señor—.

—Eres un miembro de mi Casa, y estoy _haciéndolo_ mi preocupación—Espetó Snape y observó que el ceño fruncido desaparecía inmediatamente, para ser reemplazado por una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. Suspiró—Draco, cualquier resentimiento que puedas albergar contra mí por _no_ haberte Cortejado, te aseguro que sabía muy bien que esa oferta no sería permitida por tu familia—.

Draco se sonrojó y Snape se preguntó distraídamente cuánto tiempo antes el chico perdió esa habilidad—¿En serio, señor? —.

—Sí—Dijo Snape, encontrando los ojos de Draco directamente. En realidad, no era una mentira si uno consideraba la posibilidad de universos infinitos, uno de los cuales contenía a un Snape que _no había sido traicionado_ por Lucius Malfoy en una servidumbre que cicatrizaba el cuerpo y la mente. Supuso que Snape podría haber sentido algo por Draco, y permitió que el niño viera esa posibilidad.

Una sonrisa tocó la boca de Draco—Gracias Señor—.

—No espero que confíes en mí, Draco, pero he estado en la posición en la que estás ahora, y cometí un error del que me arrepiento. Me gustaría evitar que cometas el mismo tipo de error—.

—¿Error, señor? —Preguntó Draco con cautela.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—Me dejé deslumbrar por las ofertas de poder y fama, de prestigio en mi campo, y olvidé ser lo suficientemente Slytherin como para buscar el anzuelo. Me cautivó el atractivo exterior y no pude ver la corrupción debajo. Acepté una mentira. porque estaba mezclado con palabras dulces, en lugar de la medicina amarga de la verdad—.

Draco pareció digerir esto por un minuto, frunciendo el ceño—¿Entonces lo que le prometieron era falso? —.

—No, recibí lo que me prometieron. Sin embargo, lo que recibí fue lo que pedí pero no lo que realmente quería—Se inclinó sobre su escritorio—Draco, eres uno de los pocos estudiantes en esta escuela que realmente posee un cerebro y tienes una desconfianza natural de todo. Usa esos dones. Mira cada oferta y mira por lo que realmente es, no por lo que _deseas_ que sea. Mira más allá de las promesas de riqueza y poder y ve quién tiene en mente _tu bienestar_ , no el de ellos—.

—¿Qué pasa si la oferta que quiero hacer no es la que mi padre quiere que tome? —Dijo Draco con cautela.

—Entiendo tu deseo de complacer a su familia, pero al final, eres _tú_ quien tiene que vivir con las consecuencias de tu elección, no ellos—Hizo una pausa y luego, en voz baja, dijo—Draco, se te permite ser feliz—.

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido. Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro, luego Draco pareció relajarse un poco más, y su sonrisa descarada y arrogante regresó—Usted también, señor. Usted también—.

* * *

Harry bajó la escalera, esquivando a otros estudiantes que se apresuraban mientras se preparaban para tomar el tren a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua. Sostuvo su nueva escoba cuidadosamente contra su cuerpo para que no atrapara nada ni a nadie, y examinó a la multitud reunida en la entrada. Esperaba ver al profesor Max aquí en lugar de tener que ir al Gran Comedor detrás de él, y fue recompensado con un grito de su nombre.

—¡Harry, mi muchacho! —.

Harry respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta—Hola profesor—.

Max se le acercó, sonriéndole brillantemente—Hoy es el día, ¿eh? —Dijo, luego se inclinó más cerca—No te presionaré ni nada, pero ¿ya has tomado una decisión? —.

—En realidad, venía a verte sobre eso—Dijo Harry—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar? —.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto—Max volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo—Podemos usar una de las aulas. Ven—.

—Solo un minuto, por favor—Dijo Harry, al ver a Ron y Hermione corriendo por el pasillo hacia él—Necesito despedirme de mis amigos—.

Max frunció el ceño pero Harry se adelantó—¿Entonces al tren? —Preguntó.

Ron asintió, señalando a Hermione—Le dije que teníamos mucho tiempo, pero conoces a Hermione—.

Harry sonrió—Sí. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte, y a tus hermanos—.

Ron asintió, luego le dio una sonrisa melancólica—Desearía que vinieras conmigo—.

—Yo también—.

Hermione dio un paso adelante para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla—Te veremos en una semana, Harry—.

Él asintió y se hizo a un lado mientras bajaban las escaleras, Ron todavía intentaba convencer a Hermione de que tenían tiempo para el desayuno. Él sonrió ante eso y se volvió para ver a Max mirándolo con desaprobación—¿Qué? —.

Max suspiró—Harry, debes tener más cuidado con quién te asocias en el futuro—.

Él parpadeó—Ellos son mis amigos—.

—Y fue muy amable de su parte condescender con tu amistad mientras estas en la escuela, pero una vez que tomes tu lugar en el mundo mágico, las cosas deben cambiar—.

— _¡Condescender!_ —Harry farfulló.

Max asintió con la cabeza—Los Weasley pueden ser una de nuestras familias más antiguas, pero no se encuentran entre las más ilustres. La afición de Arthur Weasley por las cosas Muggles _no le ha llevado_ al Ministerio, y una asociación con su hijo no puede contribuir en consecuencia. Y en cuanto a la señorita Granger… es una joven brillante pero sus líneas de sangre...—Hizo un gesto desagradable.

—¿Estás diciendo que elegirías quiénes serían mis _amigos_ , si acepto tu contrato? —Exigió Harry.

—Por tu propio bien, por supuesto—Dijo Max suavemente—Te moverás en los máximos círculos de la sociedad mágica, y tus amigos también deben moverse en esos círculos—.

—¿Te refieres a gente como los Malfoy? —.

—Exactamente—.

Harry perdió los estribos—¿Estás _loco_? ¿No sabes que Lucius Malfoy es un Mortífago? —.

—En serio, Harry—Dijo Max con desaprobación—Lucius Malfoy es uno de los principales miembros de la sociedad. Sus afiliaciones políticas no son de tu incumbencia—.

—¡Lo son cuando intenta _matarme_! —.

Max frunció el ceño—Y otra cosa, Harry. Esta insistencia en estar en el centro de cada trama malvada, bueno, simplemente no servirá. No tendrás tiempo para eso, con tu horario de entrenamiento, tus compromisos sociales y tus apariciones personales. Tendrás que renunciar—.

Harry miró al profesor de DCAO, atónito—Estás completamente loco—Dijo—¿Crees que quiero que todos los mortífagos locos me disparen? —.

Max hizo una mueca—Frases muggles también. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que tengas un entrenador vocal también—.

—No, no lo haremos—Dijo Harry con firmeza. Le tendió la escoba—Lo siento mucho, profesor Spindley-Worme, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta. Le agradecería que retomara esto—.

Max lo miró como si de repente hubiera sacado dos cabezas—No puedes decirlo en serio. ¿Estás eligiendo a _Snape_ sobre mí? —.

—No dije eso, ni es realmente asunto tuyo—Dijo Harry con firmeza. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Max—Lo siento, pero realmente no creo que funcione—.

Max tomó la carta y la escoba, aun mirándolo—¡No lo creo! ¡Perdí dos años de mi maldita vida contigo! —.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido—¿Quieres decir que viniste a enseñar solo por _mi culpa_? —.

—Por supuesto—Espetó Max—¿Crees que malgastaría mi tiempo enseñando a un grupo de imbéciles si no hubiera algo para mí? —.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada—Creo que el hecho de que fuera tu _trabajo_ sería una recompensa suficiente—.

—No es probable—Max se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenando el descuido estudiado de su peinado—Ahora tendré que idear otro plan—.

—Bueno, entonces te dejaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry dijo mordazmente y se volvió para salir de la habitación.

—Harry—.

Harry se volvió para mirar al profesor, y luego frunció el ceño al ver que Max estaba tendiéndole la escoba.

>> Toma esto—Max lo miró con tristeza—No me sirve de nada, después de todo—Harry dudó y dijo rápidamente—Sin condiciones de ningún tipo. Me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme—.

Harry sintió que su ira se suavizaba un poco—Gracias—Dijo, recogiendo la escoba—Es _bastante_ agradable. Y lo siento, que no funcionó entre nosotros. Fue una oferta de contrato _increíble_ —.

Max sonrió con ironía—Sin embargo, no es suficiente para _tentarte_ —Le dio a Harry una mirada traviesa—Un último beso, por los viejos tiempos—.

Harry rió, sacudiendo su cabeza—Eres incorregible—Le dio a Max un beso rápido, y fue agradable, pero no sintió ninguna sensación de hormigueo como al besar a Snape—Buena suerte—Dijo sinceramente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua, y el Gran Comedor estaba casi desierto cuando los estudiantes se apresuraron en los preparativos de último minuto para irse a casa durante las vacaciones. Los miembros del personal entraron, aprovechando el horario relajado también, pero Snape apenas notó nada de eso. Miró fijamente la carta en su mano, tratando de darle sentido a la solitaria palabra.

Un sonido fuerte y tintineante lo sobresaltó y levantó la vista cuando Max se sentó en el asiento a su lado. El instructor de DCAO hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña bolsa de tela que se encontraba en la mesa entre ellos—Vamos, tómalo, hombre. Cincuenta galeones, como apostamos—.

Snape miró la bolsa, atónito, luego miró a Worme—¿Potter te rechazó? —.

Max asintió con la cabeza—Me lo dijo esta mañana, e incluso me devolvió la escoba. Por supuesto, le dije que se la quedara. Apenas puedo usar una escoba como esa, especialmente con sus iniciales—Una sonrisa renuente tocó sus labios—Supongo que el mejor hombre ganó, ¿eh? —.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, indicando la nota en su mano—Potter también me rechazó—.

La boca de Max se abrió—¿Qué está _pensando_ el niño? —.

—Quizás—Dijo Snape lentamente—Por primera vez en su vida, Potter _está_ pensando—De repente, se puso de pie y cruzó el pasillo, desapareciendo por los escalones de la mazmorra.

Max notó que había dejado la carta sobre la mesa. Curioso, la recogió y vio que había una sola palabra escrita en letra grande y audaz.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_ Inaceptable _ **
> 
> _HP_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **


	15. Cambiando Las Reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Snape se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Aunque la necesidad de retirarse a sus habitaciones para lamerse las heridas y trazar nuevas estrategias era fuerte, primero tenía que cumplir sus deberes. Los Slytherins que regresaban a casa durante la semana tenían que ser enviados para que no perdieran el tren. Los que quedaban atrás tenían que estar aterrorizados a una pulgada de sus vidas para que no le dieran problemas durante el descanso. Y quería ver a Draco antes de que el chico se fuera a casa, para ver si había escuchado los consejos de Snape.

Entró en la Casa Slytherin y se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba en el estado habitual de caos de partida. La razón parecía ser porque su instigador principal estaba de pie en la sala común, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a los miembros de la Casa reunidos.

—Muy bien, todos ustedes vayan al tren. No quieren que los Gryffindors obtengan los mejores asientos, ¿verdad? Crabbe, Goyle, traigan a los de atrás y asegúrese de que ninguno de ellos vuelva corriendo por un pañuelo de bolsillo o algún tipo de basura. Usen la fuerza, si es necesario—Hubo una estampida general hacia la puerta y Snape rápidamente se apartó del camino—El resto de ustedes escuchen. No quiero ningún problema de ustedes esta semana. A cualquiera de ustedes se le quitarán puntos y tendrán que _responderme_ , así que no los atrapen. Si no lo hacen, tengo suficiente para mantenerles ocupados, siempre puedo encontrar algo para que hagan. Como limpiar el piso de la sala común con sus cepillos de dientes—Draco miró y vio a Snape apoyado contra el manto, con los brazos cruzados, luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros de casa—váyanse todos, entonces—.

Snape levantó una ceja cuando los Slytherin se dispersaron—Impresionante—.

Draco le sonrió de lado—Aprendí del mejor—.

—Tenía la impresión de que tu padre te esperaba en casa para el descanso—.

Draco se encogió de hombros—Mi padre probablemente está quemando todo lo que tengo ahora. Rechacé la oferta que quería que tomara—Explicó—Anoche envió una lechuza diciéndome que he sido desheredado—.

Snape miró a Draco de cerca. El joven no parecía estar afligido; de hecho, había un poco de una mirada de gato en la crema sobre él—Draco, ¿qué has hecho? —Preguntó con suspicacia.

En respuesta, Draco hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras. Snape se giró y frunció el ceño cuando reconoció al joven que bajaba por ellos, incluso con el inusual peinado y aretes.

—Sr. Weasley, ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí? —.

Bill Weasley sonrió—Hola, profesor. Es bueno verle de nuevo—A Draco le dijo—Gracias por dejarme usar tu ducha. La arena entra por _todas partes_ —.

Draco sonrió de lado—No querría eso, ¿verdad? —.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y los fulminó con la mirada—No ha respondido mi pregunta—.

—Ofreció por mí y acepté—Dijo Draco suavemente, pero Snape pudo ver el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—¿Él _qué_? —.

La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó y pasó un brazo casual por los hombros de Draco—Ron me ha estado contando historias sobre este diablillo durante años. Pensé que sería un natural para romper maldiciones—Volvió su rostro sonriente hacia Draco—Darle la oportunidad de usar sus poderes para el Bien, por así decirlo—.

Snape le dio a Draco una mirada atónita, y Draco se encogió de hombros—Parecía divertido. Además, mi padre siempre me dijo que siguiera el dinero. Bill trabaja para Gringotts, y yo también trabajaré para ellos—.

—¿Trabajando para _ellos_? En cincuenta años, todos estarán trabajando _para ti_ —Dijo Snape secamente.

Draco sonrió con aire de suficiencia—Menos, o no soy un Malfoy. Además, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Ron Weasley cuando aparezca con Bill en la próxima reunión familiar Weasley—.

Bill se rió y apretó los hombros de Draco—Voy a enviar este contrato al Ministerio y luego visitaré al Director por un momento. Eso debería darte mucho tiempo para aterrorizar a tus compañeros de Casa hasta que regrese—Le tendió la mano a Snape y dijo—Me alegro de volver a verlo, profesor. Espero que nos veamos más en el futuro. Harry es un Weasley honorario, ya sabe—.

Snape, distraídamente, estrechó la mano de Bill, tratando de descifrar ese último comentario. Draco hizo una mueca ante la mención de Harry Potter, pero también había una mirada resignada en su rostro.

—Continúe, profesor—Dijo—Vigilaré las cosas por aquí mientras usted se ocupa de los negocios con Potter—.

—No hay nada de qué ocuparse—Dijo Snape brevemente—Potter me rechazó—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo vi ir a tus habitaciones antes? —.

Snape no tenía una respuesta para eso. De hecho, no sabía cómo Harry podría haber entrado en sus habitaciones sin la contraseña a menos que... Dumbledore. Con un gruñido, salió de la Casa Slytherin y corrió por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones privadas.

—¡Potter! —Espetó cuando entró a sus habitaciones. Apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de él cuando un peso sólido se estrelló contra él y lo inmovilizó. Mientras su sorprendido cerebro trabajaba para absorber el hecho de que había un cuerpo cálido presionado contra él, Harry lo besó con voracidad.

—Harry—Gimió—Qué...—.

—Cállate, Severus—Ordenó Harry, sus dedos rápidamente desabrochando la túnica exterior de Snape.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Esto _no_ está en las Reglas—.

—Estoy cambiando las reglas—Dijo Harry. La túnica se deslizó al suelo y comenzó a quitar el chaleco de Snape—Puedes considerar esto las negociaciones del contrato—.

—Rechazaste mi contrato, Potter—.

—Harry. Y dije que era inaceptable, pero _no lo rechacé_ —Harry desabrochó la camisa de Snape y comenzó a presionar besos contra la carne desnuda.

—¿Qué… fue tan… inaceptable? —Preguntó Snape, tratando de no gemir cuando Harry encontró un punto particularmente sensible en su cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Harry e intentó desesperadamente no agarrarse al firme trasero.

—Por un lado, ¿esa cláusula de “no sexo”? Olvídalo—Harry desabrochó la camisa de Snape y deslizó ansiosamente sus manos debajo del material para acariciar la elegante piel debajo—Espero que hagas un uso completo de mi cuerpo, y voy a hacer lo mismo—Harry le sonrió de lado—De hecho, no planeo dejarte salir de la cama toda la semana—.

—Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo—Dijo Snape, tratando de convocar la resolución suficiente para alejar a Harry, lo que era casi imposible ya que Harry estaba acariciando su pecho, provocando sus pezones con la lengua.

Harry desabrochó los pantalones de Snape y metió una mano en el hueco para poder tomar el miembro de Snape en la mano—Diría que tengo amplia evidencia de que me quieres—La boca de Harry volvió a tomar la de Snape, y tuvo un momento para maravillarse de que el chico fuera un maldito estudiante rápido antes de que la intensidad del beso y el calor de la mano que lo acariciaba desterraran por completo todos los pensamientos.

Cuando Snape volvió a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, estaba acostado semidesnudo en su cama y dos, Harry Potter estaba recostado a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Snape. Intentó mirar al mago más joven, pero, por la sonrisa cada vez más grande que apareció en el rostro de Harry, supo que no era tan efectivo como siempre.

>> ¿Estás listo para aceptar el sexo? —Pregunto Harry.

—¿Y si digo que no? —Preguntó Snape, disgustado al descubrir que su voz era ronca.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que demostrar mi punto de nuevo—Dijo Harry, inclinándose para acariciar el pecho de Snape—Una y otra vez—.

Snape resopló, incluso mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran para poder concentrarse en el placer que recorría su cuerpo—Tiene una opinión exagerada de mi resistencia, señor Potter. No soy un adolescente—.

—Tal vez solo tengo fe en mi capacidad para... inspirarte—Harry levantó la cabeza de su trabajo y sopló ligeramente sobre el pezón húmedo. Él sonrió cuando Snape gimió de placer, luego se sentó en la cama—Ahora, sobre el resto de las negociaciones del contrato—.

Snape gimió y abrió los ojos para mirar al otro hombre—Tienes un sentido abominable de la ocasión, Potter—.

—Harry. Y digamos que estoy aprendiendo a explotar las debilidades de mi presa—Harry ignoró el resoplido de Snape y buscó un pergamino en la mesa de noche—Articulo uno, viviré aquí en Hogwarts contigo, compartiendo tus habitaciones, no en habitaciones separadas—Miró a Snape, sonriendo—Hará el sexo mucho más fácil de esa manera. Artículo dos, tan pronto como sea seguro para nosotros viajar, _ambos saldremos_ de Hogwarts durante el verano. Quiero ver algunos de esos lugares de los que habló mi madre, y también los verás, incluso si tengo que _arrastrarte_ conmigo. Bill Weasley nos espera en Egipto tan pronto como podamos irle a visitarnos—Él pauso—¿Sabías que ha tomado a Malfoy? —.

Snape sintió como si hubiera caído a través del espejo que el escritor muggle había descrito en un mundo que estaba revuelto—Draco me acaba de decir—Logró decir.

—Hasta entonces, podemos pasar los veranos en esa cabaña nuestra. Espero que Dumbledore pueda hacerla segura para nosotros. Vacaciones de Navidad y Semana Santa también. Estaba pensando en un lugar cerca de la casa de los Weasley, pero soy flexible en eso, siempre y cuando estemos en el sistema Flu. Artículo tres, acepto tu oferta de capacitación y me gustaría que el profesor Lupin me ayudara a enseñarme, pero no necesito un estipendio _o_ que me compres mi ropa y suministros, mis padres me dejaron mucho dinero—.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró a Harry, tratando de ignorar la idea de que no era tan efectivo cuando sus partes privadas estaban expuestas y estaba boca arriba—¿Algo más? —.

—Sí, de hecho—Harry dejó el pergamino y se acercó a los muslos de Snape, mirándolo sobriamente—En primer lugar, intentaré que no me maten si prometes hacer lo mismo. Sirius dice que tus probabilidades de sobrevivir a Voldemort son peores que las mías. Al menos él quiere matarme por sí mismo, mientras que cada Mortífago por ahí tiene una licencia para matarte. Además, como mi erastes, se supone que debes ser un buen ejemplo para mí. Últimamente he estado leyendo mucho...—.

Snape se burló—Puede que mi corazón no se sorprenda de esa revelación—.

—…y en algunas de las antiguas tradiciones griegas, a las parejas de erastes y eromenos se les asignaba el servicio militar juntos. La columna vertebral del ejército espartano eran hoplitas, parejas de amantes. Luego estaba el Batallón Sagrado de Tebas, todo un ejército de amantes masculinos que eran formidables porque cada uno luchaba como un demonio para proteger a su amante. Lucharon, vivieron y murieron juntos. Quiero eso—.

Snape resopló—Dada la afición de Voldemort por los dos, tal vez puedas cumplir tu deseo—.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir—Dijo Harry con impaciencia—Vamos a sobrevivir a él. Eres demasiado listo para dejar que te maten, y soy demasiado terco para morir tan fácilmente. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que nos quedemos juntos, hasta que nos matemos uno al otro—Agregó con una sonrisa.

La boca de Snape cayó—¿Que acabas de decir? —.

—Dije que quiero que nos quedemos juntos: casarnos, ser compañeros de vida, lo que sea que hagan los magos cuando deciden estar juntos de por vida—Harry miró a Snape y la expresión de su rostro dijo que estaba preparado para demostrar cuán terco podía ser.

—¿Por qué demonios querrías estar atado a mí por el resto de tu vida? —Preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizás porque creo que te amo? —.

Snape lo miró horrorizado—No puedes amarme. ¡Ni siquiera me _conoces_! —.

—No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer—Respondió Harry—Sé lo que siento por ti, y _no quiero_ perder el tiempo durante tres años y luego salir de tu vida para siempre. Y creo que quieres lo mismo—.

Snape empujó a Harry y se sentó, dejando la cama para acechar a la chimenea. Tenía muchas ganas de beber y gruñó por lo bajo ante la falta de alcohol en sus habitaciones. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cama, mirando a su único habitante—¡Cómo te atreves a presumir de saber lo que quiero! Eres un imbécil impertinente, de mal comportamiento y desconsiderado. ¿Por qué _demonios_ te querría en mi vida para siempre? —.

Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida—¿Porque crees que podrías _amarme_? —Él ofreció.

Snape resopló—Si esperas que lo admita, entonces eres un candidato para San Mungo—.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió cariñosa y cálida—No espero que admitas nada. Vuelve a la cama, Severus—.

Snape se sentó a un lado de la cama—Muy bien—Dijo, apaciguado por la actitud razonable de Harry— _Si_ después de tres años juntos no hemos logrado matarnos, _entonces_ hablaremos de la vinculación—.

—No muevas eso—Advirtió Harry mientras procedía a menearse sobre el regazo de Snape—Lo único que discutiremos es la fecha y hacia dónde vamos en la luna de miel—.

Snape envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry—De hecho, ya tengo un destino en mente—.

Harry sonrió—Me gusta un hombre que planea con anticipación—Se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar la oreja de Snape—¿Y el sexo? —.

Snape suspiró dramáticamente—Supongo que también tendré que ceder ante eso—.

—Bueno—Harry le entregó a Snape el pergamino y firmó su nombre con una floritura. Desapareció rápidamente, y Snape tuvo que admirar el ingenio de Harry al vincular el contrato a un traslador. Si Snape cambiara de opinión, sería casi imposible para él recuperar el contrato ahora.

No es que tuviera la menor inclinación a hacerlo.

—Ahora creo que tenemos un negocio más que resolver—Dijo, volviéndose para dejar a Harry fuera de su regazo y en la cama, luego clavando el cuerpo del joven en la cama.

Harry le dirigió una mirada ofendida fingida—¿Negocios? ¿Qué negocios? —.

Snape mordisqueó la nariz de Harry mientras desabotonaba su camisa—Como tú erastes, es mi deber presentarte los placeres de la carne—.

Harry le dio una mirada burlona—Según el manual, se supone que el eromenos es un recipiente pasivo. ¿Debo adoptar la expresión aburrida habitual mientras me jodes? Podría tratar de tomar una siesta durante el mismo, si quieres—.

Snape tomó la boca de Harry con atención, dejándolo gruñir—Mocoso imprudente. La siesta será el último pensamiento en tu mente, te lo prometo. Y estarás demasiado ocupado gritando de placer para aburrirte—.

Procedió a cumplir su amenaza, y Harry se vio inundado de placer. Snape tocó y probó cada centímetro de su cuerpo como mapeándolo para futuras referencias. Harry nunca supo que el lugar detrás de su rodilla izquierda podía hacerlo gemir de placer, o que chupar el lugar debajo de su clavícula derecha casi podía hacerlo correrse. Las manos y la boca de Snape en la polla de Harry se sentía un mundo mejor que tocarlo él mismo, y se habría sentido avergonzado por la forma en que empujó desesperadamente la boca de Snape si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado gritando y corriéndose. Su erastes no parecía pensar que eso era suficiente tormento, ya que puso a Harry boca abajo y procedió a explorar la parte posterior del cuerpo de Harry tan a fondo como el frente. Harry se sonrojó cuando la lengua de Snape bromeó y atormentó su lugar más privado, luego se encontró frotándose en la cama y gritando cuando esa lengua talentosa se clavó en su cuerpo. Apenas notó los dedos que lo preparaban mientras se follaba sobre ellos, y estaba tan relajado y desesperado por _más,_ que la presión de algo más grande y más caliente que los dedos solo lo hizo gemir de placer.

Snape se encontró completamente enfundado dentro del cuerpo de su eromenos y se detuvo, jadeando mientras trataba de controlar el impulso de soltarlo, golpearlo contra el colchón. Harry no estaba listo para eso y, enterrado profundamente en el calor apretado, juró que no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, lastimara a Harry. Lentamente se retiró e igualmente empujó hacia atrás, y escuchó una interrupción en la respiración de Harry seguido de un gemido bajo. Otro empuje, esta vez combinado con un pequeño rechinar de caderas, y fue recompensado por un grito inarticulado. Harry retrocedió para encontrarse con él, empuje por empuje, y fue tan bueno, tan perfecto. Nunca había sido tan bueno antes, y Snape bajó la cabeza para saborear la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, para besarlo mientras murmuraba su placer, su alegría en la respuesta de Harry.

Harry se estremeció debajo de él, llevado al borde por la voz aterciopelada que lo exhortaba—¡Córrete, Harry, córrete ahora! —Con un grito de absoluto placer y alivio lo hizo, y el mundo se puso gris a su alrededor. Débilmente, se dio cuenta de que Snape se estremecía detrás de él, de los afilados dientes que le enganchaban el hombro y de su erastes que empujaba desesperadamente su cuerpo. Entonces Snape estaba diciendo su nombre de una manera que Harry nunca, nunca, había imaginado escuchar, y Harry cayó en la oscuridad feliz.

Cuando regresó estaba acostado sobre una almohada cálida y móvil, un brazo como una banda de acero envuelto alrededor de él. No le importaba; de hecho, pensó que podría aficionarse a despertarse así. Él sonrió ante eso y presionó un beso contra el pecho firme, y escuchó una suave risa.

—Despierto, ¿verdad? —.

—No estoy seguro de querer estarlo—Dijo Harry perezosamente—A menos que eso signifique que podamos tener otra ronda—.

Snape resopló—Serás la muerte para mí, Harry Potter—.

—No—Dijo Harry, levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos de Snape—Seré tu vida y tú la mía—.

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Snape, y levantó una mano para apartar el cabello de los ojos de Harry—No recuerdo haber leído eso en el contrato—.

—Estaba allí—Dijo Harry, bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción—En la letra pequeña en la parte inferior—.


	16. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione abrió la ventana y sonrió al ver la lechuza que la golpeaba—Hola, Hedwig. ¿Tienes una carta de Harry, entonces? —.

Hedwig entregó el sobre y el pergamino con sus garras y aceptó un bocadillo de Hermione, que se sentó en una percha cercana para comer y descansar. Hermione llevó los artículos de regreso a la cama y se arrastró cuidadosamente debajo de las sábanas, moviéndose un poco incómoda debido a su abdomen hinchado. Ella codeó el bulto que había logrado extenderse a lo ancho de la cama en su ausencia.

—Ron, tenemos una carta—.

Ron asomó la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas, su cabello lucía adorablemente despeinado, y ella resistió el impulso de besarlo sin sentido. Por ahora—¿De Harry? ¿Qué dice? —.

Hermione abrió el sobre y sacó una postal mágica que le entregó a Ron, luego desenrolló el pergamino.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Ron y Hermione,_
> 
> _Mamá tenía razón: Corfú es increíble. ¡El océano es tan azul y tan claro que puedes ver el fondo, y ayer nadamos con delfines! Bueno, yo lo hice. Sev se sentó en la playa e hizo comentarios groseros sobre mis habilidades para nadar. No se preocupen, tuve mi venganza hoy cuando lo tiré al agua y, bueno, se pueden imaginar el resto. Si no, dile a Ron que busque en el libro, en la página 343._
> 
> _Esta luna de miel fue exactamente lo que necesitábamos después de los últimos meses, con matar a Voldemort y la boda y todo. ¿Creerían que Sirius estaba tratando de meter fotos de “magos elegibles” en mis manos hasta el momento de la ceremonia? Al menos no se hechizaron durante la boda, lo cual es un signo positivo._
> 
> _Egipto fue maravilloso, y Bill y Draco fueron los anfitriones perfectos. No sé si Bill se los dijo, pero han decidido permanecer juntos a pesar de que el contrato ha terminado. No se imaginan lo divertido que es ver a Draco y Bill juntos. Draco es un mocoso, pero cuando Bill le dice que se calle, ¡en realidad lo hace! Sev dice que es una pena que Draco no haya sido azotado cuando era niño, pero dice lo mismo sobre mí, así que ambos lo ignoramos. Y no puedo creer que realmente esté de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas. Bill quiere que regrese el próximo verano y que me quede más tiempo. Compró una copia de los libros de mamá, vio mis dibujos y dijo que eran bastante buenos. Gringotts quiere que catalogue sus hallazgos, parece que algunos de los tesoros más antiguos son quisquillosos para que les tomen fotos. He recibido media docena de otras solicitudes de mis dibujos desde que salió el libro, así que podría necesitar un gerente después de todo, Ron. Por supuesto, Sev está imposiblemente satisfecho de todo el asunto, el irritante imbécil._
> 
> _Mañana vamos a hacer un picnic en las ruinas para mi cumpleaños y les enviaré una postal._
> 
> _Amor,_
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Ron levantó la postal para que ambos pudieran ver cómo se deslizaba a través del océano azul, las ásperas colinas y las piedras caídas. Terminó en dos figuras sentadas juntas en una de las piedras, con los brazos abrazados, la barbilla del hombre más alto descansando sobre el cabello oscuro y desordenado del otro mientras miraban el panorama con expresiones gemelas de satisfacción.

Y en el fondo, Hermione podría haber jurado que vio la imagen fantasmal de una mujer con el pelo largo y rojo mirando a la pareja con cariño...

**_Fin_ **


End file.
